The Return
by PIBB
Summary: It's been four years since the events of my story "The Long Journey Home" and Geo and his friends are all in High School. Ever since the "Galda Incident" There is no more trouble from the FM-ians and Mega Man is no longer needed but now he must rise again
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Planet FM)**

"HELP, he's gonna kill me!" A black FM-ian yelled as he ran

The FM-ian continued to run while checking behind him to see if his stalker was still there.

"You can run but you can't hide." An eerie voice said

"WHO ARE YOU!!" The FM-ian shouted

"Now you're hurting my feelings, how could you forget your own brother?"

"N-No i-it can't, you're supposed to be dead!"

A long, glowing sword ripped through his body. He let out a horrified scream of agony, the maniacal laughter of the attacker echoed throughout the entire area as the FM-ian's armor fell to the ground.

"It feels good to kill again." He said

**(Meanwhile on Earth)**

A boy with brown, spiky hair ran out of his house shouting "I'm gonna be late, I'm gonna be late!" The boy jumped onto his bike and pedaled as fast as he could. He arrived at a large building, a sign above the door said "Echo Ridge High School." He ran to the football stadium behind the school and past the front gate. He came across the field and saw the players below.

"Phew, I got here just in time." The boy said relieved

"Hey Geo up here!" A voice called

Geo looked up at the rows of bleachers and saw a tall white-haired boy.

"Yo Eddie how's it going!" Geo said walking up to him

"Dude where have you been? It's almost halftime." Eddie said

"Sorry, I had to walk Behemoth and he always runs after every girl dog he sees. By the way who's winning?"

"We are of course."

The team huddled up and discussed the game play. They went back to the game and the center threw the ball to the quarterback. The quarterback bolted to the endzone, many players on the opposing team jumped at him. He evaded them all easily, one player came at him from the front and he jumped over him. When he jumped into the air the back of his jersey came into full view and the name "Sprigs" was on the back.

"RUN PAT RUN!!" Geo shouted

Pat got to the endzone and our team scored, the bleachers roared with applause.

"ECHO RIDGE RULES!!" Eddie shouted at the top of his lungs

**(After the game)**

Pat exited the locker room and met up with his friends.

"Great game buddy." Eddie said

"I was a little slow in the second half." Pat said laughing

"Gemini would have loved to see that." Geo said patting his friend on the back

Everyone's faces changed to sad looks and Eddie said "I miss them so much." Geo felt the conversation getting awkward and said "It couldn't be helped, ever since the "Galda incident" there's no crime anymore so they had to go back home."

"It still sucks though. Tundra didn't even like being king so why did he go to the new Planet AM?" Eddie asked

"How 'bout we change the subject before things get too depressing." Pat said with a fake smile

Geo suddenly grabbed his head and yelled in pain.

"Geo what's wrong!?" Eddie asked

The pain Geo felt was unbearable; it felt like someone was ripping his skull open. He fell to his knees still yelling in pain, his friends tried desperately to help him but he couldn't hear them.

"I can't take it!!" Geo shouted

Suddenly the pain just went away like it was never there.

"Geo, what the hell happened?" Pat asked

"I- I don't know." Geo said

A ringing sound emitted from Geo's Star Carrier, he looked at it and a frightened look appeared on his face.

"OH CRAP, I need to go now!" Geo said running

Geo hopped onto his bike and pedaled rapidly with all his might.

"This would be so much easier if I had Omega-Xis." Geo thought

He came upon a large house; he got off his bike and knocked on the door.

"I hope Sonia's still awake." Geo said as he waited

The door opened and Sonia's manager was standing there.

"Damn it." Geo thought

"I told you to never come by here again." He said slamming the door

"I hate that guy so much."

Geo looked up at the window to Sonia's room and said "No one keeps me away from my girlfriend." Below Sonia's window was a garden arbor, he grabbed onto it and started to climb it like a ladder.

"This was so much easier when I was ten." He strained to say

He got to the window and knocked on it, almost instantly Sonia opened it and looked down at Geo.

"Aren't you getting a little old for this?" She joked

"Ha, Ha, Ha, really funny. Make fun of the fourteen year old kid hanging for dear life on a garden arbor. May I come in please?"

She extended her hand pulled him up, they embraced and he kissed her lips.

"I miss you so much." Geo said

"Same here." She said

They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like forever but the door flew open and Sonia's manager was standing there looking furious.

"Oh crap. Gotta go!" Geo said running

He jumped out of the window and landed running.

"See ya tomorrow beautiful." He yelled as he jumped on his bike

Geo soon arrived at his home and immediately went up to his room. He fell down onto his bed and yawned, he almost fell asleep when the searing pain started up again.

"DAMN IT WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING!!" He screamed in his mind

After the pain subsided he fell asleep right away.

**(Planet AM)**

Tundra was sitting in the throne room and let out a bored groan. An AM-ian that resembled a gecko walked in and said "Your majesty you have a visitor. Should I send him in?"

"Yes." Tundra said unbearably bored

The gecko left the room and Omega-Xis ran in to the room.

"YO, WHAT'S UP BUDDY!!" Mega yelled cheerfully

"Mega!" Tundra said getting off the throne

The two friends ran two each other and Tundra said "It's great to see you again. How've you been?"

"Good but this visit is more business than pleasure."

"What do you mean?"

Lyra and Gemini walked into the room and Lyra said "There's been an incident on Planet FM."

"Do you remember what happened four years ago?" Gemini asked

It took a while for Tundra to understand what they meant but then he said "Yes I do."

"He's back and he's going back to Earth." Mega said

"What!? You can't be serious!"

"We are and that's why we need you to come with us." Gemini said

"Will you come with us?" Lyra asked

"I'm in all the way." Tundra said

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**To Kara, what did you say?**

**Mega's P.O.V.**

We all arrived at earth early in the morning and went our separate ways from there. I found my way to Geo's house; I still can't believe I remember where it is after all these years. I saw Geo run out of the house with his backpack; he had changed a lot over the years. He had gotten much taller and his voice was deeper.

"So that's what a human teenager looks like…weird." I said

Geo hoped onto his bike and rode off; I followed him to Echo Ridge High school. He ran inside the building and to his locker.

"Stelar I need to talk to you." A grown man's voice said

A man wearing a brown suit walked up to Geo, I started to worry for him but then the man said "I'd like to thank you for your advice the other day."

"I told you getting rid of that growth on your head would get you a date Principal Sizemore. So who's the lucky lady?" Geo asked

"That is none of your business." Principal Sizemore said walking away

"Suit yourself." Geo said shrugging

The bell rang and he bolted to his first class.

"Geo is giving dating advice to his teachers? Dude what the hell!" I yelled

I ran into the classroom and went inside his Star Carrier.

"Geo." I whispered

Geo heard me and looked around for my voice.

"Down here stupid." I whispered again

He grabbed the Star Carrier out of his pocket and looked right at me. He looked like he was about to scream but instead he shoved the device back into his pocket and raised his hand.

"Yes Geo." The teacher said

"May I go to the bathroom please?" Geo asked

"Yes but hurry back."

Geo ran to the bathroom and knocked on each of the stalls to see if anyone was there. There were two people at the sinks and Geo grabbed his stomach and groaned like he was sick.

"I think the eggs I had this morning were bad so I just want to apologize for any discomfort I may cause you."

The two boys ran out of the room and I burst into laughing.

"That was genius." I said still laughing

"Mega what are you doing here?" He asked

"What I don't get a "Hello how are you" didn't your mother ever teach you any manners." I said

"Don't try be funny. Seriously what are you doing here?"

"Uh……he…escaped." I said sheepishly

"Who...oh crap, I hope you don't mean who I think you mean."

There was a loud booming noise, we ran out of the room to see the hall totally demolished.

"Damn he's here already."

"It's Galda isn't it?" Geo asked coldly

**Geo's P.O.V.**

A cloaked FM-ian appeared in front of us and I instantly knew it was him.

"It's been a long time Geo." He said

"Not near long enough." I said

He pulled the cloak off and I saw him. He hadn't changed much except that he was missing an arm.

"You look worse than usual." I said

""Laugh while you can feeble Earth boy but will you be laughing when you see my new wave change partner?"

A kid walked out of one of the destroyed classrooms and my jaw along with Mega's dropped. He wore a suit of animal skin just like the one I used to wear and a sword was slung over his shoulder. His hair was long, black and spiky. It was so long it reached his waist. His eyes were blood red and full of endless rage.

"Is he supposed to smell like death?" Mega asked

The kid let out a sinister chuckle and pulled off the hood. We were stunned at what we saw…he looked exactly like me.

"W-what the…" I said

"You see when I first wave changed with you I created a copy of your image and made my own Geo. Of course I only copied your psychotic side."

"You wave changed with him?" Mega asked

"Uh…yes."

"DIRTY TWO-TIMER!!" He yelled at me

His hands clamped onto my neck and I started gasping for air.

"Can't breathe."

"GOOD!!"

"Mega let me go."

"WHY?! SO YOU CAN RUN TO THE ARMS OF YOUR WHORE!!"

"Please I'm starting to black out."

He let go and I fell down gagging.

"Are you two quite done yet?" The other me said

"Yes and we are going to kick your…or my ass. Which is it I'm confused?"

"By the way what do we call you? If we have to call you Geo too it's gonna get really confusing."

"You can call me Darga." He said

"Okay I'm just gonna guess. "Darga" is the ancient word for insanity."

"Impressive." Galda said

"Carlos taught me a little bit of his city's ancient language."

"ENOUGH WITH THE SMALL TALK!!" Darga shouted

EM wave change!!

Darga!!

ON AIR!!

Gold light swirled around him. The light changed to black then gold again. It went through that cycle multiple times until it ended with a bright flash. I saw Galda Shine in front of me except his buster, his helmet, his other arm and his legs were pitch black. Large, black, demon-like wings spread out from behind him.

"OH SNAP!!" Mega and I yelled

"I AM GALDA DEVIL!!" He shouted

"Mega are we gonna die?" I asked

"Probably."

He flew right at us I jumped away just in time and looked up at Mega.

"It's been a while since we've wave changed." He said

"Looks like it's time again." I said

I got up and faced Galda Devil.

EM wave change!!

Geo!!

ON AIR!!

Green light swirled around me. It felt good to do this again.

"Are you ready for this?!" I yelled

"I've been ready for four years." Galda Devil said as he charged

"TRIBE ON!! SHINOBI!!" I shouted

I waited for my armor to change but nothing happened.

"What's going on here?" I asked

I reached for the Green Dragon card and Mega swallowed it. Still nothing happened.

"Why does this keep happening?!"

"It's our bodies. It's been years since we last wave changed and our wave form needs time to adjust." Mega said

Galda Devil tackled us and we went flying. I crashed threw the wall and found myself in the football stadium.

"To bad he's evil we need a good tackler for defense on our team." I said getting up

The next thing I knew Galda Devil was right in front of me.

"Wow he's fast too he could've been a good running back."

He took a swipe at me with a black sword, I back flipped and tried to fire my buster but that didn't work either.

"The first villain I fight in years and it's probably gonna be my last." I said as I dodged the swings of his blade

I jumped back to dodge him again, my body felt strange. My body glowed brightly and it faded away.

"Geo, our wave form has modified. We can use our attacks again." Mega said

I extended my buster hand and shouted "MEGA ROCKET!!" I bolted forward and my body became a bolt of green energy. I made contact with Galda Devil and ripped through his body. My body went back to normal and I heard my enemy say "I'll be back Mega Man." He pulsed out and teleported away.

"I forgot how fun this was." I said pulsing out and falling down

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

The fight took a lot out of me, It's been a while since I've fought. I looked to my Star Carrier and Mega said "Feels good to be back." I couldn't agree with him more and now it'll be a lot easier to get around.

"Mega, did everyone else come back too?" I asked

"Yep, we've been trying to find you guys ever since we got here."

"Oh crap, I need to see if Eddie and Pat are okay."

"I hope Tundra and Gemini found them in time."

I left the stadium and little did I know there was a kid sitting in the bleachers that saw everything.

"Mega Man is that Geo kid?! I need to tell everyone." The kid said

I ran inside the destroyed building and searched in every classroom to find my friends. I first checked the science lab and found Eddie unconscious on the floor along with a few other students. I managed to maneuver through the fallen rubble and said "Please, please don't be dead." I picked them up and got all of them out of the room.

"It's one thing to attack us but to attack innocent bystanders is just sick." Mega said

In every classroom there knocked out people with minor injuries, I managed to get a lot of them out except for a few who were under the wreckage. I came across the gym and it was in worse shape than the rest of the rooms. The entire ceiling was torn off and most of the floor looked like it was put through a wood chipper.

"This must be where he entered the school." I said

I found Pat and Bud under a piece of the ceiling covered in cuts and blood.

"I said it once and I'll say it again I am so glad I'm not one of those people that faint at the sight of blood." I said pulling them out

Mega was surprised at how Pat had changed also. His body had gotten much more muscular due to all the football.

"Is Pat on steroids or something?" Mega asked

"No he's just on the football team."

"I thought Pat hated sports."

"It was Rey's idea, he needed an outlet for his anger issues so he tried out for the football team."

The of the football team along with a lot of other people were in the gym and it was hell pulling them all out because some of them weighed a ton, I heard the police sirens and so I laid down to fake being knocked out. The police busted the main door down and carried us all away in ambulances.

"How I'm still alive after all the crap I've been through I'll never know." I said lying in a hospital bed.

I looked at the beds to the right and left of me and saw Bud, Luna, Zack, Pat, and Eddie.

"Weird that all your friends would be in the same room with you." Mega said

Mega looked to me expecting me to have something else to add but I was deep in thought.

"That attack "Mega Rocket" Where did that come from?" I thought out loud

"Beats me. I didn't even know we had any other attacks besides our buster."

"Mega why was Galda even alive, the FM sages were supposed to kill him."

"Uh yeah that's weird…really weird." Mega said uneasily

I didn't notice his tone of voice, I still felt like something was wrong.

**(A few days later)**

The damage to the school was repaired and we could come back, my mom almost didn't let me go after the incident. I entered the building and saw the endless rows of silver lockers, everyone's eyes suddenly darted at me.

"Uh…hi everybody." I said waving

Everyone went about their business and I went to my locker. Eddie was waiting for me by my locker. He was wearing a white shirt with a light blue button up one over it and a pair of light blue pants. He walked to me looking really pissed and said "How could you blab your secret to the whole school?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They know you're Mega Man." He whispered

"WHAT?!" I shouted

A hand grabbed my ear and started twisting, a yelled out of misery and said the person who grabbed me said "No yelling in the hallway." I recognized the voice and said "Please let go of my ear Luna." I looked at the girl with an angered look. Her wardrobe was essentially the same except for that a lot of it was purple instead of the usual blue. Her hair changed as well, she wore it down instead of that weird torpedo looking style.

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna have to get this thing replaced!" I said pointing to my ear

"H-H-Hi Luna." Eddie said stuttering

"Good morning, now get to class!" She yelled

She walked away and Eddie stuttered "B-Bye Luna."

"It's gross that you actually like her." I said

"Shut up, I don't say anything about you liking Sonia."

"Sonia's not a heartless, over controlling beast."

Eddie jumped at me and we started punching each other.

"Take that back." Eddie yelled

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Pat asked

We looked up at Pat, he had on a dark green shirt and a purple pair of pants.

"Geo said something about Luna so I attacked him."

"Well hurry up, if we're late Mr. Davis will give us detention."

We walked into the classroom just as the bell rung and sat down. Mr. Davis walked in, he was a chubby man with a short beard and a large bald spot on his top of his head.

"Good morning class." He said

I felt the pain in my head again, it was different this time. This time I blacked out. I opened my eyes and I was in an old building. The place was covered with dust, infested with bugs and rats.

"Darga get in hear now." I heard Galda's voice say

"Darga where?!"

Galda entered and said "When I tell you to come you come" I looked around and there was no one else in the room.

"Are you talking to me." I asked

"Duh you're the only guy named "Darga" here."

There was a mirror in the corner the room, I ran to it and looked at myself. I saw Darga in the mirror staring right at me. I looked down and saw the animal skin suit and sword on me.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming." I thought

I pinched my arm and felt it, this was definitely no dream.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror and come here now!"

I was freaking out but I turned to him and said "I give the orders around here and if you have a problem with that you'll be at the wrong end of this sword!" I was surprised that I said that, that wasn't like me at all.

"Okay fine, you don't have to get so snippy."

We exited the room and I fell down on to a dusty couch that had a lot of rips in it.

"We need to plan our next attack on Geo Stelar but before that is there anything you need to say?"

"I might as well find out a few things about these morons." I thought

"I've got a few things. Why do you and that Omega-Xis guy look alike?"

"We've been over this before he's my… son."

I went into shock after that, the next thing I knew I was back in class.

"Geo are you okay." Mega asked

"Uh…not really."

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

We were all in the cafeteria and the loud commotion of students nonstop talking echoed through the entire room. I started eating when a kid with a green zip up jacket and a red cap came by and said "Hey Geo some stupid kid's going around saying that your Mega Man." My friends and I exchanged shocked looks and I said "That's a good one Tom, me Mega Man?" Everyone started to fake laugh.

"So uh who's been saying it?" I asked

"That shrimpy kid Oliver." Tom said

He pointed to a frail kid sitting alone poking his food with his fork.

"Does anyone actually believe him?"

"No but a lot of people said there's some resemblance but only because you both have the same hairstyle."

"Let's go talk to him." Eddie said

We got up and sat down at Oliver's table, he looked at us with a surprised look and said "OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE MEGA MAN!!" Pat slapped Oliver's mouth shut and said "Zip it."

"Don't even think about saying you're not because I saw you with my own eyes."

"No one believes you ya know."

"I haven't shown them this yet."

He held up his Star Carrier showed a recording of me turning from Mega Man to Geo.

"Damn it." Mega said

"What's it gonna take for you to delete that?" I asked

"Nothing you do is gonna make me delete it, I'm gonna show it on every television in the entire school."

"What?! What have I ever done to you?"

He didn't answer me he just laughed. I noticed he had blood red eyes and I knew what was going on.

"Eddie, Galda's here and he's controlling that kid's mind. I'll take care of this."

I ran out of the cafeteria and pulsed in, I saw Galda Devil on the cafeteria wave roads.

"You ready Geo?" Mega asked

"No." I said

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Stop that."

"Okay is it yes or no."

"It's no."

"Well why not?"

"Mega what if you found out that Galda was related to someone we care about?"

"That depends who is it?"

"Uh I can't tell."

"Well who cares lets fight."

Mega pulled me to Galda Devil and said "Stop making the young children of the world do your bidding!" Galda Devil didn't say anything, he just darted to us. I couldn't attack, what if I deleted him. I know what it's like to have your father taken away from you. I can't make someone else go through that sort of pain.

"Geo he's almost here fight already!!" Mega yelled

I saw him take out his sword and he was really close. I couldn't fight but I could avoid.

"TRIBE ON!! SHINOBI!!"

Leaves started to swirl around me, a green shuriken flew into my hand making my armor change. It was almost all green and resembled a ninja, a gold shuriken was on my forehead and Mega's head had changed into a weird shape I couldn't describe. I darted away from him and threw out three shuriken but he easily blocked them all.

"Geo stop fooling around and kill this jackass!!"

I jumped up in the air and yelled "FUUMASHIPUUJIN"

"Say what?" Galda Devil asked

"It means Wind Slicing Hurricane Formation and that name is way too long."

"He's has a point." Mega said

I rejumped into the air and threw out countless shuriken. He blocked everyone of them.

"Geo what's with you. You're head's not in the game!"

"Sorry I don't fight well on an empty stomach." I lied

"Geo you are the worst liar. Now tell me WHY THE HELL ARE YOU MESSING UP SO BADLY!!"

"I can't tell you. DOUBLE TRIBE!! BERSERKER!!"

A glowing sword appeared in front of me and I snatched it up off the ground. The green in my armor changed to gray and Mega's head changed into the shape it took when I became Thunder Berserker.

"SHINOBI BERSERK!!"

"It doesn't matter what form you take I'm still gonna kill you." Galda Devil said

"ELEMENT BLADE."

I raised my blade into the air, and slashed him twice. I raised the blade again and slammed the sword down creating a cyclone of leaves. The cyclone calmed and Galda Devil looked awful.

"Geo why don't you just go Tribe King then you can beat this guy hands down."

"I can't do it."

"WHY NOT!?"

"Because he's your dad!!"

I went back to my normal armor and Mega's face was blank. I went out of wave form as did Galda Devil.

"Dude what are you doing! We can kill them now." Darga said

"I think we should leave." Galda said

They teleported away and Eddie came bursting out of the lunchroom door.

"Geo, that Oliver kid gave us the recording and apologized." He said

I didn't hear him, I was to concerned about Mega.

"Are you okay?" I asked

"Geo, I'm gonna go home for a bit." He said

"Okay I'll see you there after school."

After that he just walked away.

"Okay what'd I miss?" Eddie asked

"I think it would be better if we just went back to lunch." I said reentering the lunchroom

**(Meanwhile)**

"Did you keep a copy of that recording?" Galda asked

Darga held up a gold Star Carrier and said "You bet and by this time tomorrow everyone will now that Geo Stelar really is Mega Man."

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

After School I rushed home to check on Omega-Xis, I ran up to my room to find him on the floor staring up at the ceiling.

"Mega are you okay?" I asked

He didn't say a thing, he just laid there staring.

"Well if you want to talk I'm here."

I sat down and waited for a response of any kind but there was still none from him.

"It's okay take your time."

I sat there for hours, I didn't leave his side for a minute. I sat there for so long that I drifted off to sleep.

**Mega's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I heard today, this psychopath that was an FM sage and had killed more than 300 people was my own father. I couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or lying, my father walked out on my family when I was too young to remember.

"This is maddening." I thought

I felt miserable, I looked top Geo's sleeping body and said "Now I know why you didn't want to kill him, you didn't want me to go through the pain of losing a father." I left the home and went for a walk.

"Maybe this will clear my head."

I went to Vista Point, I didn't know why but Geo's always saying how this place is good for forgetting your problems. I stared up at the stars for what seemed like forever until…

"I don't get it."

I continued to stare upward but felt no relief from my problems in fact the boredom I felt made me fell worse.

"This sucks." I said

I went back onto the wave roads and continued my walk.

"Out for an evening stroll?" Someone said

I whirled around to see Galda standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I said harshly

He held his hands in the air and said "I'm not gonna fight, I just want to talk."

"If you want to talk then answer this: why did you leave? Was it because you hated me, didn't want me, stop me if I guess right."

"It wasn't any of that." He said

"Then what was it?!"

"I-I can't tell you."

I grabbed him by the neck and yelled "ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!" He looked down and said "I can't." I grew furious and clocked him in between the eyes. He yelled and grabbed where I punched him. He looked back up at me and said "I probably had that coming." I wasn't done, I jabbed him in the stomach, neck and below the belt.

"That last one was uncalled for." He groaned

He fell to the ground moaning in pain as I delivered another punch.

"Please stop."

"You abandoned my family and you tried to kill my friends on multiple occasions why should I show you any mercy!?"

"Fine just end it." He said closing his eyes

"You're not worth it but if I see you ever again I will not hesitate. I will kill you."

I walked away from him not looking back even once. When I entered my home Geo was still asleep on the floor.

"Thanks for all your concern but next time you see him he's going to die."

I went inside the Star Carrier and got some well deserved rest.

**(The next morning)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I overslept and rushed out of the house, when I left the house ran into someone. I looked up and saw Bob Copper of the Satella police.

"Um, good morning Mr. Copper sorry I can't stay and talk but I need to get to school." I said

I walked past him but he grabbed my arm and said "You're under arrest Mega Man."

I pretended to laugh and said "You think I'm Mega Man? Looks like somebody didn't have their coffee this morning." He held up his Star Carrier and a recording of me pulsing out.

"DAMN YOU OLIVER!!" I shouted raising my arms in the air

"What?"

"It's a long story, OH MY GOD WHAT'S THAT?!" I said pointing

He turned around and looked for what I pointed at but there was nothing.

"I don't see anything."

He turned back to me but I was sprinting away from him.

"DAMN IT!! I can't believe I fell for that."

I ran as fast as I could and I heard the police sirens close behind. I jumped into a dumpster and they ran right past me.

"In a few hours I've gone from great hero to dumpster diver." I said

"I thought Oliver gave you guys the recording." Mega said

"He did we even checked it. Oh crap what if he had copies?"

"It doesn't matter now it's too late, everyone already knows and the entire Satella police is after you."

"I'll get him after school but until then I need to find a place to hide that doesn't smell like week old dead cow."

"How 'bout Sonia's."

"But how am I gonna get there without the wave roads or my bike?"

I thought for a moment but then I remembered the car.

"I could always take the car but first I need to get a different pair of shoes."

"Why?"

"Because there's really old pudding in my shoe……AND IT'S MOVING!!"

I thrashed inside the dumpster slamming my foot against the walls of the dumpster. I carefully ran to the car afterwards.

"It's been years since you even drove the thing do you even remember how?"

I climbed in and started it up, I heard the roar of the engine and I backed up into a dumpster.

"Damn, why is there always a dumpster."

I pulled out into the street and drove away.

"What's this on the floor?"

I reached down and grabbed a pill bottled.

"Oh right, these are the trucker pills I over dosed on."

I tossed the bottle out of the car and was already halfway to Sonia's house.

"This is so much easier than the bike."

I drove up to Sonia's house and saw her talking to Bob Copper.

"Oh crap, they must be questioning everyone I know."

Sonia saw me and slammed her guitar into Copper's stomach.

"GEO RUN!" Sonia shouted

Copper tried to get up but Sonia kicked him.

"I love it when she beats up people." I said

"You're a sick person you know that?"

"Zip it, she's saving us."

Copper got up and put handcuffs on Sonia, I got out of the car to help but she said "Geo, I'll be fine go now!" I didn't want to leave her but if I got captured too then I'd be useless.

"I'll come back soon, I love you." I said

I jumped into the car as Copper pulled out a gun, I drove away at top speed before he pulled the trigger once. I stopped when I was a safe distance away from the house, I slammed my head on the steering wheel and yelled out of fury.

"Damn it, why does all this happen to me!"

I recovered from my little fit and started to drive again. I needed to get away from Echo Ridge so I could think of a plan.

"Where exactly are we gonna go?" Mega asked

"Anywhere but Echo Ridge, we need help."

"But from who?"

I was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to the road. Suddenly I felt something hit the car, I immediately stopped and got out. I looked to the front of the car and saw a kid near the same age as me. He had white hair, wearing a blue and black shirt with a weird looking yellow symbol on his chest. I definitely knew this person and when I thought about it only one name came up.

"Oh my god, I hit Solo!"

**Please Review**

**P.S. For those of you who do not know who Solo is he is Geo's rival in Mega Man Starforce 2.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

To Kara, I use material from both the games and show. Also at the end of the first season it is revealed that Mega is an AM-ian.

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I picked Solo up and laid him down in the passenger seat to rest.

"I know you and Solo fought a lot but you didn't have to run him over." Mega said

"Shut up."

I heard Solo groan as he sat up, he got out of the car and asked "What happened to me?"

"I accidentally ran you over with my car." I said sheepishly

"Come here for a second." He said

I walked a few steps toward him and he said "Closer." I obeyed and walked until I was right in front of him. He pulled his arm back and punched me right on my nose, I fell back and blood started to pour out.

"Okay I'm not gonna lie, I probably deserved that."

"I'm not done yet." He said cracking his knuckles

"Pain."

**Normal P.O.V.**

Solo pulled his arm back and a red sign that said "CENSOR." popped up. A man's voice said "The actions Solo is about to display are highly graphic, violent and not to be viewed by anyone under the age of 900. The screen will go black to make sure no one sees these atrocities." The sound of punching and Geo screaming could be heard, the sounds stopped and a machine gun started up. The shots went on for five minutes and changed to a chainsaw, pathetic crying could be heard despite the loud roar of the chainsaw. The screen went back to normal and Geo was face down in the dirt moaning in agony.

"That seemed a little over the top." Mega said

"I can't feel anything." Geo said

"You'd feel the same if you got ran over." Solo said to Mega

"Everything is going black!" Geo yelled

"Geo get you're the only one that can drive the car!" Mega yelled

Geo got up as nothing had happened and cheerfully said "Okay let's go." They all got into the car and Geo asked "By the way, what are you doing out here?"

"Believe it or not I came to help you."

"Say what?"

"I heard about everyone finding out about Mega Man a few towns over."

"DAMN IT!! Now the entire world knows I'm Mega Man. THIS SUCKS!!"

"I thought a key part of being a hero was keeping your identity a secret."

"SHUT UP SOLO!!" Geo and Mega shouted

**Geo's P.O.V.**

"We appreciate your offer but we're gonna need more than you and me to handle this problem." I said

"But we don't know anyone else that can help that isn't being arrested." Mega said

"You may not but I do." I said smiling

I held my Star Carrier up and said…

EM wave change!!

Geo!!

On Air!!

Green light swirled around me and the car, I changed into Mega Man while the car changed as well. The outside became blue like my suit but with a green streak going down the sides. I looked at the hood of the car and saw a gold emblem that resembled Mega's head.

"Oh snap." Mega and I said

Solo looked at us oddly when we said that and Mega said "We said it once and then it grew into a habit." He was still looking at us the same. He held his Star Carrier and pulsed in.

"Wave change isn't fun unless you say the line before it."

"Shut up and drive." Burai said

We drove for a while and it was awkwardly silent, I decided to start a conversation.

"Why did you decide to help me? You pretty much hate my guts."

"I have my reasons just drive and just to be clear I never said I hated you." He said coldly

The awkward silence came up again but ended quickly when Mega asked "Where exactly are we going."

"The village in the mountain."

"I thought you said we would never go back there after the incident with the giant bird."

"I don't wanna know." Burai said

We came across the mountain in an hour or so, thank god I can travel at the speed of light on the wave roads.

"I thought there weren't any wave roads out here." Mega said

"Carlos put them up so that we could visit each other."

We landed inside the village and saw the rows of stone houses. I ran to the house Carlos lived in while Solo followed close behind but when we got to the entrance I bumped into someone and fell down.

"Sorry." I said getting up

"It's okay I'm fine." A familiar voice said

I knew I had heard that voice somewhere before I just could put my finger on it. I looked at the person I ran into and saw a boy with long red hair that reached his ankles, a chill was sent down my spine. It was…Gregory.

"Oh crap he's gonna kill me!" I screamed in my mind

"Geo is that you? Good to see ya buddy." Gregory said smiling

I felt relieved and said "Good to see you too. Is uh…Carlos here?" He nodded and let me inside his home. I saw a kid with blonde hair that covered his eyes sleeping on the floor.

"GET UP YOU LAZY VAGABOND!!" Gregory yelled

The kid shot up and said "AAAH WHAT'S GOING ON!!"

"Geo's here Carlos."

Carlos jumped up and hugged me.

"GEO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" Carlos yelled

"It's good to see you too but pleas let go of me I need your help with something."

Carlos released me and I said "I need your help fighting Galda again." Gregory and Carlos' eyes widened and Gregory said "Hell no! You saw what that guy did all those years ago, I'm not letting you put my brother in danger."

"I'll do it." Carlos said

"I said no."

"Gregory shut up already, I'll have Hawk with me so I'll be fine."

"Fine but if you go I go."

"Deal."

"Please tell me these are the only people we need." Solo said

"Nope, there's one more."

We all piled into the car and drove onto the wave roads.

"Are you sure you won't overdose on trucker pills again." Carlos asked

"I'm sure now stop asking me!"

"Who are we going after this time?" Solo asked

"Alister."

"That icy freak? No way man!" Carlos said

"He can wave change so we need his help now let's all shut up and get in the friggin car!"

The drive to Yanimara wasn't as long but it felt like forever because Gregory and Solo kept arguing.

"You wanna fight I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Gregory yelled

"You don't wanna mess with me." Solo replied

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!" Carlos bellowed

We reached Yanimara in five minutes and I was glad to see the city again. I decided to see the band again. They were practicing as usual in their building and Shawn's singing was as bad as ever.

"My god! He's horrible." Solo said

A familiar person grabbed Solo and said "Is it so much to ask that people stop insulting my brother?"

"Let me go you gargantuan neanderthal!" Solo shouted

"Wow déjà vu." Carlos and I said

Bill immediately dropped Solo and hugged us.

"Geo, Carlos it's so good to see you guys again!" Bill said

"It's good to see you too Bill." Carlos said

"Now let us go before we're crushed to death." I said

I went in the building and talked with the rest of the band.

"This has been fun but I need to know where Alister is."

"He's in the town square playing his violin as usual." Joey said

"It was a real shocker when we found out he was a four year old." Eric said laughing

"But we kept him as mayor after all the good he did for the city." Shawn

"See you guys later." I said waving goodbye

"You have the weirdest friends." Solo said

We came across the town square and we saw Alister. He was dancing around playing a cheerful tune.

"Yo Alister." I greeted

Alister walked to us and Gregory said "This little twerp is a wave match for an FM sage?" Alister replied by saying "I'm not little anymore and I can kick your butt any day of the weak." Gregory tried to grab him but we held him back.

"Why are humans so violent?" Nova asked

"Maybe they're just born that way." Avalanche said

"It sure seems that way." Hawk and Mega said

"Can we stop before we kill each other?!" I yelled/asked

After that little skirmish we were on our way to Echo Ridge.

"You better shut up ice boy." Gregory said to Alister

"Who's gonna make me hot head? You?" Alister replied

"STOP ARGUING OR YOU'LL BE SORRY!!" Carlos screamed

"Shut up or I'll knock the wind out of ya." Alister said

"DAMN IT, IF I HEAR ONE MORE ELEMENT JOKE I WILL SPLATTER YOUR BRAINS ALL OVER THE WAVE ROADS!!"

"He's not kidding he'll do it. He ran me over for no reason."

"SHUT UP SOLO OR I'LL KILL YOU TOO!!"

After my little outburst everyone was quiet and I knew instantly that it wasn't going to be easy working with these guys.

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

To Sean Talamantez, no there isn't an english RnR2 website but there is a japanese one.

To Kara, what you posted in your review was funny I'm definitely using some of it in this chapter but I don't think I'll use the Emo Ranger thing. Also what does "LMAO ROFL?" Mean?

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I parked the car into the abandoned garage and was talking to the rest of the team.

"THIS IS SO COOL, WE'RE LIKE A HARDCORE CRIME FIGHTING SQUAD. OH MY GOODNESS WE NEED A COOL THEME SONG!!" Carlos screamed

"No theme songs!" Gregory yelled

"No yelling!" Alister yelled

"ZIP IT!!" I shouted

While all this was going on Solo was leaning on the wall remaining calm.

"Instead of arguing how 'bout we make a plan." Solo suggested

We didn't hear him over all our bickering, he sighed and sat down in the driver's seat of the car. He slammed his hand on the horn and the loud noise shut us up.

"Dude what the hell?!" Gregory yelled

"You are all quarrelling like children."

"But we are children." Alister said

"You and Carlos are but not us."

"Okay let's get back to business. We need a plan to stop Galda and the first phase is breaking my friends out of prison." I said

"DUDE, we get to plan a jailbreak this is so sweet!" Carlos cheered

"Isn't that against the law? I thought you were a hero." Solo said with a raised eyebrow

"You haven't drifted to the dark side again have ya?" Gregory said smirking

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted

"Don't I get a say in this?" Alister asked

"NO!!" We all said

**(Meanwhile)**

"You stay away from me man!" Darga shouted

"This is part of the plan now hold still." Galda commanded while holding an electric razor

"But why do we have to cut off all my hair?" Darga whined

"Because if you keep it like that Geo's friends won't believe you when you say you're him also we're gonna have to dye it brown." Galda said turning the razor on

Galda approached Darga with the razor and hair clippings flew around while Darga let out horrified screams. A few minutes later Darga's hair looked exactly like Geo's.

"I fell so stupid. Why do we even want Mega Man's friends to trust us, I thought we wanted them out of the way." Darga pouted

"If we gain their trust I will be able to take over their minds, make them fight Mega Man and that will destroy him to fight his loved ones. Also when the police see him busting people out of prison that'll make his reputation worse. You must always torture your enemy before you finish him off. "

"As long as I get to kill someone I don't care."

Galda slapped his forehead and groaned. They stole clothes from Geo's home and Darga said "How much of one outfit can a kid have? This guy has serious wardrobe issues."

"Now we need to do something about your eyes."

"What's wrong with my eyes?"

"Most humans don't have blood red eyes."

"I've got it!"

Darga reached into his pocket and pulled out a visualizer.

"Where did you get that?"

"This is the only thing about Geo's fashion sense that isn't horrible so I had one made. These will hide my red eyes."

"Perfect."

**(Meanwhile)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

"Are we all clear with the details?" I asked

Everyone nodded and Carlos saluted, we piled into the car and drove off.

"Before we go to the police station there's somewhere I need to go." I said

I arrived at Vista Point and got out of the car, everyone was confused and Carlos followed me without me noticing. I stared up at the sky and said "Hi dad." Carlos was behind me and was worried if I was going insane.

"I don't know if you know this yet but I'm going to fight Galda. I wish you could be here to give me support right now."

"Who's he talking to?" Carlos thought

"I don't want you to worry about me, I've got great friends with me. I wish you could've met them I'm sure you would like them."

"This is getting weird." Carlos thought

"I need to go now bye."

Carlos bolted back to the car before I made my way back.

"Let's go." I said starting the car

**(Meanwhile)**

"Damn it!! Why do we always get put in friggin cages!?" Eddie shouted pulling on the bars of his cell

"Maybe we're cage magnets." Pat said from another cell

"This sucks!! We didn't even do anything!" Bud shouted

"You'll all here from my lawyer!" Luna shouted as well

"This isn't right." Zack whined

"Will you all be quiet? Geo will get us out soon." Sonia said

Darga came out disguised as Geo and said "You couldn't be more right." Darga pulled a cardkey out of his sleeve and slid it through the slot, Sonia's cell opened up and she hugged him and said "I knew you'd come." Darga unlocked the other cells and guided his friends out of the prison.

"Where's Mega?" Sonia asked

"Don't worry he's around…NOW!!"

Galda appeared before them and shouted "MIND FLASH!!" His hands shot out a beam of light that struck our heroes directly, their eyes each turned blood red.

"Now they shall do my bidding without question. Now we will wait for Mega Man to rescue his friends and then we will strike."

"I still get to kill him right?"

"Yes." Galda groaned

**(later)**

A few minutes later the team and I pulled up to the police station and I said "I can handle this part you guys stay here." I walked inside and saw that the place was in shambles. Police were groaning in pain on the ground, there were holes in the wall plus the floor and a lot of equipment was busted.

"Oh snap."

I saw Bob Copper lying on the floor holding his bloody arm. I ran to him and asked "What happened here?" A fearful look formed on his face and he pointed behind me, I looked to see Tundra Freeze standing there with his katana.

"Eddie!" I said cheerfully

I ran to my friend only to be greeted by a swipe of his sword. I ducked just in time and said "Eddie what the hell was that for?!" He said nothing and threw out his tundra arrows, I jumped under a desk and they went right past me.

"Eddie what did I do?! I couldn't have forgotten your birthday cuz that's not for three months!"

The katana pierced the top of the desk. I screamed and bolted away. I turned and ran down a corner, when Tundra Freeze followed I bashed his head with a fire extinguisher.

"Sorry buddy."

I ran to the exit but bumped into both Gemini B and W.

"Damn it! This just isn't my day!" I said turning and running

They slammed their hands together and fired out Gemini Thunder. I jumped out through a hole in the wall narrowly escaping the blast. I ran to the car and jumped in.

"Why didn't you just pulse in then you could've gotten away." Mega said

"DOH! I am so stupid!!" I yelled as I slapped my forehead

I tried starting it but it wouldn't do any good.

"CRAP!! Why do these always quit when lives are at stake!"

The engine started and I sped down the road.

"What happened?" Solo asked

"NO TIME!!"

Galda watched us retreat from the wave roads and said "You may have gotten away this time Geo Stelar but next time I will have my revenge."

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**To Kara, if you keep opening plotholes there will be no more earth and thank you for telling me what LMAO ROFL meant.**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I was driving as fast as I could to get away from my controlled friends. I turned a corner and Knight Lance jumped down from a rooftop.

"Oh crap!!" I yelled as I went into reverse

He attempted to stab me with his lance but I reversed to fast, the next thing I knew Blitz was on the hood of the car.

"OH MY GOD IT'S A ROBOT MIDGET!!" Gregory shouted

He pointed his rifle at me so I made the car go forward. I noticed he lost his balance slightly so I kept making the car go back and forth until he fell off, he got up and was about to pull the trigger.

"Sorry Collin." I said

I slammed my foot on the accelerator and ran him over.

"Do you get some sick pleasure out of running people over? Cuz you do it a lot." Solo said

"Shut up or I will kick you out of the car then you can deal with the sword wielding lawyer and the trigger-happy nine-year-old." I said

Everyone had a WTF look on their faces and they shut up. I exited Echo Ridge and didn't stop driving for three hours.

"This is bad." Carlos said acting serious for once

"That town's going to be destroyed then the world." Alister said

"Why didn't we stay and fight?" Gregory asked

"I was scared okay we'll go back after I think for a bit." I said frustrated

"We don't have any time to think. If we don't hurry then they'll come and kill us." Solo said

I didn't want to admit it but Solo was right, I had no time. Suddenly a loud blast could be heard from behind us. We looked to see a large tower of flames rise up where Echo Ridge was.

"Maybe its better that we didn't stay and fight." Alister said

The flames subside and I drove back, everything was demolished. There were no more buildings just rubble.

"Dude this is serious overkill." Carlos said

"No arguments here." Gregory said

I saw a circular metal device among the debris, I picked it up and saw a blue button on the side. I pressed it and a hologram of Galda appeared.

"Hello Geo." The hologram said "If you are watching this that means my blast didn't kill you. I have captured all the residents of this town and am holding them all hostage, I shall do the same to each town and city I find until I have captured every human in the world. Then I will feed them all to Andromeda but my plan doesn't stop there I will then destroy Earth. And that's only the first part, I will destroy any planet that defies me with the help of my new friend."

Dr. Orihime walked into view and said "It's been a long time Geo Stelar."

"Damn." I said

"Ra-Mu will be revived as well and when we have both…"

"We will fuse them." Galda and Dr. Orihime said

"Those bastards!" Mega said

"And with their combined power we will rule the untire universe!!" Darga shouted walking into view

"But don't fret I am a man that gives his opponent a fair chance. I will tell you where to come if you wish to stop me. We'll all be on planet FM waiting for you but don't think even for a second that there won't be a catch. I used you friends, and the rest of your enemies as guards, you will fight each one the closer you get to me. Goodbye Stelar." Galda said waving goodbye

The hologram shut off and I threw it to the ground smashing it with my foot.

"Well we're boned." Gregory said

"No we're gonna beat them." I said

"Didn't you here them? They are going to combine Andromeda and Ra-Mu we can't beat that." Solo said

"We can if we take them out one at a time before they're combined." Alister said

"Well yes but we'd have to fight them at an extremely fast rate even I don't think I can fight like that." Solo said

"We won't know until we try." Carlos said

"That's easy for you to say cuz you didn't ever fight Adromeda or Ra-Mu." I said

"That's true but we're willing to fight if you are Geo." Gregory said

Carlos extended his hand so that his palm was facing the ground. I smiled and put my hand on top of his, then Gregory followed. Alister did the same along with Mega, Nova, Avalanche and Hawk. We looked to Solo and I said "Are you with us?" He answered with a sigh and said "I don't have much of a choice now do I?" He put his hand on top of all our and I said "We're gonna beat Galda once and for all." I smiled to all my friends and saw Mega crying.

"Are-are you crying?" I asked

"Why shouldn't I be? This is a very emotional moment and it's very beautiful." Mega said wiping the tears from his eyes

I looked to see Carlos crying as well I chuckled at the sight and said "Okay let's go before this turns into a soap opera." We all nodded, jumped into the car and drove down the road.

**(Meanwhile)**

"Do you really think Geo's alive?" Darga asked

"Yes, Dr. Orihime and I have delt with him in the past and we know how hard he is to get rid of." Galda said

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You're an FM-ian right? So how could you be the father of the Omega-Xis guy if he's AM-ian."

"His mother was the AM-ian."

"Okay that makes more sense but how did you meet exactly?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. I don't remember much except me taking her behind a building and…"

"STOP right there! I do not want to here that, that is so gross!" Darga shouted walking away covering his ear

"Spaz." Galda said

(Meanwhile)

"STOP right there! I do not want to here that, that is so gross!" I shouted

"Why the hell did you say that?" Solo asked

"I don't know I suddenly felt like I was about to here something that would traumatize me for life." I siad

**Please Review**

**P.S. If you guys have any ideas for the combined form of Andromeda and Ra-Mu please tell me in a reveiw.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**To Kara, I fixed chapter 8 and no I didn't plan that it's just a weird coincidence.**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

"Geo stop the car." Carlos said

"Why?" I asked

"I have to pee."

"Use the bottle."

"I can't it's full."

"WHAT, Geo gave you the bottle only five minutes ago. There is no way you could pee that much in five minutes!" Solo yelled

"I did see." Carlos said holding up the bottle of yellow liquid

"That is disgusting! Get that out of my face and just go!"

I brought the car to a stop and Carlos jumped out.

"I'm starting to regret bringing him along." I said

"He's so immature, I can't see how he can help us." Solo said

"He's older than me and even I don't act that way." Alister said

"At least you guys don't live with him." Gregory said

"I know you all are having a conversation but may I interject?" An unknown voice said

We all whirled to see Scorpio Sting sitting there.

"Oh snap." Everyone except Solo said

"POISON NEEDLE!!" He shouted as he fired out his needles

The needles hit us and we fell asleep instantaneously.

**(A few minutes later)**

**Carlos' P.O.V.**

I walked back to the car and no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

I looked around but still saw no one, I sat down on the backseat and waited for them to come. Ten minutes past by and still they were nowhere to be see.

"I'll check the wave roads."

I got out of the car and said…

EM wave change!

Carlos!!

ON AIR!!

A small tornado engulfed me and lifted me up to the wave roads where I appeared as Hawk Hurricane.

"Now let's find my friends……I need to stop talking to myself."

I searched the wave roads for an hour but my friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Okay I give up where are you guys? What's that thing you say when you give up during hide and seek uh……I don't know just come out already!!"

I was beginning to get worried and went back to the car.

"This is serious I need to find them."

I looked at Geo's seat and saw a circular device like we found in Echo Ridge. I picked it up and pressed the button on the side. The hologram of a scorpion FM-ian popped up.

"Hello Mr. Hurricane I have your friends in my custody five miles north of here. If you want them back you're gonna have to fight for them." The scorpion said

"Let us go you stupid bug!" I heard my brother shout from the hologram

A strange feeling started to swell inside me, my grip on the machine grew stronger and stronger until it broke. I had no idea what this feeling was until I felt an urge to kill the scorpion then I knew it was rage. I'd never felt angry before the feeling was completely new to me and I didn't like it.

"Now I know how Solo fells all the time." I said jokingly trying to get rid of my anger

My joke helped a little and I pulsed onto the roads again.

"This guy is gonna pay for taking my friends…and Solo. IT'S CARLOS TO THE RESCUE!!"

I soared into the air and flew into the direction the scorpion spoke of.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Solo's P.O.V.**

A scorpion FM-ian by the name of Scorpio Sting had trapped us inside a large orb made of blue energy, I looked down to see a black pedestal holding the orb up. I looked next to me and saw Gregory making an ass of himself.

"LET US OUT!!" Gregory shouted

"Please let us out I'm claustrophobic!" Alister said

"The fate of the world is in the hands of these idiots? We're doomed." I thought

"Guys be patient I'm sure Carlos will come and get us." Geo said

"Do you really think so?" I asked in skepticism

"No but someone has to be positive."

Gregory started to punch the inside of the cell while Alister played his violin.

"I said it once and I'll say it again you have weird friends."

"That is so true that it's painful." Geo said as he laid down

"I bet Carlos is still sitting in the car waiting for us all." Alister said

Suddenly the wall burst open and Hawk Hurricane was standing with his fist stuck out.

"Sorry I'm late." He said

He ran to the orb and as he got to us Scorpio Sting and Samurai Slash jumped down from the ceiling, Hawk Hurricane didn't notice and began to search for a way to get us out of the orb.

"Look behind you!" I shouted

He didn't here a word I said and continued to look around.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!!" We all shouted

He looked up at us and asked "Did you say something?" We all continued to shout but he couldn't hear us. I pulled out my Star Carrier, typed a message and sent it to Carlos. He pulsed out and read my message.

"Look out behind you?" Carlos

He turned around to see Them right behind him. He pulsed in and evaded them.

"Why didn't you guys say anything?!" Hawk Hurricane

"Idiot." We all said

**Hawk Hurricane's P.O.V.**

"TALON STORM!!" I shouted

I jumped into the air and spun until I became a tornado, green energy waves shot out of every direction but they all missed. A samurai EM being appeared before me and slammed his sword down on me. A cloud of dust faded where the sword fell and I was gone.

"Hey watch it buddy you almost hit me." I said from behind him

He looked shocked and his eyes darted back and forth from where I was and where he hit. He swiped the sword at me again but I was behind him and said "You need to be careful with those things someone could get hurt." The same thing happened over and over for a while. The samurai was breathing heavily and I didn't have a single scratch.

"Wow you're strong I know I couldn't swing those giant swords around over and over. How much do those swords weigh? How come you don't talk? Why are you so big?"

My constant onslaught of questions drew him more and more mad by the minute until…

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID KID!!" The Samurai bellowed

The room grew silent after that sentence but not me.

"You know if you wanted me to stop talking you could've just said so."

The samurai groaned and fell face first onto the ground. Now the scorpion jumped at me. He threw his tail out an uncountable amount of times but I wasn't hit once.

"Wow you and your friend here have bad aim…AIR CUTTER!!"

I flapped my wings and created a blade of wind, the blade then cut off the scorpion's tail.

"OH DAMN IT!! WHY DOES EVERYONE AIM BACK THERE?! GOD IT HURTS SO BAD!!" he shouted rolling on the ground

I threw both my hands out and yelled "GUST BOMB!!" a ball of wind formed in my hands and I threw it at him. It made full contact and a giant tornado engulfed him carrying him away.

"That takes care of that." I said pulsing out

I walked to my friends and pressed a red button on the black pedestal, they all fell with a thud and I said "Now that that's taken care of let's go."

"Carlos just beat Scorpio Sting and Samurai Slash all by himself." Geo said

"Maybe he's not so useless after all." Solo said

"No arguments here." Mega said

**Please Review**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter was late my laptop caught a virus.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**To Kara, they couldn't fix it and I lost all copies of my fan fics and I had to get a new laptop. Also thanks for the name idea that's all I was really looking for……now I need to decide what he'll look like.**

**To Sean Talamantez, I called Mega Man but he said it wasn't important enough and Mega cussed me out big time.**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

We entered our second day on the road and everyone was getting on edge. We were all uncomfortably cramped and hungry.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked

"Are we in space?" I asked back

"No."

"THEN WE'RE NOT THERE YET!!"

"……How 'bout now?"

"AAAAAAH!!" I said then started to bang my forehead on the wheel

"Carlos please shut up. We'll be in another town soon and then we can eat and stretch our legs." Solo said looking at a map

"How long exactly is soon?" Alister asked

"DAMN IT TO A PUS SPEWING, BLOOD GUTTED HELL, SHUT YOUR FRIGGIN MOUTH!!" I bellowed

Everyone was quiet until we got to the next town. I entered the city limits and the place was totally deserted.

"Galda must have gotten here already." Gregory said

"But why didn't he destroy this place?" I asked

"He was trying to kill us back then so he left this place cuz it would be too much trouble." Carlos said

"Well let's find some food I'm starving." Alister said

Almost all of us went to the nearest restaurant but Solo went off on his own. Carlos walked to Solo before he was too far away and asked "Solo don't you want to eat with your us?" Solo looked to him with daggers in his eyes and walked away.

"Why's that guy always being so distant with everyone?" Gregory asked

"He's just not social, let's eat." I said

**Solo's P.O.V.**

I walked the streets of the deserted town alone. I gripped my stomach as my hunger pains rose again, I looked to my right and found a vending machine. I slammed my fist into it and the plexiglas fell to the ground in shards. I grabbed a candy bar with blue wrapping that said "CRUNCH." On the front. I tore off and took a large bite out of it. Over the years I had taken a liking to these. I finished it off and my hunger pains subsided. The relief didn't last and I was plagued by them again.

"I need more than a darn chocolate bar." I said

I suddenly had a strong urge to go back to Geo and the rest of them and eat there. I shook the feeling away and said "NO, if I go to them then I might grow to like them then they'll think I'm their friend. I can't have friends if I do they'll just leave." I punched the wall and felt myself tear up slightly.

"Don't be such a damn weakling Solo." I said

I continued to walk after the little episode. I came across a medium size building that had music coming from it. I looked up to the sign above the door and it said "Arcade." I walked inside and saw the rows of game machines. I heard the music grow louder and louder as I ventured deeper inside the building. I came across the center of the building and saw a girl with blonde hair and wearing a pink helmet strumming a guitar. The girl had her back turned to me so I couldn't see her face. Her song ended and she said "Long time no see Solo."

"What do you want……Harp Note?" I asked

"A fight." She said simply "My master Galda has commanded me to kill you."

"Alright then." I said pulsing in

She rose up from the chair and turned to me. Her blood red eyes sent a chill down my spine as she stared me down.

"SHOCK NOTE!!" She shouted as she plucked her guitar

I evaded the attack and yelled "FLYING KNUCKLE!!" Giant fists of purple energy flew towards her, a cloud of dust was created when some of them hit the ground. The dust was blown away soon enough and I couldn't believe what I saw. None of my fists had hit her, there was a circular trench around her where my other fists hit but none hit her.

"That was pathetic." She said with disappointment in her voice "HARP CRUSH!!" She strummed her guitar and it sounded like something from a metal band. The sound made me feel like my head was going to shatter. It ended and I cringed in pain, many areas of my armor and visor were cracking.

"Ouch." I said

She didn't give me a chance to recover and slammed a Machine Gun String right in my face. I became disoriented and didn't know what happened, I felt like a building fell on my face. When I knew what was going on I found myself under a pile of rocks. I dug out and saw a tunnel of holes that were shaped like me that stretched for ten buildings.

"I am so glad I was too out of it to feel all that."

I felt something bash my head and knock me forward.

"I thought the great Burai would be stronger than this." I heard Harp Note say

She was right for some reason I wasn't fighting as much as strong as I could, why was I holding back?

"Maybe when I finish of I'll see Geo and get him out of the way, I wonder if it'll be hard to kill my boyfriend."

I realized that was it, I couldn't fight here at full strength because if I hurt her then I would hurt Geo. Why the hell do I care, he's not my friend.

"Damn it Solo!! Geo isn't your friend why do you care if he's hurt!!" I shouted at myself in my mind

"This is getting dull, I'm going to end this now." She said

She lifted the guitar like she was going to stab me with it. She thrust it down but I caught it with my hands, threw her back and said "Oh hell no!" I balled up my left fist, pressed it against my other hand and pulled out my sword. I still don't understand how that works. I slammed the sword on the ground causing a blast of purple energy. She let out a shriek of pain and fell back, she got up to send out a Shock Note but I lifted my hand and shouted "BURAI WAVE!!" My knuckle hit the ground and an energy wave traveled the ground to hit her dead on.

"Now is the time you choose to give me a good fight?" She asked

"No offense but I am so tired of hearing you talk."

I jumped into the air attempting to slash her, she blocked with her guitar but I cut threw easily and the sword cut her. She fell to the ground as she pulsed out.

"Geo's gonna be happy." I said smiling

I pulsed out then picked Sonia up, I carried her to the restaurant Geo was at.

"Hey, Geo." I said

"What?" Geo asked with a mouth full of fries

"There's someone you need to talk to."

I walked inside and when Geo saw her his jaw dropped making the half chewed fries fall out, then he fainted.

"Not the reaction I expected."

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Solo's P.O.V.**

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" Geo shouted as he held me against the wall by my shirt collar

"She attacked me first, it was self-defense! You should just be glad she's back!" I shouted back

"Um, guys." Carlos said

"WHAT?!" We both asked

"Shouldn't we leave before Galda sends some more guys to kick our butts?"

"Is it me or is Carlos actually making sense?" I asked

"It's not just you man I hear it too." Geo said

"I have my moments."

"Very rare moments." Gregory said making everyone even me chuckle

"OKAY, "make fun of Carlos time." IS OVER!! Let's go NOW!!" Carlos yelled pointing and walking to the door

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I carried Sonia and set her in the backseat, Gregory plopped down beside her and I said "No funny business." I sent him a death glare and he said "Never even crossed my mind……okay maybe it did a little."

"Carlos sit in between him and Sonia." Geo said

"Sir yes sir." Carlos said saluting

"That's not much different what's gonna stop his funny business?!" Gregory said angrily

"I'm an adoring mole and respect Geo far too much to do anything to his girlfriend."

"Exactly, now stop your complaining and get in!!" I said

Soon we were on the road and the complaining started up again.

"This car is way too small." Alister said

I was about to reply when we all heard a loud growling sound, our eyes darted to Solo and I said "Normally I'd be polite and ignore that but OW MY EARS!"

"That wasn't me." He replied. The sound roared again and it was coming from my Star Carrier, I looked to Mega and he said "What?! You humans aren't the only species in the world that needs to eat ya know. We just don't have to eat as often."

"Okay 1.how often do you have to and 2.what do you guys eat?"

"For us only once a month and I eat battle cards but only in wave form."

"That's weird."

"Just shut up and feed me!" Mega commanded

I groaned then pulsed in making the car go to the wave roads. I pulled out the first battle card I could grab and pulled out the Ice Pegasus card. I didn't notice what it was at the time and Mega devoured it. Suddenly blue light wrapped around me and the car. The light around started to expand and float into the air, more and more it expanded until it disappeared in a flash. A giant, blue jet with a gold Mega emblem on the top appeared after the flash. Everyone's jaws had dropped when the inside of the car turned into a cockpit and Alister said "I know I said this place was cramped but I don't think we need a whole plane."

"THIS!! IS!! AWESOME!!" Carlos cheered "We need a cool name for this thing…OH I got one okay um…………I forgot."

"The Pegasus Jet." Solo said

We all looked to Solo surprised he actually made a suggestion, Normally he doesn't want anything to do with us.

"WOW!! That name is awesome!!" Carlos yelled in Solo's face

Solo back away with a scared look stuck on his face and yelled "Get out of my face brat"

"All passengers please leave the cockpit and buckle your seatbelts or I'll have to kick all your asses."

Everyone left except for Solo and he started to snicker. "What's so funny?" I asked. He immediately stopped and looked away out of embarrassment. I was a little confused but then I realized something…I don't know how to drive a plane.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! I don't what to do, I can't drive this thing!! WHAT DO I DO, WHAT DO I DO, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT, WHAT!!"

"Get a hold of yourself." Solo said then slapping me across my face

"OW!! Dude, what the hell?!"

"Geo calm down or I'll hit you harder. It's just like driving the car except if you hit a guy with this there is no way to survive."

"This is officially the worst pep talk ever."

Carlos ran in and said "Guys, Gregory is putting Alister in a headlock."

"Passengers are not allowed in the cockpit!" I shouted

"Punch him in his kidneys, that'll get him to stop." Solo said

"Where are the kidneys?"

"LEAVE!!"

Carlos left and Solo started to snicker again.

"Okay you're gonna tell me what is so darn funny."

"The word cockpit that's it."

"I really how…OH now I get it."

I started to laugh loudly when I understood the joke, soon I heard another person's laughter. I looked to Mega but it wasn't him, then I looked to Solo and surprisingly it was him. I had never heard him laugh before, it felt odd but it was also good.

"Why is the word cockpit so funny?"

I whispered to him and he said "Okay now I get it…that's perverted." I chuckled and replied "Yeah it is but it's also funny."

Carlos ran in and said "I've heard that on plane flights the passengers get little bags of peanuts…WHERE ARE THE PEANUTS DARN YOU!!"

"DAMN IT CARLOS GET OUT NOW!!" Solo and I yelled

**(Meanwhile)**

**Darga's P.O.V.**

"Slave, I hunger." I said then snapped my fingers

The one known as Tundra Freeze walked towards me and asked "What do you wish for master?"

"Bacon cheeseburger, onion rings on the double."

"Yes master." He said leaving

"I crave entertainment while I wait for my meal. Gemini Spark come to me now."

They appeared quickly and I said "Tell me jokes."

"Hey Gemini W what sea creature is always grumpy?" Gemini B asked

"I don't know Gemini B what sea creature is always grumpy?" Gemini W asked

"A crab." Gemini B said

"Oh my god, that joke was so awful I think you shortened my life by twenty years. Just fight until you're both knocked out."

Gemini B tackled the other Gemini to the ground and they began jabbing each other.

"Now this is entertainment." I said smiling

Tundra Freeze returned with my food and said "Here you are master." I took my food then said "Now join them in their fight."

"Yes sir." He said then jumping in

"I love being evil." I said then taking a bite out of my burger

"Darga, stop torturing the prisoners and come here." Galda called from another room

"Fine, take five everyone."

I went to Galda and he had the humans known as Bud, Luna and Zack chained up and looking beat up.

"Kill them, these humans are of no use to me."

"If I had Reaper with me you would be so dead right now." Zack strained to say

Galda punched the small boy to make him shut up. I grabbed the chain and pulled them into another room.

"Make sure to use the gun so they don't suffer and annoy me with their tortured screams." Galda yelled

I grabbed a gun off the table before I closed the door to the room. I threw them all down and pointed the gun at them.

"Please don't do this." Luna said as she began

I pulled the trigger three times and the shots echoed throughout the room.

**Please Reveiw**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Luna's P.O.V.**

"Please don't do this." I said as I started to cry

He pointed the gun right at us. I closed my eyes and waited for the end, the gun fired three times but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see that the gun was pointed away from us and the bullets hit the wall. I began to talk but Darga put his hand over my mouth and said "Shush, if you want to live you need to be quiet." I nodded and he took his hand away. He walked to the wall and placed his hand against it, he took his hand away and that section of the wall rose up revealing a hidden door.

"Don't just sit there come on." He said

Bud, Zack and I got up and ran through the doorway, we were running through a seemingly endless hallway. I heard the doorway close and Darga run after us.

"Why are you helping us?" Bud asked

"I'm a copy of Geo that means that I have the same feelings that he has towards you guys so that means I'd rather die than have something horrible happen to you guys."

"Wow, that's really touching." Zack said

"But don't expect me to be a goody two shoes all the time I'm still gonna kill Geo."

We ran for another five or ten minutes until we came across a second doorway, Darga did the same thing to open this door that he did to open the first one. There was a short black EM being with his back turned to us was working at a table.

"Reaper." Darga said

Reaper turned around and angrily yelled "WHAT!!" Zack immediately jumped up and hugged Reaper.

"I thought you were dead, I'm so glad to see you!" Zack shouted

"Stop hugging me."

Zack let go and was grinning in a very creepy way.

"Galda said that he killed you, why are you still here?" I asked

Reaper smiled faintly and snapped his fingers, black energy swirled beside him turning into a replica of him.

"I can manipulate the shadows around me into different images. I used this ability and let Galda kill the copy."

"Wow that is so cool!" Bud said

"Reaper they need to stay in hiding for a while cuz Galda thinks they are dead." Darga said

"Fine, they can stay but if they piss me off even once I'm kicking their asses out of here."

"Thank you Reaper you're the best FM-ian a guy could ask for!!" Zack yelled hugging Reaper again

"Damn it, I said no hugging!!"

"Sorry."

**(Later)**

**Darga's P.O.V.**

I exited the secret room and went to Galda.

"Was everything okay in there? You were in there a while." He asked

"Uh, I waited a while and watched them beg." I said in a twisted tone

"You scare me sometimes." Galda said

"Yeah whatever, isn't it time we start getting the AM and FM armies ready so that if Mega Man gets here we'll be protected?"

"Yes…but there's someone I need to see before that."

"Who? You don't have any friends."

"You are a serious jackass sometimes."

"What do you expect? I'm an evil guy."

**(Later at Planet AM)**

**Galda's P.O.V.**

I walked the wave roads of planet AM, my heart had been pounding with anticipation and fear ever since I set foot on this place. This was going to be the first time I had seen her in so many years. I was close to her home and occasionally stared at the glow of the EM waves each of the homes gave off. My whole body was trembling when I gazed upon her dwelling. I felt like I was going to throw up at any time even though EM beings don't do that.

"Okay Galda, calm down and knock on the door." I said

I balled up my hand and reached for the door but pulled away before I was even close.

"C'mon Galda if you can kill three hundred people without an ounce of remorse you can knock on a door and talk to your old girlfriend." I thought

I extended my arm again and actually made contact with the door but it hardly made a sound.

"Okay nobody's home." I said turning around

The door opened and a grey, canine AM-ian that looked fifteen or sixteen stood there.

"Can I help you?" The kid asked

"That explains how he heard me, this kid has dog ears for god sake." I thought

"Hello, can you hear me dude?"

"I'm sorry, I think I may have the wrong house."

"Oh it's cool bro. Um, you look familiar do you know a guy named Omega-Xis?"

"Yes, he's my son."

The kid's eyes widened and his hands began to tremble.

"Is something wrong?" I asked

"Omega-Xis is my older brother."

"Oh, this is very awkward."

"You're telling me. I'm having a conversation with the guy who abandoned my mom and brother. You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand."

"Your brother said he was going to kill me too."

"I'm surprised he didn't. Mega's always had major anger issues."

"Yeah, I figured that out when he beat the living crap out of me."

"Enough small talk. What are you doing here?"

"I just came to talk to your mother um, what's your name?"

"My name is Dingo and why would you think I'll let you talk to my mom. She said that you went away for twenty-three years, what could you possibly have to say after all that time?!" Dingo said with his voice getting louder

"I just need to…"

"Are you going to apologize? Cuz if you are I can't believe it. Are you expecting them to except you into the family and forget all about this?"

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand. You abandoned them and didn't say a word to them for all these years."

"I MURDERED SOMEONE THAT DAY!!" I shouted

Dingo stopped talking and just stood there astonished at what I had said.

"I killed someone that day and I was afraid. When I took that poor person's life I liked it."

"W-what?"

"I liked it and because I liked it I knew it was going to happen again so I left. I left to save them from me, I loved both of them too much. I couldn't live with myself if I had harmed them. That's why I left, that's why I didn't speak to them because there was a chance I might kill them." I said as I began to cry softly

"Wow that's really depressing…look, mom will be back in a little bit so if you want you can wait here."

"Thank you very much." I said then entering the house

**Please Reveiw**

**P.S. If anyone has any ideas for the name of Mega's mother please tell me cuz I'm stumped.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**To Kara, I liked the vehicle names you came up with in your review if you come up with any more please tell me.**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

It was beginning to get dark as I continued to fly the Pegasus Jet. I had been flying for several hours and my eyelids grew heavier and heavier by the minute. I tried my best to stay conscious but me forcing my body awake caused a mild delirium.

"Can't……sleep…have to…steer the…plane." I thought as I slipped in and out of slumber

I couldn't take it anymore. I let myself doze off and my well deserved rest came. My head hit the steering wheel and I swear I heard Solo say "Geo wake up!" He shouted something else but I had slipped too deep into sleep to hear.

**Solo's P.O.V.**

"Oh my god!!" I shouted looking at Geo's sleeping body

The plane started to drop so I put Geo in my seat and pulled up on the steering wheel. The plane regained its normal altitude and I sighed in relief.

"You know next time you're tired tell me and I'll take the wheel." I said

**(A few hours later)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I felt so much better after I finally got some rest. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head. My eyes opened and I saw no one in the cockpit, no one was even steering the plane. I checked the controls and the Autopilot wasn't on and the plane wasn't dropping.

"Weird." I said leaving the room

I entered the passenger part of the plane and saw nothing but empty seats.

"Hello, is anyone here?"

I heard no response and ventured further into the jet and still found only empty seats.

"WHERE IS EVERYBODY!?" I shouted

"Keep it down! Some people are trying to sleep." I heard a recognizable voice say

"Well I'd like to know where those other people are cuz it's only you and me here." I said

Mega looked around and realized how silent it was.

"Who died?"

"I'm hoping no one did. I can't find anyone, it's like a ghost town or a ghost plane in here."

"You're telling me. If this party got any livelier a funeral might break out in here."

"Enough with the dead jokes. You're like a broken record sometimes."

"You shouldn't talk that way to someone that actually has some good news about this situation."

"What "good news" could you possibly have!?"

"Sonia's alive and sitting over there."

I whirled around and there she was, still sitting in the same place I left her. I bolted to her and embraced her sleeping form.

"Thank god you're here. Now if only you would regain consciousness I'd be as happy as can be."

I heard a groan come from a nearby seat. I looked to the seat behind Sonia and Solo was facedown and covered in bruises.

"OH MY GOD!! Solo are you alright?" I asked

"G-giant…bird." He managed to say

"OH CRAP! The giant bird's come back from the dead to deliver his revenge then eat our brains!!" Mega yelled

"You've been watching zombie movies again haven't you?"

"Uh…no." He said sheepishly

All of a sudden something rammed the plane making it spin. When the spinning ended I looked out the window and saw an all too familiar face……Condor Geograph.

"Damn I hate birds." I said

I bolted to the cockpit. The plane got smacked again before I took control of the wheel. He charged at us a third time but I pulled up to dodge.

"I can't dodge forever. I need to fight him."

I dodged again but his wing scraped up against the top.

"Damn this thing's too hard to maneuver." I said as I punched the control panel

"Maybe we should change this thing into something else." Mega suggested

That was it; I needed to get another vehicle but what kind? I thought to myself and instantly thought of one thing…Green Shinobi.

"I need speed and with Green Shinobi I'm as fast as can be but there's still a problem. What vehicle will this thing turn into?"

I saw Condor coming at again and decided to wing it. I pulsed out and the plane turned into the car. The car was still in the air and it started to fall.

"TRIBE ON!! SHINOBI!!"

Green light swirled around me and my form changed. I had no idea what I was on but I saw the outside instead of the inside of a vehicle. I looked down to see a green motorcycle with a golden Mega emblem on the sides of both wheels.

"The Shinobi Cycle? YEAH BABY!!"

I heard Condor coming so I doubled my speed and left him in the dust.

"How do you like me now sucka?!"

"WING LASER!!" He shouted when he caught up

I made a sharp turn to evade him, the cycle leaned so far to the right that my foot brushed up against the wave road. My heart began to pound like a drum as I went faster and faster.

"Uh, Geo?" Mega asked

"What?"

"Do you notice the dead end in the wave roads?"

I looked and Mega was right. It was the end of the road and there was a large gap between it and the next one. There wasn't enough room to turn so I decided "I'm gonna jump it." Mega said something to me but I didn't hear cuz I was too scared. I leaned back and lifted upward on the handlebars, the motorcycle soared into the air. Mega and I were screaming our heads off and I almost wet myself, I landed safely and the tires screeched on the new road.

"I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!!" I shouted

"Never do that again." Mega said wide eyed

"FLYING IMPACT!!"

Condor Geograph was closing in on me. I was already going at top speed. His large beak tapped the back wheel and the tire screeched. I thought fast and made the cycle jump again, I landed and threw the cycle into reverse. He shrieked in pain as the tires made a skid mark on his back. I jumped off the cycle and shouted "FUUMASHIPUUJIN!!" I threw out endless shuriken and they all pierced his back. He fell down and said "DAMN YOU MEGA MAN!!" He pulsed out and I landed on the road.

"That's enough excitement for one day."

I found Carlos and Gregory a short distance from where I was. I loaded Solo Sonia and the rest into the jet flew off before anyone else came.

**Please Review**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter was so late, I've been sick for a while now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**To Kara, I know I messed up big time on that chapter. That chapter proves that a cold, writer's block and your dad yelling at you to clean your room is not a good mixture.**

**Alister's P.O.V.**

"I'm glad that giant pigeon isn't attacking the plane anymore." I said to myself

I rubbed a sore spot on my arm. The giant pigeon seemed to like bashing up against it. I looked to my sleeping friends who was banged up worse than I was, I felt so embarrassed. I have the power of the FM sage of ice and yet I couldn't beat a pigeon.

"I'm so weak." I said crying softly

Avalanche came out of my Star Carrier and said "Alister, you're anything but weak."

"But I am weak, I couldn't beat that guy even though I had Carlos and Gregory helping me. I'm such a loser."

"Alister stop saying such things."

"They're better off without me, I'm going home to Yanimara." I said standing up from my seat

"But Alister, they need you here." Avalanche said trying to convince me still

"No they don't!" I yelled to him "They have Geo, Carlos, Gregory, Solo and Sonia if she ever wakes up! They can win without me."

"Very well. If you think it's for the best I will not stop you."

EM wave change!!

Alister!

On Air!!

I was incased in a large piece of ice and burst out as Avalanche Rush. I exited the plane and started to walk the wave roads home. I didn't go far before something large and heavy bashed into my side. I was knocked to the ground soon surrounded by people with torches.

"What do you think it is?" One of the people asked

"I don't know. We should bring him to the king." Another person said

"Why are you people just standing there?! Get this thing off me!" I shouted pushing up on the heavy object

I tried over and over but with no avail because my wave form wasn't built for strength.

"This stinks." I thought as I gave up on trying to get the object off me

"Let me go! I'm just a kid and if you pull this boulder off me I'll prove it."

They obeyed and lifted the rock from my body. I pulsed out and they gasped.

"WITCH!!" Someone shouted pointing at me

"Oh snap."

They all tackled me to the ground and started to carry me off.

"Close his mouth so he can't cast any spells."

My mouth was clamped shut and I couldn't say anything. I tried to wave change but I couldn't say the words needed.

"In the immortal words of Omega-Xis, this is some serious bull…uh…darn it what's that that other word he says. Dang I can't remember." I thought

"Don't worry, I'll get help." Avalanche said as I was carried off

**(Meanwhile on Planet AM)**

**Galda's P.O.V.**

"Are you sure that all this is necessary?" I asked

"Dude, you killed someone and enjoyed it. I'm taking all the precautions I can." Dingo said pointing a gun between my eyes

"Where did you even get that thing?" I asked "You're not old enough to own a gun, how'd you get that?"

"Mom's had a few crappy boyfriends and needed to beat them a little when they wouldn't leave. My dad was one of them."

"I was about to ask about him. What'd he do?"

"He cheated on her but then she beat the tar out of him and made him cry. The weird thing was that she was already going to dump him."

We heard something coming up to the house and Dingo said "Mom's home, now you stay here and I'll see if she wants to see you." He said as he walked to the door

"Understood."

He poked his head out the door and said "Mom, there's a deranged psychopath here to see you."

"Which one?" I heard her reply

A wonderful sensation was sent through my body as her heavenly voice entered my ears. I felt as if I was about to cry I was so happy.

"The one that has gold armor, a criminal record, and looks almost exactly like Mega."

Almost instantly she ran into the home and I saw her. She looked as beautiful as she did the day I met her. She was slightly shorter than me with dark blue armor.

"Hello Cassiopeia, it's been a while." I said timidly

"Dingo, go to your room for a while." She said

"No fair, I want to see you kill this guy. You owe me for not letting me see the last one get beat."

She grabbed his ear and put pressure on it. He cringed in pain and said "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, okay fine I'll go just let go." He made his way out of the room mumbling curses under his breathe while rubbing his sore ear.

"I am so dead." I thought

She balled up her first and approached me. I fell to the ground and said "It's obvious that I'm going to die so please do these two things for me. Aim for the heart or brain so it ends quickly and please don't tell Omega-Xis that I was here."

"Fine." She said

I got back up and closed my eyes waiting for my demise. I expected a jab to the face but instead a punch to the groin. I fell down screaming "OH DAMN IT!! Why the hell does everyone keep aiming down there?! Oh god am I bleeding? Oh my god I think I'm bleeding!! No wait, false alarm." She grabbed me by the neck and held me up ready to punch me again.

"Why do I always go for strong women, it never works out for me." I thought before she smashed her fist into my right eye

"That was for leaving."

"Only one savage beating? Wow, I got off easy." I joked

"And this is for coming back."

I was puzzled at what was going to happen next but it became clear when her face came closer to mine. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek but then she slugged my stomach.

"What was that for?" I said clutching my stomach

"That's incase you leave again." She said before she walked away

"Omega-Xis is going to be furious." Dingo said as he watched the whole thing from a hallway

**Please Reveiw**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Alister's P.O.V.**

"PUT ME DOWN YOU JERKS!!" I shouted as I was still being carried by the angry mob

I had been carried for more than an hour now. I had been yelling at them to put me down the entire time but every time they ignored me. Why hadn't Avalanche come back with help yet? A few minutes later they came to a stop. I looked to see a large medieval village with an enormous castle.

"Why the heck is there a mediaeval town in the year 220X?"

"Shut your mouth witch!" A person in the mob said

"Darn it!! How many times do I have to say it?! I'm not a witch!!"

They carried me into the castle and I was soon in the throne room.

"Your Majesty, a witch has made his way into our village. What do you propose we do with him

I lifted my head up to look at the king and I was stunned. He was a kid probably no older than me. The kid's clothes were mostly blue except for a red cape looking thing and a golden crown on his head.

"You've got to be kidding me." I thought

"Just take him to the dungeon." He said very bored

"WHAT?! You're not even gonna hear my side of the story?!"

"Shut up peasant."

"You suck!"

The mob threw me to the ground and I was taken by a muscular guard. He took me to a room full of cages. The place smelled like the inside of a public restroom and almost made me vomit. I was tossed into the cell farthest from the door and the guard said "We'll deal with you in the morning, witch scum."

"I'm not a witch, you dork!!"

I was now all alone. I knew I wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon so I laid down and took a nap. I didn't have my eyes closed for more than two seconds before I heard my stomach growl.

"Hey guard, I'm hungry!" I said but no one came

I groaned and laid back down on the ground. My hunger pains grew more and more frequent with each passing minute. I was getting angry but then I hear someone say "Here you go." I sat up to see a girl with a white dress and long brown hair with a food tray. She set the tray inside the cell and I looked to it. There was a bread looking thing and a tin cup with a gray liquid in it.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you something better. This was all I could grab." She said looking discouraged

I didn't care what it was, I grabbed for the bread thing and took a bite out of it. It was stale, the inside was orange and it tasted like a sponge but it was better than nothing. I reached for the cup next, I took a sip from it and it had small chunks of something in it. It tasted like dishwater. I finished off the food if you could call that food and said "Thank you very much."

"I'm sorry my brother Jason threw you in here. He's been very bored lately."

"That doesn't give him the right to throw me in here! He didn't even listen to my part of the story."

"What were you captured for?" She asked

"I was accused of being a witch."

"But there is no such thing."

"FINALLY! I meet someone that actually has a brain in this stupid place. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is Alexis and yours?"

"Alister."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alister." Alexis said

Alexis and I talked for quite a long time until she had to leave or bed. I felt a bit tired myself and took a long nap.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Avalanche's P.O.V.**

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!!" I bellowed

This was the third time I had yelled but no one was awakening. They all sleep like rocks.

"I swear to god if you guys don't wake up I will give you guys such brain freeze."

Carlos yawned and said "What's with all the racket." I got up in his face and said "Alister got captured by a bunch of crazy people with torches and they're gonna kill him cuz they think he's a witch!"

"Is it too much to ask that we have one night without a bunch of psychos messing with us?" Carlos said getting up

"Apparently it is."

"Well we better save him before they set him on fire on a stake."

"Say what now?" Hawk asked

"That was a common way that people in medieval times used to kill witches." Carlos said pulsing in

"OH MY GOD, ALISTER'S GONNA DIE!!" I said as I began to cry hysterically

"Okay, while he's crying I'll wake everyone else up." Hawk Hurricane said

**(Meanwhile)**

**Alister's P.O.V.**

It was almost morning and I was growing worried. Avalanche hadn't come back yet and the guard said they were gonna "deal with me" What the heck were they going to do to me?!

"Darn it! I'm gonna die before I even have my first girlfriend." I said as I fell to my knees and cried

The guard came shortly after and dragged me out of the cell. We left the castle and I saw a large crowd of people cheering with torches in their hands. In the middle of the crowd I saw a large stake, I knew they were going to burn me alive. I tried to remove myself from the guards grip but he was too strong. I pleaded to him to let me go but he clamped my mouth shut, all hope seemed lost and I began to cry. We reached the stake and they tied me to it. Jason walked into view and said "Any last words."

"Only four: I'M!! NOT!! A!! WITCH!!"

"Enough of your lies! Set fire to the stake and let us rid ourselves of this wretch." He shouted

The people approached with their torches and were just about to set the stake ablaze when…

"MEGA ROCKET!!"

A bolt of green energy struck the crowd of people and sent a few flying. The stake was hit during the blast and toppled over. The stake was caught by Nova Burst.

"You okay buddy?" He asked

"Aside from being kidnapped, imprisoned and almost being burnt to death I'm just fine."

"This is not a time for sarcasm." Mega Man said

The townspeople readied many catapults but Hawk hurricane and Burai destroyed the devices.

"I told you guys they were gonna burn him on a stake now pay up!" Hawk Hurricane said

Everyone handed 500 zenny to Hawk Hurricane while groaning in defeat.

"You guys bet on how I was going to die?!"

They were about to answer when the castle crumbled to the ground. We all immediately looked to Hawk Hurricane.

"I didn't do that."

"We did." Unknown voices said

We turned and saw a tall and muscular knight AM-ian and a small robotic AM-ian with two handguns.

"Oh crap, Knight Lance and Blitz." Mega Man said

In a split second Blitz was in front of Burai and Hawk Hurricane. He fired two shots into them without warning and they pulsed out. Mega Man and Nova Burst tried to intervene but were beaten by Knight Lance.

"Darn it, this is not my day." I said

**Please Reveiw**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**To Kara, I do enjoy the idea of kids being in charge because sometimes I feel that they have no power. Also yes, Alister is eight now.**

**Alister's P.O.V.**

"Darn it, this is not my day." I said

Knight Lance lunged at me with his sword. I backed away as fast as I could but the sword made a gash in my leg. I clenched my teeth, slammed my eyes shut and grabbed the cut, in no time my hands were covered in my blood. When I reopened them Blitz had his gun pointed to my face.

"Any last words?" He said

"I've got a few." Avalanche said behind Blitz

Avalanche rammed into Blitz knocking him a great distance.

"Stay the hell away from Alister

"Cut it a little closer next time why don't ya." I said

"Hey, I did the best I could. These guys sleep like rocks."

Knight Lance raised his blade took a swipe at me. I was able to evade him this time and…

EM wave change!!

Alister!!

On Air!!

I morphed my arm into a sword and swung at him. His shield took the hit and my arm snapped off.

"Darn my brittle arms." I said picking up the severed arm and putting it back of

He struck me in the stomach making me fall backwards onto the cold dirt. He thrust his blade at my gut but I caught the sword between my feet.

"This is a very uncomfortable position." I strained to say

"I imagine so." Knight Lance said

I threw him back and jumped up right away firing my ice shards at him. The shards did nothing and bounced right off his armor.

"God, I suck!"

Just then a sharp pain went off in my back. I lost the feeling and control of my body and fell to the ground.

"NEVER turn your back when Collin is in the house!!" Blitz yelled

"You know what the rule with me is?" I asked

"What?" They both asked

"Never give me a chance to recover." I said as I got up

They started to walk towards me but they stopped like they were stuck. They looked down and their feet were incased in ice.

"And that's the reason why." I said morphing my hand into a hammer

I expected them to look discouraged but they were chuckling. Blitz held up his handguns and said "Weapon change." The guns started to glow and came together. The glow faded away and a large rifle with a cord leading to a gas tank on his back came into view. He pointed the barrel at their frozen feet and flames poured out of it. The ice was reduced to a small puddle.

"That is so not fair!" I said

"We're bad guys now. We're not supposed to fight fair." Knight said

Blitz bolted at me. He jumped at me firing flames at me. I fell to the ground and when Blitz was above me I kicked him with both feet. Knight Lance slashed at me several times but I 

was too fast. I thought I could avoid all the hits but he caught me off guard and slugged my stomach. I was hurled into the rubble of the destroyed castle.

"Worst day ever." I said struggling to get up

Knight Lance walked to my spot and picked me up by my neck. Blitz followed close behind and pointed his flamethrower at my stomach. Blitz almost pulled the trigger but suddenly they fell over. Knight Lance released his grip on me and I saw Harp Note.

"You okay kid?" She asked

"Uh…yes. Thank you." I said in shock

"Thank me when we take these guys down." Harp Note said getting ready to fight again

I turned to my knocked out enemies and they were getting up.

"Okay, who goes after whom?" I asked

"Dibs on the nine-year-old with a flamethrower." She said

"No fair! Oh, this sucks!" I said as she ran at Blitz

Knight Lance struck my face and threw me back a great distance. I became disoriented and didn't know where I was. For some reason there was water everywhere. I came to my senses and I was in a large well with damp rocks for walls. I jumped out and was immediately greeted by Knight Lance. He was running at me and there was no time to think. I moved to the side and stuck my foot out. He tripped and fell down the well.

"Wow, I can't believe that trick works outside of cartoons."

He tried to jump out but I threw my hands out and said "BIG CHILL!!" Cold air blasted from my hands and froze him in place except for his head.

"Get me out of here you jackass!" He shouted

"It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again, HA!" I said then walking away

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

**(Meanwhile)**

**Harp Note's P.O.V.**

"Machine Gun String!!" I shouted

Guitar strings sprang from my guitar and crashed into Blitz. He sent out a large wave of fire from his flamethrower. I evaded the best I could but my arm got scorched. I didn't let the pain distract me from the fight. He continued to send waves of fire at me.

"BURN BABY BURN AHAHAHAAA!!" Blitz said maniacally

"I wonder if he knows that it's not even hitting me anymore…oh well, Shock Note." I said strumming my guitar

My shock notes went through the fire and zapped Blitz. While he was stunned I snatched the flamethrower from him and snapped it like a twig.

"You are not nice." He said when he recovered from paralysis

"This is getting boring. HARP CRUSH!!" I said

I struck my guitar and a loud destructive noise blew him back. His armor was cracked and had chunks missing from it.

"Ouchy." He said

He got back up and changed the remains of his flamethrower into a machinegun. He fired countless rounds at me but not one of the bullets hit me.

"Wow, for an AM-ian who specializes in guns you aim sucks." I said

He still kept firing even though he continued to miss. I was perplexed at first but then I heard him snoring.

"He's sleep-shooting?!" I asked

He then fell onto his back and resumed his slumber.

"Sweet dreams."

"Well it looks like you're done." Avalanche Rush said

"How'd you beat Knight Lance?" I asked

"I tripped him, he fell inside a well and I froze him." He said laughing

**(Later)**

**Alister's P.O.V.**

We were all about to leave the village.

"Alister wait!" Alexis said as she chased after us

"What is it?" I asked turning to her

"You almost forgot this."

She showed me my violin and I was overcome with joy.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" I said hugging her

I then heard snickering from my friends and realized what they were laughing at. I let go off Alexis and my face was redder than a tomato.

"T-thank you." I said as she handed me the instrument

She left and Gregory started with the jokes.

"Who was that Alister, your girlfriend?" He mocked

I kicked him in between the legs and as he fell to the ground groaning I yelled "Anyone else want to feel my reebok in their grapes?! Huh?! Let's just go before I kill somebody!"

**Please Review**

**P.S. For those of you that don't know the line that Alister said when Knight Lance fell down the well was a line from the movie "Silence of the Lambs" It's a movie about a cannibal.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Darga's P.O.V.**

Three days had past now and Galda still hadn't come back from Planet AM. I was starting to get awfully annoyed.

"Damn it where is he?" I asked myself

"Master." Gemini B said

"What?" I groaned

"As you instructed earlier, we were to inform the armies of both planets to get ready to fight Mega Man. We need to hurry because he and his team have already taken out a few of our soldiers."

"Fine, just take Cepheus and he'll take care of the rest. We'll take Tundra to Planet AM later."

"Yes sir." He said saluting

"Tundra, come here now."

"Yes what is it?" Tundra asked

"Come with me."

I lead him to the room that I took Bud, Luna and Zack to. The door opened as I walked towards it and closed when we were inside. I lead him to the long hallway ending in Reaper's room.

"EDDIE WAKE UP!!" I said slapping Tundra Freeze on the back on his head

He fell to the ground and soon said "What the hell happened? Why does my head hurt?! Where am I?!" He stood up and saw me. He tackled me to the ground holding a sword up to my neck. He was about to slit my throat but Bud, Luna and Zack held him.

"Eddie don't do it. He's a good guy…sorta." Zack said

"Good guy my foot. He took over our minds and he made me buy a cheeseburger. That was a dead cow you were eating you carnivorous jackass!!" Tundra Freeze shouted

"Oh right, I forgot that you were a vegetarian. My bad."

"That's no reason to kill him." Bud said

"Says you!!"

"Eddie get off of him right this second!!" Luna shouted

"Yes ma'am." He said getting off

"How come you only listen to her?" Zack asked

"It's cuz he has a…" Bud said but was interrupted

Tundra Freeze punched Bud to the ground before he could finish the sentence.

"He had a huge bug on his face. I'll go call the exterminator." Tundra Freeze said then leaving

"You do know he likes you right?" I asked

"Of course I know. It's painfully obvious." Luna said

"Do you like him back?" Zack asked

Luna slapped Zack on the back of his head knocking him to the floor.

"Just asking." He whined

"I better go to Planet AM to see what's taking Galda so long." I said leaving the room

**(Meanwhile)**

**Galda's P.O.V.**

I woke from my sleep and stretched my one arm. I suddenly heard Dingo yell. He bolted inside and tripped.

"Is there a problem?" I asked

"There is a very sick man out there." Dingo said obviously frightened

"What kind of sick? "Stay in bed sick" or "Oh my god! Keep him away from a razorblade sick"?"

"More like "Lying, cheating, drunk at 9:00 am sick"!"

"Wow, that poor bastard. What the hell is he doing here?"

"He wants my mom to take him back and he wants to send me to military school."

"Uh…okay."

"He comes out here once every few weeks and he's always drunk and we always have to call the police on him."

"DAMN IT!! Come out here you stupid kid and get that bitch mother of yours out here too!!" we heard someone shout from outside

Dingo opened the window and shouted "Go to hell dad!! You're the worst ass that ever lived." He closed the window ducked as something glass broke against the window.

"You don't talk to me like that you stupid brat! I'm your daddy." The man shouted again

"That's it I'm going out there to have a talk with this guy." I said walking out the door

The man came into full view. He definitely was Dingo's father. He looked almost exactly like him except for the height.

"Well what do we have here?" The man asked with a slur in his speech "It looks like the whore got herself a new job."

I wanted to rip his guts out with my blade but for some reason I wasn't. Damn it, I was going soft.

"I'm talking to you gold boy." He said getting up in my face

"Two words: breath mint."

He pulled his fist back and tried to punch me. I caught it in my hand and said "I don't want to hurt you. Just leave and we won't have any problems." He used his free arm to deliver a low blow to my stomach. I cringed and held myself, I was still sore from the beating Cassiopeia gave me.

"Not so tough now are you?" He said

He punched the back of my head knocking me down. That strike didn't hurt and I got up immediately, now I was mad. He pulled his arm back but I caught both his index finger and bent it back. He fell to the ground screaming in agony. I bent it back more and more until I heard the bones snap.

"DAMN IT!! You son of a bitch, you broke my finger!!" He shouted hold his hand

"Next time I'll break your neck."

He got back and took a few swings at me. His efforts were futile as I blocked every blow without even trying. When he threw his last punch I caught it and immediately twisted with all my strength. I sent him spinning into the air then he was on the ground.

"You'll pay for this gold boy. Me and my boys are gonna kill you."

"Go ahead tell your friends. Tell them how you got beat by a man with one arm."

He had nothing to say after that statement. He just walked away mumbling.

"That was so amazing." I heard Dingo say as he walked outside

"I don't think he'll be coming around here anymore."

Dingo suddenly did something that caught me off guard…he hugged me.

"Thank god someone finally put that loser in his place. I love you like the father that guy never was."

I smiled down at him and returned the hug. Something oddly didn't feel right, I felt like someone was staring at me. As much to my surprise someone was. Darga was staring right at me from a building top without me noticing.

"Damn you Galda." Darga said "You going soft on me. If this continues I'll have to go on with the operation myself."

**Please Reveiw**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Darga's P.O.V.**

I slammed my fist on a table making it snap like a twig.

"Damn that Galda." I said "Dr. Orihime and I are trying to rule the universe and he's off playing "World's greatest dad" This makes me sick!"

"Darga, Ra-Mu is on its way to being revived." Dr. Orihime said walking into the room

"What's taking so long?!" I shouted

"I would normally need all three OOParts to awaken it but because Geo Stelar has them it's going to take longer."

"How much more time do you need?"

"At least five days."

"Damn, Geo and his team are close to the wave road that leads to Planet FM. It's in the next town they're coming to. We don't have five days; we need Ra-Mu now!!" I yelled grabbing Dr. Orihime's shirt collar.

I was knocked down by a punch to the face. I looked at my attacker to see Dr. Orihime's bodyguard Empty. I gave him a look of scorn and pulled out my sword.

"You'll pay for that."

I was about to slice him when I was struck by an idea.

"Actually…I may have some use for you. If memory serves, you were the one that Geo had the most trouble with. That settles it; you'll go to Earth along with all the FM aliens to stall Geo."

I snapped my fingers and Taurus, Wolf, Crown, Libra, Ophiuchus and Gemini Spark entered the room.

"Wasn't there also a crab?" Dr. Orihime

"Yes but Galda and I thought he was a total douche and decided not to recruit him. Now go my soldiers, go and finish off Geo Stelar!"

Every one of them left except for Empty. I commanded him to go again but he still stood there.

"Damn it, obey me!" I shouted

"Empty, go with the FM aliens and destroy Stelar." Dr. Orihime said

"Yes ma'am." Empty said solemnly and walked away

"Wait, you're gonna need something." I said running after Empty

He turned to me and I handed him a gun with a lens looking device at the end.

"This gun emits a beam of light that is similar to Galda's Mind Flash. Use it if things get out of hand."

He took the device from me and strolled off.

"Are you sure they're going to be enough?"

"They should be enough but just in case they aren't I called the two strongest earlier. Geo's in for the fight of his life…also how come Empty only talks and listens to you? Okay, I have another question, I know it is none of my business but does he nail you or something cuz you two are always together?" I asked

Orihime slapped me across my face and I fell down to the floor.

"OUCH!!"

"Boys your age shouldn't talk like that." She said walking away

"I am fourteen; I can talk however I want to. Well, technically I'm only a few months old because I was cloned but since I was cloned from a fourteen year old I am fourteen!" I yelled

**(Meanwhile)**

**Gregory's P.O.V.**

"I am so bored. I haven't gotten to fight once." I groaned

"I'd count that as pretty darn lucky." Alister said relaxed

"Not for a guy who likes to fight." Carlos said walking around on his hands

"All you guys got your chance to fight. Where the hell is mine?!" I said

"Calm down. You can beat Galda up as much as you want when we get to planet FM." Alister said as he began to play his violin

I suddenly snapped and picked Alister up by his shirt collar.

"Enough with the friggin violin already!!"

"Its how he kills time so just leave him alone." Carlos said as he stood on one hand

"Well he's killed it. It's dead and buried just stop it already. I have heard that stupid thing so much that it haunts my dreams!"

"Keep it quiet back there." Solo shouted from the cockpit

"No! I won't keep it quiet. I will not be quiet until I fight someone!!"

Sonia got up from her seat and bashed her guitar into my kneecap. I went down screaming.

"Thank you Sonia." Alister said

"Anytime." She said sitting back down

"I think my kneecap is broken." I said

Geo's voice was then heard through the intercom.

"Attention passengers: we will be landing soon so please buckle your seat belts. We hope you have enjoyed your time at Pegasus Airlines."

The plane turned back into a car and we were on the ground. We were in a park with tall trees with a few picnic tables here and there.

"What about Collin and Tony?" I asked getting out of the car

"Take them with us and let's see if we can wake them up." Solo said

Geo and Solo picked Tony up while I carried Collin. We laid them on the nearest picnic table and suddenly a lightning blast hit the car making it explode. A tall EM being wearing a blue robe jumped down from the wave roads.

"NOOOOOOO!! OH GOD WHY?! WHYYYYYYYY MY CAR, DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!!" Geo shouted as he fell to his knees

"Dude, it's just a car." I said

"I will kill whoever blew up my car…who blew up my car!"

"That blue guy over there." Carlos said

"Oh crap its Empty!"

"What's empty?" I asked

"No, he's Empty." Geo said

"So what's he supposed to be full of?" Carlos asked

"No, that guy's name is Empty." Sonia said

"Oh, now we get it." Alister said

"THUNDER BAZOOKA!!" Empty shouted

A cannon-like device appeared on Empty's chest and a lightning blast came from it. We all wave changed and evaded it. I looked down at the picnic table to make sure Collin and Tony were okay and the blast had missed them.

"That was close." Burai said

"Guys, can I fight this one?! Please, please, please!?" I asked

"Go ahead." Mega Man said

I jumped down from the wave roads while my Magma Blade formed in my hands. The enemy ahead was just standing there as I got closer and closer. I was right in front of him, I rammed my blade into his stomach but he acted as if nothing had happened.

"That was anticlimactic." Hawk Hurricane said

Empty grabbed my arm and tossed me into a tree. He pulled out a gun device with a lens and was about to pull the trigger.

"Gregory!!" Hawk Hurricane yelled flying towards me

Empty pulled the trigger and a light emitted from the lens. I thought for sure that it would hit me but instead Hawk Hurricane flew in front of the light. It hit him dead on and he fell down.

"Oh crap, are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah." He said

"What? This gun was supposed to make you a mindless puppet." Empty said

"Your mind control tricks won't work on me alien man. Even I can't control my mind." Hawk Hurricane said

"I had a feeling this piece of junk would fail." Empty said tossing the gun aside

I got back up but was zapped by a large thunder blast. Gemini Spark B and W appeared before us.

"As if we didn't have enough trouble already." Avalanche Rush said

More FM-ians appeared before us but I wasn't worried about them. They were pushovers.

"Is this it? Cuz the only people here that are a threat are you and Gemini Spark." Mega Man said to Empty

"Nova Burst, if you please." Burai said

"It would be my pleasure…NOVA BALL!!"

My fireball launched from my hands and struck the FM-ians except for Gemini Spark who dodged. They were all out cold.

"Like he said: total pushovers." Harp Note said

"But they're not." Empty said pointing upward

Mega Man was the first to look up. A look of horror fell upon his face and he was speechless. I looked up as well and saw a tall EM being with long, blue hair and a red and black suit along with a huge EM being with gold and purple armor with a chariot for legs.

"Apollon Flame and Auriga General." Mega Man said in fright

"I have no idea who those guys are but I'm sure they're not the good guys."

Apollon Flame raised his arm in the air and an enormous fireball formed.

"SUN FLARE!!" Apollon Flame said throwing the ball down

"Everyone scatter!" I shouted

We were too late, the ball went too fast and struck the ground. The patch of grass we were on was set ablaze, I didn't feel much since my element is fire but the same couldn't be said for my friends. The flames subsided and my friends were in so much pain. I was surprised they were still standing.

"This isn't good." I thought

"We're gonna have to split them up. They're too strong together." Burai said

"Burai and I'll take Apollon." Mega Man said

"I call dibs on the chariot guy!" Hawk Hurricane said excitedly

"Avalanche and I'll take care of Gemini Spark." Harp Note said

"Empty is mine." I said

I bolted at Empty and tackled him. I knocked him back and slugged him. He still acted as if I wasn't doing anything.

"Damn, why don't you show emotion are you emo or something?"

"Thunder Bazooka." He said

The cannon appeared again and zapped me.

"This obviously isn't gonna be a walk in the park." I said

**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Nova Burst's P.O.V.**

"PYRO FIST!!" I shouted

My hands ignited and I took two swings at Empty. Both of my attacks made contact but he still showed no signs of pain.

"Why can't I hurt him?" I asked myself

I continued to jab him but still nothing. Empty grabbed my last punch and said "You cannot harm me for I do not exist."

"Say what?" I thought

"Magic Thunder." He said

I jumped back thinking that he was going to fire the cannon again but I was mistaken. I thought I was safe when the gun didn't appear but then a massive jolt was sent through my body. I looked up and saw lightning bolts coming from the sky.

"Uh-oh."

I ran as fast as I could with the bolts following close behind.

"Too bad this guy's under Galda's control. He could really be a good help to us." I said when the bolts stopped falling

"Fool, Galda has no control over me." I heard Empty say

I turned to see Empty staring directly at me.

"Then why the hell are you fighting me!?" I asked

He answered my question with a blast from his bazooka.

"Nova Ball!"

I threw my fire ball at Empty but he swatted it away without effort.

"Why do you continue to fight me when you know you can't harm me?" Empty asked

"Oh, I'll find a way to hurt you and when I do it is so on!"

"You talk too much."

"Didn't hurt me when the entire village said it, doesn't hurt me when you say…also if you think I talk too much that's nothing compared to my little brother!"

Empty set up the Thunder Bazooka and I started to freak out.

"C'mon Gregory, you need to stall for time so you can think of a plan… maybe that'll work."

I saw the bazooka ready to fire so I fell to my knees.

"Look in your heart, I'm praying to you, look in your heart! You can't do this, it's not right! It's a wrong situation…I-I couldn't help it it's my nature! Somebody hands me an angle I play it, I don't deserve to die for that! Do you think I do?! This is not us, this is some hop dream! I'm praying to you, I can't die, I can't die out here in the woods!!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Empty asked

"It's a line from a movie okay! I can't die, I'm only fifteen." I said then crying

"You're trying to sway me with emotions so you can think of a plan."

"How did you figure that out so fast?"

He grabbed me by my throat and started squeezing. I gasped for air as his grip grew stronger. He punched me hard sending me flying, when I landed I dug a long trench in the ground.

"Ouch."

Empty made his way to me in no time and was already about to zap me again.

"Oh crap, I'm gonna die." I thought

"WAIT!! Before you kill me can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"That Dr. Orihime person…have you ever…made a move on her."

He seemed shocked at what I had said and shot at me.

"IT WAS JUST A QUESTON!!" I said as I evaded the blast

I ignited my fists and jumped up. I sent out countless punches at an almost impossible speed but my efforts were in vain as he blocked every single one. I didn't stop no matter how many he blocked. I grew tired while it seemed that Empty could go on forever. He slammed an uppercut on my chin and I tottered backwards.

"Damn." I said breathing heavily

"Time to end this."

"What have I ever done to you?" I asked

"What?" He asked with a confused tone

"What have I ever done that was so bad that you had to kill me?"

"……"

"That's what I thought." I said

"Dr. Orihime commanded me to, that is reason enough."

"Oh, you're gonna kill us because we ticked off your girlfriend?"

"She is not my girlfriend."

I noticed he got slightly angry and I was stricken by inspiration.

"You're right. What was I thinking?" I said

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"Well, it just seems like she wouldn't go for you."

"Why do you say that?" He said getting noticeably aggravated

"Cuz you're emotionless and you do whatever she says even if it's something you know is wrong."

I saw his fist ball up and his eyes full of rage. I smiled and thought "I hit a nerve. This is good, if I can keep this up he'll get distracted enough for me to use my new attack."

"I suggest you keep quiet." He said trying to hide his anger

"Nah, I don't think I will. I bet she only sees you as a servant."

That was the last straw for him. He bolted right at and threw a punch at me. He was slower than usual so I was able to dodge it and kick him in the stomach. He actually groaned in pain and held the sore area.

"It's time." I thought

I did a series of back flips to get a distance away from him. My body began to glow soon an aura of fire enveloped around me. Empty got his bazooka ready to fire so I tried to speed it up.

"HELL'S RAMPAGE!!" I shouted

Suddenly the fire aura expended setting him and half the park on fire. The fire turned into a large twister before subsiding I looked to Empty and his charred body fell.

"This is why I hate teenagers." Empty said before slipping out of consciousness

"I need to work on that attack so it doesn't hurt me too." I said sitting against a burned tree

**(Meanwhile)**

**Hawk Hurricane's P.O.V.**

Auriga General and I were sitting on the wave roads waiting. We just sat there for a while until a boy with messy brown hair and a blue jacket slapped me on the back of my head.

"Wake up idiots it your turn." The boy said

"Oh is it our turn?" Auriga General asked "I thought this whole chapter was gonna be fight between Nova Burst and Empty?"

"NO! I just made his fight scene longer since he had to wait a long time for his fight."

"Sorry mister author…by the way can I asked you something?" Hawk Hurricane asked

"Fine."

"Why am I so annoying?"

"I based you off of one of my cousins."

"Oh."

"Now get on with the fight." The author said walking off screen

"Sorry for the delay everyone. " Auriga said

"Alright let's stop breaking the fourth wall and let's fight." I said

I formed two Gust Bombs in my hands and flung them at Auriga General. He threw the wheels on his chariot in reverse to avoid them.

"Hell Roller!" He yelled

He charged at me going almost too fast. I soared into the air but I felt Auriga's helmet brush up against my foot.

"Phew, that was close." I said

He came to a stop and looked up at me. I Felt safe at this altitude and started the trash talking.

"HA! How you gonna get me up here chariot man?"

Auriga General snapped his fingers and three small soldiers in black armor appeared.

"Like this." He said picking up one of the soldiers

He hurled the soldier right at me. It came at me like a rocket and scratched my wing. Even though it was only it scratch the speed of it made it hurt way more than it should.

"This could be a problem." I said

He snatched up the other soldiers and flung them at me as well. I was able to avoid them this time.

"Okay, I'm not safe on land or in the sky…this sucks."

I wasn't paying attention and another soldier was thrown. This time it made a hole in my wing and I couldn't maintain flight. I fell to the ground and he already was trying to flatten me.

"AAAAAAAAH!!" I screamed as he chased after me

"You can't run forever." He said

"Well, I sure as heck can try!"

I looked at the hole in my wing and Tried to think of a strategy. With the hole there I could use Talon Storm or Air Cutter. I could only use my Gust Bombs.

"This isn't going well."

I reached the end of the wave road and couldn't find other that I could jump to. I turned to Auriga General who was still chasing after me.

"It okay, I can handle one hit from him." I assured myself

Just then a large black wheel with spikes appeared on the chariot. He slowly made his way towards me.

"But not from that! Oh god. What am I gonna do, what am I gonna do?! Oh god I'm gonna die!!"

Auriga approached more and more and was almost at me.

"………Wait a minute. That might work."

I then pulsed out an Auriga was dumbstruck.

"Damn it, I didn't think you'd be smart enough to figure that out." Auriga General said

"And you know what really sucks for you?" I asked

"What?"

I pulsed back in and said "My wing's healed up now."

"Ah crap." He said

**Please Review**

**P.S. For those of you that are wondering why I'm suddenly making jokes about Dr. Orihime and Empty it's because I just recently thought of a few jokes about then and with me when I think of a joke I have to tell it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**To Kara, the movie was Miller's Crossing. It's a movie about gangsters. Also I think Empty is both, I don't know much about him either. In the show they didn't say much at all and in the game he's supposed to be…do you really want me to say this next part? It's a big spoiler for MMSF2**

**Hawk Hurricane's P.O.V.**

"Ah crap." Auriga General said

I flew back up to the wave roads ready to strike. I formed two Gust Bombs in my hands and chucked them at him.

"Do you really think that will work this time?" He asked

He through his chariot into reverse again and dodged my attack. I was starting to get agitated.

"Talon Storm!" I yelled

I spun around until I become a tornado. Green energy blades flew out in all directions but none of them came close to Auriga.

"Dang it, I need to work on my aim with those things."

"I'll say."

"Shut it!" I said getting more agitated

"Carlos, you need to calm down." Hawk said in my mind "If you keep getting mad you won't be able to focus."

"Okay." I thought taking a deep breath

I dove down at him and gave him a punch to the face. It hurt me more than it hurt him…literally. Before I could land my next blow he rammed his giant fist into my stomach. I threw a Gust Bomb out but just like the others it missed.

"Crap." I said

I balled up my fist and took two more swings at him. Again it didn't hurt him, He brought his hand down on my head and I was squashed between his hand and the wave road. I struggled to get away but he pushed his hand harder making my efforts a waste.

"What a stupid little boy." He said laughing at me

He picked me up and tossed me. When I hit the ground I was covered I n black dust. I stood up and saw the ground was nothing but scorched grass. I saw Empty's charred body on the ground a short distance away. I was horrified at what I saw next, my brother was sitting against a tree looking beat up and almost dead. I rushed to his side to see if he was okay

"Gregory?" I asked but with no response

"Gregory?" I asked a little louder but still with no response

"GREGORY?!" I shouted

No matter how loud I shouted he still wouldn't answer me. I felt myself beginning to cry out of concern. I didn't feel sad…I felt furious. I flew back to the wave road and looked to Auriga who was laughing at my pain.

"Empty sure did a number on that guy." He said

"That is it. NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!! YOU ARE DEAD CHARIOT MAN!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

I bolted to him and socked him in the stomach. I made a huge dent in his armor and sent him flying. He landed on his back and before he recovered I ripped his chariot off.

"OH MY GOD, YOU RIPPED MY LEGS OFF!!"

Wind started to swirl around us and I shouted "SHOCK HURRICANE!!" The wind grew faster and more vicious as it started to shred Auriga General's body. Soon the hurricane faded away but I wasn't finished. I started to punch again. Every time my fist hit it made a large dent or hole. I felt my anger subsiding and I had no memory of what had just happened.

"Holy Swiss cheese, did I do this?"

"Yes, and I have a new found fear of you."

"I have no idea what just happened but I do know that I feel so much better." I said

**(Meanwhile)**

**Harp Note's P.O.V.**

"OW!! Stop it!!" Gemini B shouted as I continued to beat him with my guitar

Gemini W who was enjoying watching the beating said "I always knew that Rey would get savagely beaten one day I'm just surprised that it happened so soon."

"Shouldn't we help him? I mean even he doesn't deserve this bad a beating." Avalanche Rush said

"If you've known the guy as long as I have you'd understand why this is so savage."

"Who's the weakling now bitch?!" I shouted

"I know this is fun and all but shouldn't we fight?" Avalanche Rush said

"I guess so, let's go." Gemini w said

"HELP ME!! AAAHH!!" Gemini B shouted

**Avalanche Rush's P.O.V.**

"Machine Gun Ice!" I yelled

Icicles shot out of my body. Gemini W jumped out of the way and only got a few scratches.

"Gemini Lightning!!" He shouted

A lightning bolt burst forth from his yellow arm. It hit me so hard it almost fried my brain.

"I'm gonna be feeling that tomorrow."

"ROCKET KNUCKLE!!"

His yellow arm launched and was coming right at me. I brought up an Ice Wall to block the arm. I front flipped over the wall and said "Big Chill." Cold air spewed from my hands and froze his arms. He kicked me in my stomach to make my attack stop and it worked. Before I had a chance to use Big Chill again Gemini W slashed me countless times with his Elec Sword.

"This is fun." Gemini W said

"If you think its fun now just you wait." I said forming my hands into a sword and hammer

I swung my hammer but missed, I lunged at him with the sword and made contact. He yelled as the blade pierced his armor and skin.

"Is it fun now?!" I asked

I bashed the back of his head with the hammer. When he fell to the ground I started to stomp on his head.

"HOW!! DO!! YOU!! LIKE!! ME!! NOW!!"

I picked him up and threw him off the wave roads. I jumped off when he landed and delivered on blow to his back and I swear I heard his backbone break.

"I can't move any part of my body." He groaned

"Good, then this should be easy for me."

I set him down against a tree and walked a safe distance away. I formed a violin and bow made of ice.

"What the hell is that for?" He asked

"A little attack I like to call Ode to Blizzard." I said

**Gemini W's P.O.V.**

He began to play a melody that started out slow. The faster the song grew the more I started to feel cold inside my body.

"What's happening?" I asked

"The effect of my Ode to Blizzard can start a blizzard anywhere…even in someone's body." He said

I tried to say another thing but my throat was frozen solid. The ice started to spread out of my mouth and shortly my face was iced up. The ice spread until my entire body was incased.

**Avalanche Rush's P.O.V.**

"We sure "Iced" that guy didn't we Avalanche?" I asked pulsing out

Avalanche slapped me on the back of my head and said "You know how I feel about bad ice puns."

"The good guy is supposed to make puns when he beats a bad guy. It's like a rule." I said

**(Meanwhile)**

**Harp Note's P.O.V.**

"AAAAHH, STOP HITTING ME!!" Gemini B shouted

I continued to pound the crap out of him with my guitar no matter how many times he screamed. I stopped using the guitar and began to kick him instead, I stopped for a moment when he started to cry.

"Had enough yet?!" I yelled

"Please stop. I can't feel the left side of my body." He said

I kicked the left side of his ribs to see if he was lying and he responded by saying "OW!! I was wrong, I can still feel pain!"

"This is boring." I said walking away

"Everything hurts so much."

Gemini B stood up but I didn't notice.

"Rocket Knuckle." He said

I whirled around before the arm came close to me and said "Machine Gun String!" The guitar strings sprang from my guitar and took a spider web form and the arm bounced off.

"And I thought you learned your lesson the first time. Silly me."

I fired out Shock Notes but Gemini ducked down and activated his Elec Sword. He slashed at me but I blocked with my guitar.

"Hey, don't use me as shield." Lyra said

"Sorry." I said

I pulled back then delivered an uppercut to Gemini. I heard a cracking sound when my hand hit his chin.

"Oh damn it!! Is there no end to my pain?!" He shouted

"Not while I'm around." I said then kicking him

I decided to end this. I struck my guitar and shouted "Harp Crush!!" The sound waves thrashed Gemini B around violently. When the attack ended his armor had chunks missing and half his helmet had fallen off.

"I'm not done yet." He said weakly

I bashed him on the head with my guitar and he fell to the ground.

"Now you are." Lyra said

**(Meanwhile)**

**Burai's P.O.V.**

"Mega Rocket!!" Mega Man shouted

Mega Man bolted at Apollon Flame but Apollon grabbed him by the throat. Mega Man started to gasp for air as Apollon began to squeeze.

"Worthless children." Apollon Flame said

I ran to help Mega Man but Apollon threw him at me and knocked me over.

"Get off of me." I commanded

I pushed him off and charged at Apollon. I pulled my sword out of my hand…could someone please tell me how that works. I jumped up and slashed downward. Apollon caught the sword and threw me back.

"This is gonna be tough." I said as Apollon formed a Sun Flare in his hand

He almost threw it at me but Mega Man countered with his Mega Rocket.

"I love using that attack!!" He said excitedly

"Uh, Geo?" I asked

"What?" He asked

"You are standing on my stomach."

"Sorry." He said moving away

When I got up three flaming tornados were coming towards us.

"Oh snap." Mega Man said

"I'm never gonna get used to that." I said

**Please Review**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Burai's P.O.V.**

"Oh snap." Mega Man said

"I'm never gonna get used to that." I said

We jumped out of way of the flaming twisters and attacked.

"Flying Knuckle!!" I yelled

"Mega Buster!!" Mega Man yelled

Our attacks showered on Apollon Flame. When they ended there was a large cloud of dust, the dust soon cleared and Apollon was there without a scratch on him.

"That is so not fair!" Omega said

"I forgot about those flame rings around him. They act as shields." Mega Man said

"You could have mentioned that earlier you idiot!!" Omega and I shouted

"Sun Flare." Apollon said throwing his fire ball

Mega Man and I put up our barriers but they were easily eradicated. We were scorched by the flames and pushed of the wave roads.

"Burai Arts!!" I shouted

I ran at Apollon and punched him twice then kicked him while doing a back flip. Before Apollon could strike Mega Man rammed him with his Mega Rocket.

"Damn children." Apollon said

**Mega Man's P.O.V.**

I held up my buster to fire a charge shot but suddenly my body began to glow oddly. I recognized the glow from the time I wave changed at school but it felt different. The glow grew 

more intense and became so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. The light slowly died away; when I opened my eyes Burai and Apollon were wide eyed. I was confused but understood when I saw my armor. It had changed to a metallic black color, my visor had turned green, and my helmet now covered my mouth. I looked to my buster arm and Mega had changed only slightly; his mouth looked like it was sealed.

"Uh…okay. What does this form do?" Mega asked

I pointed my buster at Apollon but nothing came out.

"DAMN!! This form is useless…wait maybe Mega Rocket" Mega and I both said

The next thing I knew Apollon was about to throw a Sun Flare at me. It was too late for me to attack or throw my barrier up so I held up my hands as a poor attempt to protect myself. I closed my eyes and waited for my flaming demise but I felt no heat or pain. I moved my hands and opened my eyes to see Apollon looking around.

"Mega Man where are you?!" He shouted

"Is he blind or something?" Mega asked

"How can you talk if your mouth is sealed?" I asked

I looked to Burai and asked "Did you do something to him?" Burai was looking around as well saying "Geo, I can't see you." I was getting annoyed but then I noticed that I was surrounded by a green barrier.

"AAAH!! What's going on!?" I shouted

"Why are you whining? I thought being invisible was every teenage boy's wish. This way you can sneak into the girl's locker room all you want." Mega said with a sly grin

"…Oh I didn't even think of that, that's awesome!"

"Mega Man, come out if you have the guts to face me." Apollon said

"We've been talking this entire time. Shouldn't they know where we are by now?"

"…We've haven't been talking through our mouths, we've been communicating through our minds the whole time. These pieces of metal on our mouths refrain us from talking so we don't give away our position."

"So…this form is a stealth mode sort of thing?"

"I guess but we can't attack in this…hey what's that thing on your arm?"

I looked to my other arm and saw a metal device that covered my forearm. There was a black switch on the top, I flipped it and a slot opened sending out a long glowing green blade just above the top of my wrist.

"That's different." I said

"That is awesome!" Mega said

I jumped into the air and brought my new blade down on Apollon. The blade went right through him and he showed no signs of injury.

"That was anticlimactic." I said

"I'll say."

Just then Apollon screamed as a long gash formed exactly where we sliced him. He fell to the ground clutching the wound while Burai had a WTF look on his face.

"What the hell just happened…did I miss something?" Burai asked

"Why the hell did it take so long for the slash to take effect?" Mega asked

"I think it's so the user has time to get away." I said

My armor reverted to normal taking the barrier with it. Burai yelled out of shock and said "Where did you go, what happened to Apollon, what did I miss?!"

"It's not a long story but it is a confusing one."

"I'm not done yet." Apollon said getting up

Apollon threw a fireball at Burai knocking him away. I tried to defend myself but Apollon grabbed me and threw with great force, he started pelting me with fireballs. I couldn't find an opening for an attack.

"I!! WILL!! NOT!! LOSE!! TO!! YOU!! AGAIN!!" He screamed as he continued throwing flames at me

I slowly started to black out but then the fire stopped coming at me. I looked up at Apollon to see a blade sticking out his chest. Burai was behind him pushing the blade deeper.

"Keep your hands off my friend!!" Burai said throwing Apollon off the wave roads

Mega and I were stunned by what Burai had just said.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Mega asked

"I think so." I said

Burai stuck his hand out, I took it and he pulled me up.

"You okay?" Burai asked

"You-you-you called me your f-friend." I said very confused

We both pulsed out and we were exhausted. I saw Apollon toss a fireball coming in the corner of my eye and pushed Solo out of the way. I tried to jump back but the fire caught onto my clothes. Omega-Xis rammed into Apollon finally finishing him off. I fell onto the ground and started to roll around to rid myself of the flames. They were finally gone and I checked on Solo.

"Solo are you okay?" I asked

Solo stood up and then looked like he was about to puke.

"Oh god, my eyes are burning!!" He bellowed

"What?"

The rest of my friends came by looking pretty bad and they also looked disgusted.

"What is the problem here!?" I yelled

"Look down." Sonia said covering her eyes

I looked down and saw my naked body. I ran behind a tree and yelled "Solo, why didn't you say anything earlier!?"

"I was too busy puking." He said

"Someone get me some clothes!" I shouted

Carlos brought me a towel and I covered myself.

"This is the best you could do?!" I yelled

"It was all I could find on short notice!" Carlos yelled back

"That's it I'm going into town to rob a clothing store!!" I said walking off

"Good idea." Alister whispered

"I heard that you little cretin!" I said

"You are so dead when he gets back." Gregory said

**(Meanwhile)**

**Darga's P.O.V.**

I walked the eradicated streets of Echo Ridge. My walk came to an end when I came across the shattered remains of Geo's home. It was the less broken house in the entire town. The living room was still intact so I sat down on the couch.

"What made me come here?" I asked myself

Suddenly I got and awful headache and an image started playing in my head. I saw Geo, Pat, Eddie, Sonia, Collin and Tony. They were standing with their wave partners and they had tears in their eyes.

"Things are gonna be kind of boring around here without you guys." Geo said

"PLEASE DON'T GO!!" Collin yelled holding onto his partner Blitzkrieg

"I hate it when he gets like this." Blitzkrieg said

"We'll come visit now and again." Gemini said

"It's gonna be so hard." Pat said hugging Gemini

"At least you won't have to go through another boring trial." Tony said

"Tony…life with you is never boring." Knight said starting to cry

"I just can't imagine life here without you Lyra…I've gotten so used to it." Sonia said huggind Lyra

"Same here." Lyra said

"You hated being the AM king, please don't go." Eddie pleaded

"I…can't. They need a ruler but don't worry. I'll come back as soon as they find someone else" Tundra said

Mega didn't say anything he just extended his hand and Geo shook it.

"It's uh…been fun." Mega said

They turned and got onto the wave roads. They darted off until they were out of sight. Sonia burst into tears and Geo held her tight.

"This must be the day they left Earth." I said

The image faded away and I found myself crying. Why was I crying? This didn't happen to me, I shouldn't even care. I wiped the tears from my eyes and shouted "I am evil! I hate those who oppose me and destroy those who do not obey my commands!!"

"Of course I really haven't killed anyone. I've been taking my friends and family into a safe house to protect them. The only people I've actually hurt were Geo, the FM aliens, and the UMAs but I hate them."

Everywhere I went I was plagued by more and more memories. Some happy, some sad, and some just plain weird.

"Why the hell am I remembering this crap?! I didn't even experience any of it…Geo did."

Shortly after my outburst I came across a staircase. I walked up them and saw a medium sized platform with a few telescopes on it. Out of nowhere I said "Vista Point." I felt another memory coming on so I bolted. When I came back to the end of the staircase I saw a man with spiky brown hair sitting on the red bench.

"Uh, hello." I said

"Hi there." The man said

"Dude, what're you doing here? I thought this place was deserted." I said

"More importantly what are you doing here without your parents?"

"I don't have any…well there is this one guy. He's not really related to me but he looks after me."

"Well, where is he?"

"He's on a…I guess you could call it a business trip but recently I'm starting to feel bad about what he does. He's gonna hurt a lot of people."

"Have you told this person that you think it's wrong?"

"No cuz then he'll think I'm going soft. Even I'm starting to think so."

"Caring for people doesn't mean you're going soft it just means you're human."

"Human?" I thought "I've really thought of myself as a human. I've always thought of myself of nothing more than a clone, a copy. In fact I've been jealous of Geo for…wait is that why I hate him so much? Because he's the original…wait a minute I'm about to take over the entire universe because I'm jealous of someone?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I need to stop Galda before it's too late."

"Thank you wise but mysterious man." I said shaking the man's hand "You have helped me realize something really important, thank you."

I walked away but then ran back and said "Sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Kelvin Stelar." He said

In the blink of an eye the man was gone. I looked around but could not find him.

"Hold on, Kelvin Stelar? That's Geo's dad…HOLY CRAP!! I was talking to a ghost…never mind that! Tundra, we need to go now." I called

I ran back to Tundra to take me back to Planet FM.

**Please Review**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Solo's P.O.V.**

Geo had been gone for a few hours now and it was nighttime. Pat, Tony and Collin had woken up a few minutes ago.

"Ice attacks suck!" Pat yelled shivering

"Sorry about the freezing you from the inside out thing. It was the only thing I could think of that was quick and effective." Alister said

"I could have died you little buttmunch!"

"He said he was sorry just drop it." Sonia said

"ZIP IT!! You bashed Rey's head in and when you bash his head in you bash my head in so I'm twice as pissed at both of you……could someone start a fire for god sake!?"

"I've got it." Gregory said pulsing in

He shot a few embers out and a large fire started almost instantly. Pat sat as close to the fire as he could and sighed in relief.

"Being mind controlled sucks so badly!" Collin said

"You're aware of everything that's going on but you can't do a thing to stop it, its torture." Tony said

"Well that's all over with and now that we have you guys Galda will get the snot beat out of him!" Carlos cheered

"Your hyperactivity gets really annoying sometimes." I said

Suddenly we heard screaming that sounded like Geo's voice. We looked to see a guy in a really bad robot costume running towards us. He tripped and fell to the ground panting, he removed the head of the costume and Geo's face came into view.

"What happened to you?" We all asked

"It was madness!!" Mega said

"It started when I got **pant **into town. They thought I **pant** was a nudist and apparently half that town is in the Anti Nudist Association. They threw me **pant** in the lake and when I dried off and went to the clothing shop it turns out they were having a sale and they give a coupon to some smoothie place for every shirt you buy. **pant **When I got to the smoothie place there was a guy wearing this costume to attract customers and when I was going to leave the guy got got sick and asked me to wear it for him. Also there was another string of odd events that got me a new car. A lot of other stuff happened that I can't say right now cuz I'm really tired." He said

"Also what's a smoothie?" Mega asked

"Why were you screaming and running?" Sonia asked

"The guys who threw me in the lake came back with monkey wrenches and tried to kill me **pant **those people are so damn hateful!" he said then laying on his back

"How come all the weird stuff happens to you when you when we aren't around." Pat asked

Geo didn't answer. He had already fallen asleep.

"We must really be boring." Carlos said

"By the way kind of car?" Pat asked Mega

"A blue Ferrari." He said

"SWEET!!" Carlos shouted

"You have no idea what that is do you?" Gregory asked

"Not a clue."

**(Meanwhile)**

**Dingo's P.O.V.**

Galda had been here for a while now and I was really enjoying his company. So much that I had called him dad a few times by accident. Even though I was slightly embarrassed by it he didn't mind at all.

I was about to go out to meet a few friends when I saw Galda sleeping o n the couch and heard a ringing sound. I looked to the coffee table and saw an AM-ian cellphone. It was a blue glowing orb. I reached for it but the call went to voicemail.

I picked the phone up and tapped the top of it; it folded out into a small screen that read "1 missed call." I tapped the screen again to listen to the voice message. A kid slightly younger than me wearing a suit that appeared to be made of animal skin was on the screen.

"Galda, I can't do it man!!" He said "I know you'll think I'm going soft but I don't give a damn!! Destroying Earth and taking over the universe is wrong."

"What did he say?" I asked

"I've realized that the reason that I went along with it was because I'd be able to destroy Geo but the reason I wanted to kill him was cuz I was jealous of him. Now I know that is wrong and……I'M OUT!!" The screen went black. I dropped the phone and was dumbstruck. Galda had us fooled the entire time. I felt so stupid for trusting him and infuriated that he betrayed us.

"…Wait, isn't Mega's wave change partner named Geo?" I thought

Galda slowly woke up and said "Good morning." I shot him a look of scorn.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"You bet your ass there is!" I yelled at him

"Well, there's no need for that kind of language."

I snatched the phone off the ground and showed him the message. He was going to respond but I whacked him upside his head. He just stood there

"No offense but was that supposed to hurt?"

"Not really but this is supposed to."

I punched him below the belt and that time I got a reaction. He fell down cringing in pain. Without delay I took hold of his throat and started strangling him. He was gasping for air but I tightened my grip. I didn't hold onto him long before mom came

"What the hell are you doing?!" she yelled

Mom pulled me off of Galda and I said "Mom, he's been lying to us the entire time. He says he's a changed man and all that crap but really the same old scum he's always been."

I played the message for her and she replied "Galda…I think you should go now."

"Wait I can…"

"Please just go!" She said as she started to cry

Galda's P.O.V.

"Just go Galda. You've caused this family enough heartbreak." Cassiopeia said

I didn't want to leave but I knew I had no say in the matter. I left and traveled the wave roads back to Planet FM. I was halfway there when I fell to the ground crying.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!!" I bellowed "They finally start to accept me as part of their family and I go and blow it! I hate myself so much!!"

I don't know how long I cried. I felt so miserable that I could just die. I couldn't just sit there and cry all day so I got up, wiped the tears from my eyes and said "I know what must be done. I must call it off. Taking control of the entire universe isn't worth losing the ones I care about."

I raced the rest of the way to Planet FM hoping that Dr. Orihime hadn't finished the resurrection process.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Solo's P.O.V.**

We got Geo out of the robot costume shortly after he woke up. It was a bit of a challenge when the zipper got stuck and we tried pulling him out through the neck hole. We ended up having to make me wave change and slice the costume up. Geo's new wardrobe consisted of a white shirt with a red zip up hooded jacket on top and a pair of long pants that were blue like his Mega Man suit.

"Now it's time we get serious." Geo said sternly

"And we haven't been serious this whole time?" Alister asked

"Compared to how it's gonna get in space no we haven't. Up there it's their turf, their home field; they have the advantage over us and we're gonna have to be ready to fight at any second so everyone needs to in their wave forms at all times."

"Maybe that's not necessary. Maybe Galda and Darga have seen the error of their ways and become good guys." Carlos said

"Shut up Carlos." We all said

"Alright everyone, into the Pegasus Jet." Gregory said about to walk off

"Hold on." I said grabbing Gregory's shoulder "If we are going into space we need to think this through. We can't use the Pegasus Jet because as we've learned from past experience it's too hard to maneuver. Also we have another problem: although the Pegasus Jet isn't easy to maneuver it's the only vehicle big enough for all of us."

"Not necessarily, Geo just needs to try some more transformations and find the right one." Alister suggested

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I walked back to my car and…

EM wave change!!

Geo!

On Air!!

"Which one should I try first?" I asked myself

"Why don't we try…dinosaur first." Mega suggested

"TRIBE ON!! DINOSAUR!!" I yelled

The car and I were engulfed in a tower of fire. It subsided swiftly and my armor had become bulky and red. Mega's head now resembled a T-rex and my helmet had a horn. I looked to the car to see how it had changed and it was a large, red armored car more than twice its 

normal size. I looked to the front and saw a long blade on the front that resembled the horn on my helmet.

"Cool." Mega said

"Isn't it though? But it's too small for all of us. Also I need a name for this thing."

"It would help if we knew what this thing does."

I climbed into the car. The steering wheel was in the center with many levers and gadgets. I was riddled was confusion and flipped a random switch and two compartments opened on the outside of the car. Two bulky rocket launchers popped out and fired the out in unknown directions before receding back into the car.

"We're lucky no one was in front of us."

We both heard the rockets explode and afterwards heard a very angry cat.

"I hope that cat didn't belong to anyone." Mega said

"I've got an idea for a name now! How 'bout…no that's taken…can't use that either. This is tougher than I thought………GOT IT!! The Dino Demolisher!!

I exited Fire Dinosaur and then said "STAR BREAK!!" I tossed the Fire Leo card and changed. The car was smaller and…well…wasn't a car at all anymore…It was a large tank looking think that looking like a lion. I pulled the nearest lever and the lion mouth opened firing a fireball. I heard the screams of the cat again.

"I guess that thing about cats having nine lives is true." Mega said

"Okay this thing is almost too small for me so we need to try something else." I said

"Wait, what about the name?"

"The Leo War Tank."

"I tossed the Green Dragon card next and green light swirled around the tank making it stretch. It stretched so long it passed my friends.

"What the heck was that?" Pat asked

"Don't ask me." Sonia said

It ended all the stretching and the light went away. All that was left was a long, green monorail that was shaped like a dragons head in the front and a tail in the back.

"The Dragon Hover-rail!!" Mega and I cheered

"Okay, this is much better but it's a little inconvenient. Monorails only go straight." Mega said

"You're right, Let's hope that Berserker is better. TRIBE ON BERSERKER!!"

Lightning struck the monorail making it glow brightly. The monorail then took the form of a ball of light that around my height. The ball started expanding.

**Solo's P.O.V.**

We all sat around the fire getting very bored and anxious. I wanted to hurry, get into space and kick the living crap out of Galda. I forgot about my boredom long enough to notice that it was slowly getting brighter around us all. I looked behind me and saw a huge ball of light growing larger and larger coming right at us.

"RUN!!" I said hoping up and bolting

We started run for our lives as the ball kept coming closer and closer. We thought we weren't going to escape until the ball stopped and the light faded away. We looked back and saw an enormous silver dome that went past the clouds.

"Dude." Carlos said

There was a door that opened up by sliding upward. A stairway folded out and Geo walked out in the Thunder Berserker form

"Say hello to the Berserker Battle Fortress." He said smiling

"Hello." Collin said

We walked into the fortress and began our descent into space.

**Please Review**

**Also I would like to give a big thanks to Kara for all the vehicle name ideas, you rock!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

We had remained in the safe house for a while now. Bud was complaining about hunger, Zack hadn't left Reaper's side once, Luna was getting madder and madder about Geo taking so long to save us and I was sitting at a table tinkering with a few pieces of machinery lying around the room. I let out a bored sigh and said "I'm so bored." I leaned my chair and checked my Star Carrier. It was twelve in the morning and it had been twenty minutes since Luna's last freak out. I knew what was coming next so Bud, Zack and I plugged our ears.

"GEO!! WE NEED YOU!! GET UP HERE NOW!!" Luna yelled

"Luna, Geo's has to get here from earth so it's gonna take him a while." I said trying to calm her down

She grabbed the back of my chair and forced it down so I wasn't leaning anymore.

"Keep all four legs on the ground or you'll fall and break your head open."

"Luna you sound just like my grandmother."

She grabbed me by my shirt collar and pulled me to eye level.

"What did you say?!"

"Uh, nothing." I said "Could you let go of me? This is my favorite shirt."

She let go of me and I fell to the ground. Bud walked over to me after Luna left and asked "Dude, what do you see in her?"

"I ask myself that question everyday and still I have no answer."

All of a sudden Darga kicked down the door to the safe house. Reaper ran to Darga looking really pissed.

"What the hell did you do that for?! You could've just knocked!!" Reaper shouted

"Sorry about that. Also I've turned over a new leaf."

"This isn't a time to talk about leaves!! Why the hell did you kick down my door?!" Reaper yelled

"He means he's a good guy now." I said

"Then why didn't he say that?"

"Enough chit chat!! Come with me to free the prisoners!" Darga shouted

"What made you change so drastically?"

"Geo's father came back from the dead in ghost form and helped me see the error of my ways."

"Uh…okay." Bud said

We exited the safe house when we exited the hallway we were greeted by Galda.

"Oh crap!" I thought

"I need to tell you something." Galda and Darga said to each other

They exchanged weird looks and Galda said "You first."

"I won't go through with it." Darga said

"I know. I saw your message and it was because of your message that Cassiopeia and Dingo kicked me out. Also I'm with you, I can't do it either

Galda saw Bud, Luna and Zack and asked "Didn't you kill them?"

"No, I faked it."

"And didn't I kill him?" Galda asked pointing to Reaper

"You forget brother; I can use the shadows around me to create copies." Reaper said

"Wait a minute, you mean like shadow clones?" I asked

"I guess you could call them that."

"I think Naruto's gonna sue somebody." I said

"That show's been off the air for hundreds of years. No one cares anymore." Zack said

"I don't care who get's sued. I'm pretty sure we need to STOP DR. ORIHIME FROM RESURRECTING RA-MU AND ANDROMEDA!!" Luna yelled

"Right, let's go." Galda said

We walked over to another door. When it opened we saw a room the size of a football field. It was full of nothing but machines and computers. The center of the room was an enormous tube that was big enough for Andromeda.

"Wow." I said

Dr. Orihime was in the middle of the room typing on a computer connected to the tube.

"Dr. Orihime." Galda called

She turned to us. She walked up to us and said "In just another day they will be resurrected."

"Change of plans." Darga said

"What kind of changes?" she asked

"We're calling the whole thing off." Galda said

"You've got to be kidding me."

"They're not." A voice said

We all turned and Empty was there. His body was charred and he could barely stand up.

"Empty!" Dr. Orihime said worried

She ran to Empty and caught him as he fell over.

"I will not be a part of this…please Dr. Orihime stop this before it's too late." Empty strained to say

"Empty, this could be our only chance to get our revenge on Mega Man."

"I don't care anymore. I just want to forget him and move on…revenge doesn't solve anything."

"……Okay, if that is what you want."

Dr. Orihime typed on a nearby monitor and all the machines turned off.

"FINALLY!!" I cheered "A bad guy's plan was foiled without someone getting killed, maimed, amputated or horribly mutilated! This is so great!"

**Normal P.O.V**

They all left the control room and unbeknownst to them one of the monitors suddenly lit up. A program started to run and then all the computers and machines were activated. Everyone went along like nothing was happening but Eddie noticed.

"What was that noise?" Eddie asked himself

He turned back to the room and saw the machines running.

"Uh guys, we have a problem here." He said running back to the room

Everyone else followed and were baffled at the sight.

"What the hell?" Dr. Orihime said

She ran to a nearby monitor and tried to shut down the machines again.

"The resurrection process has been reactivated and is progressing at a much faster rate."

"How much faster?" Galda asked

"If we don't hurry and shut it down they'll be alive in a few minutes."

"HOLY CRAP!!" everyone said

"C-can you shut it down?" Galda asked

"It's too much for me to handle alone. I need help."

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

"I can help." I said

"You're just a kid." Dr. Orihime

"A kid with an IQ that surpasses that of most world renowned scientists." Luna said

"Fine, go to that monitor over there."

I began searching the computer for maybe an outside source operating them but nothing. Then I checked for a virus or malfunctioning program, still nothing.

"This is weird." I said

I was just confused. I couldn't find anything that could have caused this.

"We've got five minutes left." Dr. Orihime said

"Unplug the computers!" I yelled

I reached behind to pull the plug but there were no cords.

"DAMN YOU WIRELESS NETWORKING!!" I yelled

I picked up the computer and smashed it on the ground.

"Smash them, break them, tear them to shreds!! Anything!!"

We all started to bust up the machines. Darga wave changed and began destroying with Empty. Just then there was a bright flash and a small yellow energy ball appeared in the enormous tube.

"What's going on now?!" I yelled

"The fusion process is starting." Dr. Orihime said

"AAAHH!! WE'RE GONNA DIE…right?" Zack yelled

"Right."

"AAAHH!!" Zack yelled again

The ball started to grow larger as we continued wrecking all the computers. Soon it grew so big that the tube started to crack.

"It's too late, we need to leave!" I said

We bolted out as fast as we could. The tube burst open and exploded. We got to a safe distance so none of us were hurt. Smoke poured out of the doorway, we stood there for a few minutes not knowing what to expect. Suddenly I felt like someone was staring at me from the other room. I saw a figure walking towards us. I could only see his shadow. The closer the figure came the more I felt like I was about to be crushed. The figures power was incredible.

"You guys leave, we'll hold it back." I said

"What, no!" Luna said

"Darga call Tundra here."

"Already done." Galda Devil said

"I'll stay, I can wave change." Zack said

"No, you and Empty go with Luna, Bud and Dr. Orihime to protect them if we can't hold it back."

"Eddie, we're not leaving you." Bud said

"Just go, we'll be fine."

They reluctantly left and when Tundra arrived I wave changed.

"Tundra Katana." I said

My swords formed and I took a fighting stance.

"You ready for this?" Galda Devil asked

"Not really."

"You're good with numbers. What do you think the probability of us surviving is?"

"I'd say maybe forty to forty-five percent."

"That's not looking too good."

"Nope."

The figure emerged from the smoking room. His arms resembled Andromeda's, his chest armor looked like purple flames, his legs were purple flames with bits of armor here and there, there were two swords on his back that made an X shape and his face was white and had no mouth just two pitch black eyes.

"I am Andra-Mu, prepare to die." He said in an emotionless tone

Galda Devil bolted at him. He raised his black sword but Andra-Mu blocked it with one finger and threw him into a wall like he was nothing. I ran at him next, in the blink of an eye he was behind me. I turned to face him but then he grabbed my face with his large hand. For some reason I felt like I was being drained. He let go soon and my body was gray and I was powerless.

"What did you do to me?" I stained to ask

Galda Devil lunged at him but Andra-Mu extended his arm out. A flash emitted from it and Galda Devil was frozen solid.

"That's my power." I said

"This wasn't even worth my time. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do" He said walking out of the room

**(Meanwhile)**

**Burai's P.O.V.**

I rubbed my temples and groaned. We had only been in space for an hour and Hawk Hurricane was doing back flips and wouldn't stop cheering "We're in space!" It is driving me nuts.

"YAY, we're in space, we're in space, we're in space!!" Hawk Hurricane cheered

Came close to the chair I was sitting in so I grabbed him leg in the middle of his flip and said "Stop that." He smiled and said "Okay." He just sat there now, staring at me. I was feeling really uncomfortable so I stood up and said "I'm going to take a look around the ship." and left.

"Bye." He said as I left

I needed some quiet. Any place would do just fine as long as he wasn't in there. I opened the closest door and it was dark. I felt around for the switch but it was broken. I turned to leave but I swear I heard someone whispering.

"Hello, is someone there?" I asked

There was no response. I closed the door and pulled my sword out.

"This is the last time I'm asking. Is anyone there?"

Still no response but this time I heard something coming at me. I moved my sword and heard the object hit my blade.

"Damn it!" I heard someone say

I could tell where the person was and I tackled him. He was a short guy, no taller than Alister.

"Let go of me!" The short man shouted

"Not until you tell me who you are."

"NEVER!!"

I punched the intruder knocking him out and took him to Geo. He was busy steering the ship at the moment.

"Hey, Geo."

"What?" He said

"We have a stowaway."

He activated the autopilot and turned to me. I tossed the stowaway towards him and he shocked

"C-cancer Bubble?" He asked

Cancer Bubble didn't answer because he was still knocked out.

"How the hell did he get here?!"

"I haven't a clue. I just found him in the cargo hold." I said

Cancer Bubble came to just then. He saw Geo and I, his eyes darted back and forth from Geo to me.

"Uh…I…um…I the mighty Cancer Bubble have come to aid you in your fight against Galda!" Cancer Bubble yelled

"You've been following us this entire time haven't you?" Geo asked

"Yes, yes I have." Cancer said in a defeated tone

I grabbed him by his neck and started shaking him.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU HELP US?! SOME OF US ALMOST DIED!!"

"Didn't you see some of those guys?! They could've squashed me like a bug! Besides, Mega Man should be thanking me."

"And why is that?" Geo asked

"I saved two of your friends on earth."

Geo and I both were confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

Cancer let out a loud whistle. Soon I heard a noise, it sounded like claws scraping against the floor. A large dog and a monkey ran into the room and jumped onto Geo.

"Reggie!! Behemoth!! I'm so glad to see you guys!!" Geo said hugging the animals

"Okay, I'm confused." I said

The animal got off of him and Geo said "The dog is behemoth and the monkey is Reggie. I got them a few years ago." The monkey started shrieking and the dog howled.

"Great, now we have three annoying animals on this ship." I said

"I only count two…HEY, wait a minute!!" Cancer yelled

**Please Review**

**P.S. Sorry this chapter was late, MMSF 2 came out and I've been busy playing it.**


	24. The real chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Hey everyone, I'm back and ready to start updating again. Florida was great except for the fact that I broke my toe…I won't go into details on how it happened. I hope you guys didn't miss me too much.**

**Mega Man's P.O.V.**

I left the ship on auto pilot and decided to look around. Reggie and Behemoth were close behind. I went through a door at the end of the hallway and flipped the light switch. There wasn't much in the room, only a couch, a TV and a button on the wall.

"I wonder how all this stuff got in here." Mega said

"You got me." I said shrugging

I grew curious of what the button on the wall did. At first I was reluctant to press it but Mega shouted "Don't be such a chicken, just do it already!" I pressed it and part of the wall slid open.

"HIT THE DIRT!!" I yelled jumping behind the couch expecting everything to be sucked out by the vacuum of space

Nothing had happened. I reached for the opening and my fingers touched something smooth. I realized that this was a window.

"I guess I was scared for nothing." I said

"You humans are so dramatic."

"This coming from the guy who thought the giant bird came back from the dead to eat our brains."

"Oh, let's let that live forever!"

"I plan to!"

I plopped down on the couch and stared out the window. It had always been my dream to go in to space. I knew someday it would come true but I had no idea it would happen so soon. I felt at peace and dozed off. Reggie and Behemoth and it wasn't long before Mega took a snooze as well. I opened my eyes and everything was black.

"DAMN IT!! If this is one of those psycho dreams Galda made me have when he took over my mind I am going to be so pissed!"

"Keep it down." Mega said

There was a noise. I couldn't make it out, it grew louder and it sounded like breathing. It was heavy and labored.

"Is anyone there?" I asked

I heard someone groan in agony.

"H-help me." The someone said

A hand landed on my shoulder. I whirled around to see Darga standing there and he looked like hell.

"Help me, please." He groaned

I pointed my buster at him.

"How the hell did you get here?!" I yelled

He slapped my forehead and said "I'm your clone stupid! That means we have same brain, our minds are linked!"

"Nuts to your mind link bullcrap!"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Uh, you're a bad guy so yeah!"

"Not anymore."

"LIES!! LIES AND SLANDER!! You are evil! If Freddy Krueger and Jason Vorhees got married and somehow had a baby then that baby grew up and had a baby with that hobo that lives outside my house and yells at trashcans every morning, you would be that baby!"

"O…kay." Darga said

"…What the hell are you talking about?" Mega asked

"I don't know anymore! I get a little crazy when I don't get enough sleep."

"A little?" Darga and Mega asked

"SHUT UP!! I think we've drifted a little off subject."

"You're right. I need to warn you, Geo."

"About what?"

"Andra-Mu is awake!" Darga yelled

"Andra-what?" Mega asked

"Andra-Mu, the fusion of Andromeda and Ra-Mu!"

"They're awake already?!" Mega asked

Before he answered I grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"YOU BASTARD!! The whole universe is doomed now and it's all your fault!"

"Don't you think I know that?! The important thing is that you need to help me beat him."

"Why should I help you?"

"Cuz heroes help people in danger."

"Damn, I knew someone would use that against us one day." Mega said

"Fine, we'll help you but I won't like."

"Me either." Darga said

"After this we go back to hating and trying to destroy each other."

"Deal."

We shook hands in agreement and I said "Also, you leave my friends out of this."

"You don't have to worry about that. I have your brain so I feel the same way you feel about them."

"Good……HEY, that means you're in love with Sonia!!"

"Yes it does and someday she'll be mine!"

"That's it; I'm ending this crappy dream."

I punched myself in the face causing me to wake up and fall off the couch.

"I should remember to do that when I have that dream about me going to school in my underwear."

"Uh Geo, that wasn't a dream."

"Liar!"

Gemini Spark W and B ran into the room and said "Geo, It's a emergency! We need your help!"

"Before you tell me about that, have I ever gone to school in my underwear before?"

Both of them fell to the floor laughing. W was able to get up while B kept laughing.

"Actually, you have before. You kept walking around like nothing was happening." W said then fell on the floor again

"No wonder everyone kept laughing at me the rest of that week."

"Now what's this predicament we're in?" Mega asked

"Just follow us!" They yelled

We were running as fast as we could. Everyone was in the control room freaking out and attempting to work the controls.

"What's going on?" I asked

Harp Note pulled me to a large window at the front of the room and said "That!" While pointing. I gazed out the window, mine and Mega's jaws dropped. There was an enormous flaming meteor coming right at us.

"This is about the most cliché thing that could possibly happen to us out here!" Mega yelled

I deactivated the autopilot and took the wheel. I tried to turn left away from the meteor but the controls were jammed.

"Okay, we're gonna die so it's time for embarrassing last minute confessions." Hawk Hurricane said "Anyone got any?"

"I have one." Avalanche Rush said "I…I've been faking this British accent every time I talk."

"Say what?" We all asked

"This is my real voice." Alister said with a Brooklyn accent

"I have a secret too!" Hawk Hurricane said "I bang my head against the wall because it feels good sometimes!"

Everyone looked at Hawk Hurricane with a WTF look.

"Thanks for sharing that with us Carlos." Burai said slightly creeped out "Just never say it again."

I wasn't paying attention to them. I was too busy trying to find the problem with the ship but no matter what I did I couldn't find anything wrong. The meteor was too close now and even if I was able to work the controls it wouldn't do any good.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!!" I bellowed

As the meteor came closer the room became unbearably hot and bright. I felt myself getting woozy as the screams of my friends echoed in my mind and the room. The meteor hit, the sound of the hard rock surface scraping against metal made an agonizing screeching noise. I heard an explosion and felt fire envelop around me. The blinding light dimmed enough that I saw my friends collapsed onto the floor. I collapsed myself and everything went white.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Zack's P.O.V.**

Luna, Empty, Reaper, Dr. Orihime and I ran blindly through the streets of planet FM. We had no idea where to go.

"This is just pointless." I thought "That Andra-Mu guy is just gonna find and kill us."

Reaper's eyes suddenly widened and he said "Zack, he's close." I then came to a stop. The rest of them noticed I stopped.

"Zack, why'd you stop?" Luna asked

I turned my back to them and said "I…I'm going to fight him."

"Kid, are you insane?!" Dr. Orihime and Empty asked

"I don't know." I said "All I do know is that we need to slow him down some more and me or Empty needs to stay with you two and protect you two."

"Zack, I forbid you from doing this!" Luna yelled

"Luna, I've wanted to say this for a while now……YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!! This is my decision and you cannot change it!"

EM wave change!!

Zack!!

On Air!!

Black energy swirled around my body changing me into Reaper Shadow.

"Go, I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

Luna was about to try to convince me to come with them but I sternly said "GO!" They bolted away from me and I was all alone.

"Zack, maybe you should go too." Reaper said

"No. I'm going to stay and fight."

"But Zack, he could kill you."

"I know but that's not gonna change my mind! Reaper every day I just sit in the sidelines and cower in fear when there's a bad guy around. Geo always faces every problem with bravery and he's always the hero. He's always protecting us and this time it's my turn. I'm going to risk my life for my friends and then I'll be a hero too!"

Reaper was surprised at Zack's sudden burst of confidence he smiled and said "I have to be honest. At first I was ashamed to have you as my wave partner but now I couldn't be more proud of it."

"LET'S GO GIVE ANDRA-MU ALL WE'VE GOT!!" I yelled

I bolted into the direction that Andra-Mu was in. The closer I got I became edgy, I firmly gripped my scythe. I reached the spot where he was supposed to be but I couldn't see him.

"Where is he?" I thought

I felt an unbearably pressure come down on me just then. I felt this pressure back when Andra-Mu made his first appearance but this was much stronger. I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned round and Andra-Mu was there giving me and emotionless stare.

"I don't believe we've meet." He said

I pulsed out and he said "Now I remember. You're that frail child with that group I'm after." I pulsed back in and said "Well, this frail child is going to beat the tar out of you…AND I'M NOT A CHILD, I'M A TEENAGER!! I'm just short."

"You're telling me."

I jumped into the air ready to slice him. He just stood there, when ,my blade was only half an inch away from his face he just disappeared. My scythe hit the floor and I said "How did he?"

He tapped my shoulder and said "Too slow." With a smug grin. I whirled around at another attempt to slice him but he disappeared again.

"Damn, your aim sucks." Andra-Mu said leaning against a building

"BOOMERANG SCYTHE!!" I yelled throwing my weapon

It was spinning like a disc as it went towards him. He disappeared then reappeared in front of me. The scythe changed direction and was going to slice his back. He swiftly caught it. I took out a small hand held scythe and attempted to stab him in the back. He blocked with my larger scythe.

"How dumb do you think I am?" He asked

"I don't think you're dumb I just think you're an evil jerk that's going to get the crap beat out of him by me."

"You've got guts to say that while staring death in the face. I respect that."

"Enough to let me and my friends leave this planet?"

"Hell no!"

"I thought you would say that."

I latched myself onto his leg and held on as tight as I could.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I didn't answer. My body started to glow with black energy.

"W-what the hell are you doing?! What is the power you're building up?!"

"I can't beat you the old fashioned way so I decided to think outside the box. I'm going to overload the energy in my wave form and turn myself into a living bomb."

"Get the hell off me!!" He said thrashing his leg around

"I'd rather die!"

The energy build up ceased and I let all of it out in one gigantic burst. The blast reached for half a mile and left a huge crater. Miraculously, I was still alive but sadly so was Andr-Mu. He didn't have a mark on him. He chuckled then softly clapped.

"Impressive, a few more of those and I might get a scratch. Now let me finish the job."

He grabbed me by my neck. I tried to release myself from his grip but my body felt weaker and weaker every second. I felt like I was going to be sick. He dropped me to the ground, it was then that I noticed that my body was gray.

"What did you do to me?"

"I drained you of your power. It's what I do."

He started to walk away. I tried to drag my almost lifeless body after him but I collapsed and passed out from exhaustion.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

"Where am I?" I thought

I tried to open my eyes but a blinding light obscured my vision. My eyes adjusted and the light was the sun.

"What? I'm not supposed to be near the sun."

I stood up and scanned the area. There were palm trees, white sand and the smell of saltwater.

"How the hell did I get on a beach?!" I yelled "……Unless, that meteor thing did hit and I bit the dust…AAAHH! HOLY CRAP I'M DEAD!!"

I was running in circles screaming my head off for five or ten minutes until I tripped on the sand and fell.

"I don't even have my swimming trunks. Well, they better have TV up here!"

I was really ticked off now. I was all alone on a deserted island but even though I was angry I felt like something was missing. I looked to my side expecting to see someone there but there wasn't anyone.

"Where is he? Wait …he who" I asked

I tried to remember who I was talking about but there was only a blur.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Mega's P.O.V.**

"DAMN!! My head is killing me!" I yelled

I slowly sat up. I felt tired and oddly I felt like the place I was in was familiar. My body was cramping and was covered in bruises. I slowly opened my eyes. I was in a bedroom but not just any bedroom. It was my bedroom from when I was a kid. I freaked out and fell out of bed.

"How the hell did I get here!?" I yelled

"Omega-Xis, you had better wake up or you'll be late." I heard someone say outside my door

"Mom?" I thought

"Omega-Xis, are you listening to me?" My mom asked

"Um…uh, yeah mom, I'll be out in a second." I said

"Okay, just hurry up."

"Late for what?" I thought

"Okay Mega, take a deep breath and just think. I have somehow been transported to Planet AM and I'm late for something. What could it be?"

I started pacing around the room but then I something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. It was a large mirror. I looked into it and noticed that it was slightly taller than me.

"That doesn't make any sense. The only time this thing was taller than me was when I was…oh god it can't be!"

I got a good look at myself in the mirror and my suspicions were correct……I was twelve years old again.

"OH MY GOD!! I've been chibified!"

**Please Review**

**P.S. I know some things in Zack's part of the chapter may have seemed really cheesy but I figured he had to have his time to shine even if it wasn't very long.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I had been pacing for an hour now. I had no idea how I got here. All I remember was the meteor hitting the ship…wait was I alone on the ship or were there people with me.

"DAMN IT!! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!"

I could remember my family, Mr. Boreal and Copper but memories of my friends were blank. I wasn't sure if any friends or not anymore.

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!"

I feel to my knees and punched the ground. I was about to lose hope when I heard the sound of tires screeching.

"Huh?" I said

The screeching noise came from behind the palm trees. I ran as fast as I could until I came to the road. The road was full of cars going way past the speed limit. I was too happy to notice that at the moment.

"OH, THANK GOODNESS!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs "I'M NOT DEAD!! I'M SO HAPPY!!"

I tried to stop one of the cars to ask for directions but no one would stop. I decided to just walk until I found a sign.

"But which way do I go?" I asked

I pulled a quarter out and flipped it. Heads I go right, tails I go left. It was heads. I walked for about half an hour and a lot of cars were still speeding away from the direction I was going in.

"I'm scared to find out what's at the end of this road."

I saw a road sign ahead. There was grim all over it making it impossible to see. I wiped it off and it said "Echo Ridge 1"

"Wait a minute, why are all these people trying to get away from Echo Ridge? I haven't seen this many people leave since Uncle Reggie came to town for a visit."

I smelled something. It was strong and foul.

"Ugh! What is that smell?"

The smell grew stronger and I recognized it. It was smoke. It was coming from the direction of Echo Ridge.

"OH CRAP!" I said bolting to my town

**(Meanwhile)**

**Sonia's P.O.V.**

"Harp Note, get up!" Someone said

I woke with a groan. My body ached and made it hard for me to stand. I saw a woman who was half human and half snake. I knew her instantly.

"Queen Ophiuchus." I said

"Cepheus says he needs to speak to immediately."

I looked at my surroundings as I walked to Cepheus' room. It was a large EM fortress. None of it looked familiar but strangely I knew where I was going. I tried to recall what I was doing before I fell asleep but it was a blur. All I could recall was as the face of a boy I saw in my sleep. He had spiky brown hair and was very handsome. I dismissed the thought when I walked by someone else's room. I looked to see two people both of which had a large yellow arm. One was white and the other was black.

"Gemini Spark." I thought

They were sound asleep. Gemini B was moving around in his sleep and accidently put his arm around Gemini W. I almost couldn't contain myself from laughing. I left before I burst into laughter. I made my wave Cepheus' room. It was an enormous throne room.

"Cepheus, you wanted to speak to me?" I asked when I got to his throne

"Yes, I want you to patrol the city for any humans that haven't left yet and kill them."

"Yes sir." I said

Something inside me kept telling me not to do what he said. I ignored the feeling.

"Also, take Gemini Spark with you. I'm tired of him sitting around here doing nothing."

"Yes sir." I said leaving

I made my way back to Gemini Spark's room. I tapped Gemini B on the shoulder and he woke up screaming.

"AAHH!! THE METEOR'S GONNA HIT US!! IT'S EVERY MAN FOE HIMSELF!!" He yelled running into a wall. All the screaming woke Gemini W up.

"AAHH!! GAME OVER MAN!! GAME!! OVER!!...Wait, what's going on?" Gemini W asked

"Cepheus needs us to patrol the city…wait, you two had a dream about a meteor crash too?" I asked

"We all had the same dream…that's just weird." Gemini B said

We exited the fortress and made our way to the city. We couldn't find any humans out in the open.

"Hey, there's someone running to the city." Gemini B said

He was right but the person was too far to see the person.

"Should we get him?" Gemini W asked

"No, let's wait until he's in the city.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I could see the city clearly. Everything was in shambles, there were tons of fires, and most of the buildings had their roofs blasted off.

"Holy crap…what happened here?!"

I continued but tripped and fell on my hands and knees. My face almost fell in a puddle.

"That was close." I said

I almost got up when I saw my reflection in the water. My hair was black.

"How'd this happen? Never mind this now, I need to get home and figure out what happened."

As soon as I set foot in town I was greeted by a bolt of electricity. I backed away and fell to the ground before it hit. Two people with one yellow arm each jumped down from the sky. One was white and the other was black.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!?"

"We are Gemini Spark! By order of the FM king: All humans in the area must be terminated!" They said ignoring my question

They put their hands together and yelled "Gemini Thunder!!" A blast came at me from their fingers. I ran away as fast as I could. I didn't get far before Gemini B grabbed me and held me in front of the other one. Gemini W held his yellow arm out., It shot out like a rocket. I kicked Gemini B in the shin and he released me. Gemini W's yellow arm bashed Gemini B in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" I yelled

I ran down an alley and saw my home a short distance away. When I came out of the alley something rammed into my stomach making me fall. A girl with pink armor and blonde hair holding a guitar came into view.

"What's wrong with the world these days?! You can't even walk home without being attacked by costumed freaks anymore!"

She attempted to jab me with her guitar. I held it between my hands and held her for only a short while. She socked me in my stomach throwing me through a window. Glass shards flew everywhere and one got lodged in my arm.

"Ouchie."

"Just stay still. It'll all be over soon." She said entering the building.

I felt around for anything I could use as a weapon. I felt something metal and snatched it up.

"On Guard." I said holding the weapon out like a sword

She burst laughing. I looked at my weapon and it was a spatula. I looked around and the building was a cooking utensil store.

"DAMN YOU COMICAL INCONVENIENCES!!" I said throwing the spatula on the floor

While she was laughing I dashed. I left the building and had to think fast. I saw a fire escape next to me and climbed to the top as fast as I could.

"This is bad, this is really bad!"

When I got to the top the girl was already there.

"Damn it, leave me alone!"

She strummed her guitar and music notes flew out. I ran out of the way. She continued to fire out streams of notes wherever I ran. I knew I couldn't outrun her attacks forever so I jumped of the side of the building.

**Harp Note's P.O.V.**

The kid jumped off the roof to escape my attacks. I heard him scream most of the way down but the screams were silenced when I heard him collide with something metal.

"Well, that takes care of him." I said

"Did you get him?" Gemini W asked helping Gemini B walk

"Yes and what happened to him?"

"I accidently knocked him out with a Rocket Knuckle."

"Let's get out of here." Gemini B said in a dizzy tone

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I had landed head first in a trashcan. I thrashed around to make the can fall over so I could get out.

"I will never complain about taking out the trash again." I said crawling out

I bolted home. I needed to get the glass out of my arm and treat it. The front door had been ripped clean off, the walls were riddled with claw marks and almost everything was wrecked.

"I wonder where mom is."

I headed to the bathroom to get the glass out of my arm. It wasn't in as bad shape as the living room. I opened the medicine cabinet and took the tweezers out. I made my first attempt at pulling it out but I didn't even tug and my arm erupted in pain.

"This is gonna be tough." I said "I need a trick to deal with the pain……wait that could help."

I walked back to the living room. I picked up a small piece of lumber. I put it in my mouth.

"Okay let's get started." I said with my words sounding distorted

I carefully grabbed the glass shard with the tweezers. I slowly started pulling. I bit down on the lumber. It helped deal with the pain but it still hurt like hell.

"Oh god!" I with my face red with anger

It was a long shard. I had already pulled out the second inch.

"Damn, damn, damn!"

I jerked the rest out fast to get it over with.

"HOLY CRAP!! DAMN IT ALL!!"

The shard dropped to the ground and I spit out the board.

"I think I have a splinter on my tongue." I said

Afterwards I washed where the glass entered with peroxide and put a bandage on it. I let out a loud yawn and headed up to my room. I was shocked. The wall paper was black and shredded in a few places and everything else looked like something out of a stereotypical Goth person's room.

"What the hell!?"

I ran back to the bathroom and looked in the mirror above the sink. My hair was jet black as were my clothes, I had small chains hooked on my pants and a spiked collar-like thing on my neck. I ridded myself of the depressing clothing and tried to find something else. Most of my clothing was about the same so I put on some of my dad's old clothes. They were a little too big but anything was better than Goth clothes.

"I can't believe I'm emo! Goth is just wrong, man!" I said stuffing the Goth clothing in the trashcan

**(Meanwhile)**

**Mega's P.O.V.**

"Figures I'd be late for school." I said

As I approached the front gate of the school I couldn't help but feel scared.

"Okay Mega, just try to remember. What exactly happened in the 7th grade?" I thought "7th grade was when I met Tundra, I got my heart viciously broken by a girl I had a crush on…or was that in high school…no, it was every grade since second…wow that's depressing. There was something else, what was it?"

While I was deep in thought a pair of hands pushed me to the ground.

"Hey, loser." A voice said behind me

"Oh that's right, I got beat up every day." I said pushing myself up

I turned to face my attacker. He was a bear AM-ian with black armor.

"Damn, I thought I was through with this guy when he got arrested."

"Grizzly, just leave me alone!"

He cracked his knuckles.

"You ready for your daily beating?"

"Bite me."

He socked me in between the eyes and the next thing I knew Tundra was standing over me.

"You need to get better at avoiding him." He said

"Damn it, I am a twenty-four year old man and I just got beat up by a child!"

"How did he hit you, man? I think you're delirious."

"I am not delirious!" I yelled "I am twenty-four, I have a wave partner named Geo, I live with him on Earth and sometimes I peek at his mom in the shower...I should not have said that last part."

"Mega, I think I should take you to the nurse before you say something else."

He grabbed my arm and started pulling me.

"NO, I'm not crazy! You have a wave partner too, his name's Eddie! He's a vegetarian child prodigy that doesn't like to wear shoes!! They're friends with Sonia and Pat!! Sonia's a pop star and Pat has Multiple Personality Disorder!!"

"Okay, now I'm sure Grizzly hit you too hard."

"Let go of me!"

Tundra managed to drag me the nurse while I was still shouting. I earned some pretty strange looks on the way there.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I yelled

"Mega, shut up! People are staring!"

"Let them stare! None of this makes sense, I'm a grown man who saves the Earth from Andromeda and the god of EM waves!! I'M A HERO DAMN IT!!"

Tundra threw me into the nurse's office and said "Mega, stop making up crap!! Next you're gonna say this whole world is nothing but a fanfic made by a sixteen year old kid!"

"IT IS!!"

He closed the door behind him as the other students in the hallway began laughing.

"YOU'RE ALL LUCKY GEO ISN'T HERE OR WE'D WAVE CHANGE AND BEAT THE LIVING SNOT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!!"

**(Meanwhile)**

**Solo's P.O.V.**

"HELP!!" I yelled

I bolted through the forest as quickly as I could. It was dark and hard to see the branches slapping my face and cutting me. If I slowed down for even a second I would be sliced into pieces.

"No human escapes Wolf Woods!"

"Leave me the hell alone!"

I came out of the forest and found myself in a rundown city.

"At least branches can't hit me in the face here." I thought

"WIDE CLAW!!" Wolf Woods bellowed

He sent a claw shaped wave at me. I leaped out of the way but the wave cut my leg deep. I fell and didn't waist anytime trying to drag myself away. He stepped on my back holding me in place. He placed one of his claws against my neck.

"Any last…"

Wolf Woods was interrupted by a metal object bashing the back of his head. He fell to the floor.

"You alright?" A voice said

Someone helped me up. It was kid around my age holding a bat. I couldn't see his face since it was so dark. The kid's house was beat up. I could see him clearly now. He had black hair and was wearing a white shirt with short orange sleeves.

"Ouch, that looks nasty." He said examining the gash

He poured peroxide on it and I winced at the massive burning sensation. He wrapped it in gauze and said "I'm no doctor but it's obvious you'll need to stay off this for a while."

"Thanks for the help."

"No problem." He said washing blood off his hands "What were you doing out there all alone."

"I have no idea. I just woke up there with no memory of what I did earlier."

"All you remember is an odd dream of a meteor hitting a ship, your name and your family."

"That's it exactly! How do you know?"

"Same thing happened to except I woke up on a beach and found out I was Goth."

"That's just weird…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Geo Stelar and yours?"

"Solo."

There was an explosion outside and people screaming.

"Crap, they're on their midnight raids again." Geo said

He rushed around the house shutting off all the lights and arming himself with his bat.

"Be absolutely quiet." He whispered

"Why?" I whispered back

"They search the town for people that haven't left and kill them."

"Why don't people just leave?"

"Some people don't have anywhere else and some can't get out in time."

We waited in the dark and silence for a few hours while they continued to search. I sat there so long that I slowly nodded off.

**Please Reveiw**

**P.S. Sorry if the Goth description was suckish. I don't see a lot of Goth people at me school and the only ones I know are my cousins and I don't see them a lot.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Sorry this was late I had serious writers block and I had my laptop taken because I told my dad to shut up.**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I had been up the entire night. I had to so none of those freaks got in. I noticed that my body was extremely weak from lack of sleep.

"Why do I feel like I've been through this before?" I asked myself

I dismissed the though and searched for something to eat. Unfortunately, the only thing I had was a can of tuna……five months past its expiration date. I tossed the can away, grabbed an old burlap sack and set out to find food with my bat at hand. It was early. My guess was that it wasn't even past 7:00 am.

"I am not a morning person." I thought

I arrived at the abandoned market. I know there was only a slim chance that there was any food left but I had to take. Surprisingly there was plenty even though the remaining townspeople were taking as much as they could. I needed to get water first, down the aisle I spotted a familiar face.

"Mr. Boreal?"

He was a wreck, his AMAKEN labs jacket had tons of holes in it, his face was full of scars and burn marks and he had small beard. He seemed surprised to see me and hugged me like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Geo, thank god you're okay!"

"It's good to see you too……um, could I ask you something?" I asked

I informed Mr. Boreal about everything. Me waking up on the beach, having no memory of my life and the dream about the meteor.

"Well, that's odd." He said

"And if that's not bad enough I've started seeing these random images of kids my age and this glowy blue armored guy who's head looks like a dog. I can't help but feel I know them somehow."

"What do they look like?"

"The two people I've been seeing the most are this beautiful girl with pink hair and this guy with green hair."

"Green hair?"

"I know, it's weird. Mr. Boreal, before I tell you anything else I have to ask, where's my mom?"

His expression grew sad. I knew bad news was coming.

"Uh Geo, your mother……is dead."

"W-what?"

Burning tears starting to form in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I just heard, I didn't want to believe.

"It was when the FM-ians first came to Earth. Your home was one of the first ones hit. You were at Vista Point at the time."

I couldn't hold my crying back anymore. At first I was sad but that almost immediately changed into anger and hatred.

"Who was it?" I said trying not to explode

"It was the one that resembles a bull, Taurus Fire."

I felt awful inside.

"My life sucks. Now I know why I'm gothic." I said

"GEO, GET DOWN!!" He yelled

He pulled me down to the ground barely dodging a stream of fire almost came overhead. One man got hit by the blast. His screams echoed through the building as the flames spread throughout his body. The pain was so unbearable that he fell to floor unconscious and burned to death.

"Oh crap." Was all I could muster to say.

My eyes darted where the flames came from. I saw a tall figure with fiery red armor and horns. I knew it was him.

"Taurus Fire." I said in a spiteful tone

My rage right now knew no bounds. I slowly tried to rise up but Mr. Boreal pulled me down again.

"Geo, don't do anything crazy."

I couldn't help but feel like a whole lot of people have told me that. I dismissed the feeling as I continued to glare at Taurus fire. He walked over to the charred body from earlier and loudly laughed.

"Not to brag but I think this is my best work yet, but I feel I can do better." He turned to face everyone in the building "Who wants to be my test subject?"

"That sadistic son of a bitch!" I screamed in my mind.

How could someone be so cruel? I felt sick just looking at him.

"How 'bout you?" He asked pointing to a woman and her child

"OH HELL NO!!" I shouted standing up

All eyes were on me now. It seemed like my body was under the control of another. I grabbed a random can of the shelf and pitched it at Taurus Fire. It made contact, and burst open spilling its contents all over the back of his neck.

"FILTHY HUMAN!!" He bellowed making steam pour out of his nose

"If you want them you're gonna have to go through me first!"

"Geo, what are you doing?!" Mr. Boreal yelled

"I have absolutely no idea." I said sternly

I pulled my bat out and Taurus burst laughing.

"You expect to fight me with that?! That's pathetic!"

"Yes, yes I do, but not here. Outside so no one can get hurt."

Mr. Boreal got up to protest but Taurus grabbed him and knocked him out.

"Let's go."

What the hell have I gotten myself into? I didn't stand a chance against this guy but even though that was painfully obvious I still was going to face him. I had never felt this bravery before.

"Are you ready, human?" He asked

I realized I was outside. I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed. Right now I was scared out of my wits, I hadn't even thought of a plan.

"Bring it on!" I said

"OX TACKLE!!" He said charging

I thought fast, when he was near I evaded him and aimed my bat at his legs. I struck as hard as I could but the bat snapped like a twig when he ran by.

"Well, I'm out of ideas."

"FIRE BREATH!!"

The stream of inferno was coming straight towards me. I thought for sure that I was going to die but at the last second I back flipped out of the fire's path.

"Okay…how'd I do that?" I asked

He came at me again but this time I ran.

"C'mon Geo, think!" I said

I turned to go down an alley and tripped. Taurus was close behind. It was way too late so I closed my eyes waiting for the end but nothing. I reluctantly opened my eyes and I started 

laughing my head off. Taurus Fire was right there but the alley was too narrow and his horns stuck out too much.

"This is a pleasant turn of events." I said with a big grin

"Come out and fight me, human!"

"Nah."

I ran down the alley coming to a door up on the right. I knew Taurus would come at me again soon so I went through. It was a hardware store.

"I need something to fight with. Maybe and axe…no. Sledgehammer? No, I had a bad experience…"

I needed something powerful that wouldn't break as easily as the bat. I came across the perfect weapon……a chainsaw. I picked it up, it was a little heavy but nothing I couldn't handle. I heard Taurus coming close to the door. I hastily cut off the lights and hid behind the cashiers counter but not before grabbing a canister of fuel for the chainsaw. He punched the door down and bellowed "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, HUMAN!!"

I poured the fuel into my new weapon. I pulled the cord but it didn't start.

"Why do I have such awful luck?!" I thought

I pulled twice more and still nothing. This time Taurus heard me and almost found me. To throw him off my trail I grabbed a nearby wrench and tossed it to the other side of the room. The sound it made threw him fooled him and he went in the other direction. I started pulling faster and still nothing.

"Crap!" I accidently said "I'm dead."

"I've found you human!!"

I pulled the cord one last time and the engine roared loudly. I jumped out from behind the counter and brought the chainsaw down on his chest. It cut into his armor but he moved back before I could do any real damage. I got on top of the counter and jumped at him. I brought the chainsaw down on his head. It tore through his armor with no trouble. Blood flew everywhere as it went down hard and fast leaving a jagged gash. He didn't even get a chance to scream.

"That's enough excitement for one day." I said as Taurus's body dropped to the floor

**(A few hours later)**

**Gemini W's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe it." I said looking down at Taurus's mangled body

"I'd hate to meet the guy who did this. I've never seen an FM-ian's fighting style this brutal before." Gemini B said

"An FM-ian didn't do this."

"AM-ian?"

"Nope."

"Are you saying a human did this?" He asked chuckling

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Look here." I said pointing to the gash "The cut is jagged and if you look close enough you can see that his innards have been chopped and churned up. Either his stomach was put in a blender or he was hit with a chainsaw."

"That doesn't mean it was a human that did it."

"Yes it does. There aren't any FM-ians or AM-ians with chainsaws for hands."

"I would love to have chainsaw hands."

"I can't believe we have the same mind."

I expected me to feel sad but oddly I didn't care. Sure, Taurus and I didn't like each other but I should still feel bad that he's dead.

"This is getting boring, I'm outta here. You coming?" Gemini B asked

"Yeah, I'll catch up."

I was about to leave five minutes after he left but when I exited the doorway a hard object bashed the back of my head. It knocked me to the floor, I attempted to get back up but I was bashed again. This time everything went black.

"That's for the other day jackass." I heard my attacker say

I woke some time later. I was out of wave form and had a bag over my face.

"Looks like your awake." A voice said

"Whoever you are, let me leave!" I commanded

"I don't think so!"

"GET THIS BAG OFF MY FACE!!"

The bag was snatched off my head and I could see my attacker clearly.

"Hey, you're that goth kid from yesterday."

He slugged me in my stomach and yelled "MY NAME ISN'T GOTH KID, ITS GEO!! AND I'M NOT GOTH!! If you EVER say that again I will do to you what I did to Taurus Fire!"

"That was you?!...dude, you're crazy!"

"You bet I am and I take that chainsaw and shove it right up your…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy man, I'll cooperate. Now please tell me what you're gonna do."

"I'm gonna ask you a few questions and then you are going to take me to your hideout so I can kill every last one of them."

I was scared out of my mind now. I was being held hostage by a psychopath.

"And what if I say no?"

"Solo, chainsaw please."

"Coming." Another voice called

A boy with white hair and a shirt with a weird symbol on it came carrying the chainsaw. Geo pointed it between my eyes and said "Heart or brain, your pick."

"You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding!"

He pulled the cord and the engine's roar blared in my face.

"Which one?" He yelled over the chainsaw

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"Time's up it's not your choice anymore. I'm going for the legs first."

"Good choice." Solo said

The saw slowly came at my left leg. This guy was totally serious. It was almost there and it tore into the fabric of my pant leg.

"OKAY, I'LL TALK!!"

The roar was silenced and he lowered his weapon.

"Smart choice." He and Solo said

**(Meanwhile)**

**Mega's P.O.V.**

"Release me you bastards!" I said

I was strapped to a table in the nurse's office. I struggled to get free but my efforts were in vain.

"Mega, the nurse is gonna help you. Just calm down." Tundra said attempting to calm me down

"This is madness! I don't understand any of this, how can I be a grown man one minute then be a kid the next!?" I shouted

"Mega, you're being stupid!"

"No I…wait, what'd you say?"

"I said "You're being stupid" now stop it!"

"That's what I thought you said."

The door to the office opened up revealing a snake AM-ian.

"I always knew you'd have a psssssychological breakdown sssssomeday." He hissed

"God, I hate it when I have to talk to this guy." I thought

"Go to hell you mutant offspring of serial killers and drunk reptiles!!" I yelled

"What the hell issss he talking about?"

"I have no idea. He's been saying crap like this all day." Tundra said

"This is some serious bull**-(Tundra puts his hand over Mega's mouth)**" I said

"Oh, you poor inssssane boy."

I continued my struggle more and more but then I realized one of my straps was loose enough to get my hand free.

"Okay, this is good but I need to get them out of the room." I thought

I stopped struggling and soon Tundra took his hand off my face.

"You really need to wash your hands sometimes." I said

I heard the door open. I was face away from the door and couldn't see.

"Principal Viper, Omega-Xis' mother is here." The principal's secretary said

"She is?" I thought

"I'm coming." Principal Viper said

"And I'm going to class." Tundra said leaving

I was all alone now. I slid my hand out of the loose strap and unhooked it. My hands were finally free. I reached up and unhooked the other straps.

"Time to get out of this hellhole." I said bolting out the door

I was halfway to the doors when a thought occurred. Where was I going to go?

"I don't even know if this place is a hallucination or actually real. Well, there's only one way to find out."

I tightly balled up my fist and clenched my teeth. I delivered an uppercut to my chin. I fell to the floor in horrible pain.

"Okay, I'm definitely not hallucinating."

I continued my escape and made my way outside.

"Okay, time to figure this out. I was on a ship to Planet FM and a meteor hit somehow sending me back in time when I was a kid…DAMN IT, THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!!"

I wished Geo were here. He's better at figuring these things out than I am……wait, maybe I just need to think like Geo.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…I'm stumped." I thought

"Man! I know this isn't real. I wish I had a magic key that could take me back to my own world."

All of a sudden I felt a metal object in my hand. It was a big rusty key.

"That's just weird."

I was about to drop the key when I noticed a door right beside me.

"That's even weirder."

I decided I had nothing else to lose so I put the key in the door. The next thing I knew There was nothing but bright lights. They died away almost as fast as they came.

"Huh, w-where am I?"

I was lying on the floor staring up at the sky.

"Damn it, you figured it out!" An unknown voice said

A cloaked EM being was walking towards me.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked

"My name is classified by the FM-ian government, you can just call me Guardian." He said

"Uh, okay. Where the hell are my friends?"

"Right behind you."

I whirled around and sure enough they were there. They were lying on the floor like I was.

"What happened to them, why aren't they awake and how are we still alive after that meteor hit?!"

"The meteor and the ship failing were hallucinations I set up when you came close to Planet FM. I came aboard and knocked you all out putting you in an advanced type of coma that functions much like a dream."

"I didn't understand a single word you said, just un-knockout my friends!"

"I can't."

"WHY THE HELL NOT!?" I yelled grabbing the collar of his cloak

"Like I said, it works like a dream. They need to want to leave like you did but it's going to be different for them. I completely wiped their minds of all memories of their friends and happy experiences."

"But how come I had all my memories?!"

"Your waves are way different than anything I've ever seen before. Why is that?"

"My mother was AM-ian and my father was FM-ian."

"That would explain it. Also I have to know, how did you figure out that it was a dream so quickly?"

"The next time you put me in a hyper advanced coma state you need to learn more about my friends, family and enemies."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters: When Grizzly used to pound the crap out of me he waited until he was done beating me up to start insulting me. He likes to add insult to injury. Next, It was wednesday in that world of yours and my since my mom dated a lot she was hardly home while I was at school. Also The principal was hardly there cuz he was dating my mom. Lastly Tundra never uses the word "Stupid" He likes to use really complicated words cuz he likes that look people get on their faces when they a really confusing word."

He just stood there with a scared look on his face.

"Wow, your life is a whole lot worse than I thought it was."

"Try having to live through it." I said

**Please Reveiw**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**To Kara, I'm sorry I messed up on the Goth and Emo thing but like I said I don't see a lot of Goth or emo people at my school so I don't know the difference.**

**Pat's P.O.V.**

"AAAAAAH!! JUST PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY ALREADY!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS TORTURE ANY LONGER!!" I screamed

"Don't be such a drama queen. It's only a card game." Geo said shuffling a deck of cards

"It's been the same card game for five hours! If I have to play one more round of Old Maid I will lose it!"

"We've been playing Go Fish." Solo said

"That explains why I keep losing and another thing do my shoes really have to be nailed to the floor, I'm already tied up! Can you please pull the nails out?!"

"We tried that earlier and now we know you can't be trusted." Geo said tossing out cards to Solo and I

"Why are you even wasting your time playing this game? I thought you guys were gonna take down the rest of the FM-ians."

"We can't." Solo said "Like you said: The FM-ians will leave their base on Sunday to do global patrols. That's when we kill the FM king."

"That sounds good in writing but how are you guys gonna get there? The base is one hundred miles away." I said with a smug grin

Solo and Geo both dropped their cards and sat there dumbstruck for a few seconds.

"OH DAMN IT!!" They shouted

"Didn't think of that did ya?"

"……….WAIT! I have an idea." Geo said

"Crap." I thought

Geo then whispered to Solo. I tried to inch my chair closer to them but I forgot that they had nailed the chair legs to the floor too. Their eyes darted at me.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"HOLD HIM DOWN!" Geo yelled

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

**(A few hours later)**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I made my way to the Dream Island junkyard. I was digging through the many piles searching.

"You find anything?" I heard Solo ask from another pile

"Nothing yet and we need to hurry, it's getting dark. Hey, I'm gonna make sure that Gemini guy didn't escape. You keep searching."

We had left him near the entrance. He was in a rusty, old wheelchair. His arms and legs were duck taped so he couldn't get away.

"Are you guys done yet? This chair is really uncomfortable." He asked

"Darn, I forgot to tape your mouth shut."

"Yes well, all though I hate you beyond comprehension I must thank you for that."

"And why is that, Gemini Spark?"

"Cuz of this. Also stop calling me Gemini Spark! My name is Pat."

He reached into his shirt and used his teeth to pull out a radio by the antenna. I snatched it away, threw it to the ground and smashed it.

"That's not gonna do any good. I already called them and Harp Note is on her way to rescue me and kill you."

"Uh-oh."

I started running at a surprising speed. The piles of scrap metal and rusted machinery were all blurs around me. I needed to find Solo then get the hell out of here. I found him by his pile, grabbed him by his shirt collar and started dragging him.

"SOLO!! We gotta run!!"

"Why, what's wrong?"

I ignored his question and continued my almost impossible pace. Out of nowhere Solo bashed me on the back of my head making me drop to the ground.

"GEO, WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM?! WHY DO WE NEED TO RUN!!"

"Pat had a radio hidden in his shirt and called another FM-ian named Harp Note to come here and beat the living crap out of us." I said still on the ground

"Okay, that's a good reason to run……who the hell is Pat?"

"Gemini Spark in human form."

I got back up and was going to run again but Solo grabbed my shirt collar.

"Wait, we can't."

"WHY NOT!!"

"I think Harp Note's already here."

I peered down the corner and saw the girl with the death guitar talking to Pat.

"Crap! We are so dead. I got punched by that girl and it felt like being hit by truck."

"Really?"

"Yep. Quick, we need to hide!"

I scanned the area until my eyes rested on a rusty, old van.

"There." I said pointing

We made our way to our new hiding spot making sure we weren't spotted.

"What do you think they're saying?" Solo asked

"Ssh, I think I can hear them."

I had to concentrate hard but I could hear them.

"Harp Note, get me out of this crappy chair already!" Pat said

"I'm sorry, I can't." She said

"W-what?"

"Cepheus has ordered me to kill you. He has no use for you if you get captured so easily."

"Harp Note, please don't!" Pat pleaded

"Sorry, nothing personal."

What I was hearing was shocking. This Cepheus guy won't even help his own soldiers? Harp Note readied her guitar to unleash her attack. I didn't know why but for some reason I felt like I needed to protect Pat.

"Damn, what is wrong with me? That guy has been nothing but trouble, shy should I help him?" I thought

"Damn me and my heroic attitude!" I yelled jumping out of the van

My yell made my location known. I was charging at Harp Note. I tackled her and pinned her down on the ground.

"Stupid human!" She yelled

She struck the side of my head and just like last time it felt like I got hit by a car. I collided with a pile of scrap metal.

"Okay, mental note to self: before charging head on into battle think of a plan first." I thought

She was in front of me now holding her guitar like a bat. She brought it down but Solo came at the last second and blocked it with a long pipe.

"Cut it a little closer next time why don't ya." I said sarcastically

I kicked Harp Note's guitar out her hands and Solo snatched it up.

"HA! Without your guitar you're powerless!" Solo cheered

She slugged Solo in his stomach making him collide with the van and drop his pipe.

"Okay, semi-powerless." He said

Harp Note wasn't paying attention to me so I came up from behind and wrapped my arms around her restraining her.

"How pathetic." She said

She easily escaped my grip and grabbed my arm. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with a searing pain in my back. She placed her foot on my throat and pressed down.

"You're starting to get on my nerves but I'm in a forgiving mood today. If you and your friend leave I'll let you live. What's it gonna be?"

"I will not leave Pat behind!!" He shouted "I'm tired of you FM scum killing people. It ends here!!"

I pushed her off me and snatched Solo's pipe up. I took a few swings at her but I was too slow.

**Pat's P.O.V.**

"Hey Solo!" I said

"What?" He strained to say

"Get me out of this chair so I can help."

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He whacked me with the guitar and said "That joke is waaay overused! And why should I un-tape you? If I do that you'll run."

"Either way it'll be a win-win situation for you guys. If I stay I'll help and if I go she follow and kill me."

"You make a good point."

I tore the tape off of his arms and legs and said "You better not make me regret this."

"Wouldn't even think of it."

"AAAAAAAAAHH!!" Geo yelled

He came flying through the air and landed beside us.

"It would be nice if you helped me ya know!!"

"We're working on it." Pat said

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU FREE HIM, SOLO?!"

"He said he would help us."

"I'm gonna need a weapon first." I said

"Just dig in the pile; I'm sure you'll find something."

**Geo's P.O.V.**

Harp Note was coming at me again. The pipe was useless and I needed something else to fight with………wait, what about her guitar? I snatched it from Solo and at first I thought "How the hell does this thing work?" I plucked a random string and a music note flew out. It swirled around in the air before hitting my stomach and sending a shock through my body.

"What was that supposed to do?" Solo asked

She grabbed my neck and snatched the guitar away. Pat and Solo tried desperately to unhinge Harp Note's hand but she swatted them away like bugs. I couldn't breathe she held my neck so tight.

"You should have left when I gave you the chance." She said

I gasped for air and was going to black out any second now. I struggled to pull her hand off my neck.

"Why don't you give up you stupid human?!" She yelled "Why are you fighting so hard to protect those weaklings?"

She loosened her grip so that I could speak.

"I'll be honest; I don't even know myself. I hardly know these guys……and yet; it feels like I've known them for years."

"You are insane." She said

"And you're a homicidal bi…"

I was cut off by her punching my face.

"OW!! Damn, you hit hard!"

I felt something hit my face. I felt around and my face was wet. I looked up and rain was falling softly at first but was falling hard. I wiped the rain from my eyes and there was a black residue on my hand.

"What? My hair dye is running? I thought this stuff was only supposed to wash out with soap. I must buy really cheap hair dye."

It wasn't long before all the dye was gone. There were a few black splotches here and there but most my natural brown hair was showing. The bad news was that the dye had now soaked into my shirt and Harp Note was still going to kill me.

"At least I'll die looking good."

I closed my eyes expecting her to impale me with her guitar but nothing happened. I opened one eye and she was staring at me with a look of shock.

**Harp Note's P.O.V.**

I-it was him. The kid from my dream. Out of nowhere a name popped into my head.

"G-Geo?" I asked

"How do you know my name?!" He yelled

How did I know his name? This was the first time I had met him face to face.

"ANSWER ME, WOMAN!!"

This couldn't be the same boy from my dream. This boy was so different.

"I DON'T LIKE TO BE IGNORED!!" He shouted charging at me

He took a swing at me but I took hold of both his arm and twisted them behind this back.

"I'm getting sick and tired of you." I said

"If that were true you would've killed me already. I know you're more than capable of it."

"Hey, Harp Note!" A familiar voice said

I turned and Pat came into view.

"What?"

"Boot to the head!"

Pat pulled out a smudge covered boot and chucked it at me. If I let go of Geo's arms to block he might get the upper hand on me. It hit me square in the head and let a black smear on my helmet.

"And what was that supposed to do?" I asked

"Distract you."

While I wasn't looking Solo tackled me. He wasn't strong enough to knock me over but it did set Geo free.

"Geo run! We'll hold her back!" Solo said

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I hightailed it out of there. I needed to get back to the entrance of the junkyard to get my chainsaw……why the hell did I leave it at the entrance?! That makes absolutely no sense, I should have brought it with me in case someone attacked and with my luck someone always does.

"Wait, which way was the entrance?" I thought

No matter which direction I looked all the rows of machinery and scrap looked the same.

"Damn, I really need to pay closer attention to these things!" I yelled

I decided to keep going straight and that was a mistake. I was surrounded by tall towers of garbage bags and old machines. The only way out was the way I came in. I turned to go back but I immediately came to a halt. Harp Note was standing right in the way.

"Damn it, you're persistent!" I yelled

She slammed her guitar against the tower on her right making it collapse and block the entrance. I was trapped.

"SHOCK NOTE!!" She yelled

Music Notes spewed from the guitar. I eluded the first few but the rest made full contact. This pain was unbearable but oddly familiar.

"Damn you and your demon guitar!"

"Machine Gun String!"

Guitar strings sprang out and wrapped around my neck. I was picked up off the ground and flung into one of the towers. I pulled myself out quickly and now I was covered in grime.

"I'm gonna need a shower."

She shot out more guitar strings. I picked up a nearby trashcan lid and blocked them.

"Is all you got?!"

Another round of guitar strings came out this time hitting me in the groin.

"Apparently not." I said falling over

I wasn't on the ground long before Harp Note zapped me with more Shock Notes. I got up before she could hit me again and threw the trash lid. It missed her by a mile.

"Nice shot." She said sarcastically

"Who says I was aiming at you?" I said grinning

"What are you talking about?"

"Turn around and you'll see."

**Harp Note's P.O.V.**

I was unsure about what was going to happen but it all became clear when I heard the sound of scraping metal. I whirled around and the trash lid had struck one of the towers knocking some scrap off and making it uneven. Now it was falling towards me and there was no time to get out of the way.

"Crap." I said

Everything went black as soon as the tower made contact.

**Geo's P.O.V.**

"Time to end this." I said

She dropped her guitar when she got knocked out. I picked it up and started digging through the scrap metal. I got to her face quickly and positioned the guitar above her.

"I wish it didn't have to come to this but you're too dangerous to leave alive." I said

My hands started trembling now. For some reason I was having second thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" I thought "She tried to kill me and my friends, why am I not going to kill her?"

I had no answer. I just felt sick to my stomach at the thought of killing her. I couldn't let myself get weak. I started feeling so angry that I yelled at the top of my lungs and drove the guitar down.

"Damn it all!!"

The guitar was imbedded in the ground now two inches away from her face. I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I'm so weak." I said softly

I repeated that sentence in my head for what seemed like a lifetime but for some reason I didn't feel weak at all. In fact, I was happy that I didn't do it.

**Please Review**

**P.S. I am so sorry that this chapter was late. School started back up for me on August 6th and I have been swamped with homework and chores.**

**P.S.S. I bet you guys can't guess where I got that whole "Boot to the head" bit from.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**To Shinobilegend101, BINGO, WE HAVE A WINNER!!**

**To AuroraXaimei02, AND WE HAVE ANOTHER WINNER!!**

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I desperately clawed at the mound of scrap blocking my way. I pulled away as much as I could but no matter how much I took the pile never seemed to get any smaller.

"Damn, damn, damn." I thought "This is so pointless."

My trash digging came to an abrupt stop when I felt a sharp pain in my palm. A shard of metal had sliced me.

"Great, now I'm probably gonna die of tetanus." I said

I tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around my hand. The blood instantly soaked through. I kicked the pile out of anger.

"I need a way to dig through the scrap without getting cut."

I heard a rustling noise behind me. I turned around and it was Harp Note standing up. She glared at me with a stare that made you feel cold inside.

"Must…find way…to defend…self." I said looking around

She turned away from me. She was going to leave?

"You not gonna try and kill me?" I asked

"You spared my life so it's only fair that I spare yours." She said

She jumped up into the air and vanished.

"I don't know whether to be confused or happy."

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!" two voices screamed

I looked towards the fallen mound as an opening started to form. Solo and Pat came into view smashing the scrap away with sledgehammers. When they got through I saw that they were covered in cuts and dirt.

"We had to run five miles to find a hardware store and get these hammers." Solo said before falling over from exhaustion

"One, she already left and two, there was a pile of sledgehammers by the entrance why didn't you guys use those?"

"………Damn it." Pat said before falling over as well.

"Poor guys."

**(Meanwhile)**

**Mega's P.O.V.**

I had stayed in the room with my friends. Every second that they remained asleep was torture and felt like a day.

"Are you sure you can't wake them up?" I asked Guardian

"Believe me, I would if I could but I can't." He said

"…………I can't stand it!" I yelled "Put me back in!"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Put me back in!"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"If I put someone under more than once there's a chance……you might not come back out."

"I don't care. I just need to know if they're okay." I said grabbing the collar of his cloak

"Fine."

A blue glow was coming from the sleeve of his cloak. He held his arm in front of my face. I started feeling sleepy as the glow grew brighter and blocked my vision. I closed my eyes when the glow got to bright and when I opened them I was at the Dream Island junkyard.

"What happened to this place? It looks like a tornado went through it……wait, it always looks like that." I said looking around

"Guys, hurry and get up already!"

"That was Geo's voice!" I thought

He was dragging the bodies of Solo and Pat by their legs.

"Geo, over here!" I called

He stopped dragging to look around but he couldn't see me.

"Crap, he's not wearing his visualizer."

"I don't know who's there, but if you know what's good for you you'll leave before you get a mouthful of chainsaw!" He said

**Geo's P.O.V.**

I felt as though someone was watching me but I was probably just being paranoid. I slapped Solo and Punched Pat at a vain attempt to wake them up.

"Forget you guys."

"Look over here, stupid!" someone called

It was the same voice from earlier. I looked around again but still couldn't find anyone.

"Show yourself!"

"I'm right in front of you."

I waved my hands around in front of me but nothing was there.

"Okay, this proves it. I really am insane."

"You're not crazy, you just have a really f---ed up life."

"Be quiet, smartass ghost created by my warped imagination!"

"I'm not a figment of your imagination, I really exist."

"Haven't you heard the saying "seeing is believing"? So if I can't see you, you don't exist!"

"Geo, shut up. The reason you can't see me is cuz I'm an electromagnetic alien and humans can see EM waves without a visualizer."

"This proves it even more that I'm hallucinating."

**Mega's P.O.V.**

"I need to find a way to make him believe me…wait, I'll have him wave change with me." I thought

"Geo, say EM wave change, then your name, then on air." I said

"Fine, but, only if it'll make you go away."

**Geo's P.O.V.**

EM wave change!!

Geo!!

On Air!!!!

I felt a tingling sensation cover my body. I paid it no mind at first but suddenly my vision was block from all sides by green light. I ran around yelling trying to find my way out but I couldn't escape it. I felt the feeling in my left arm going away fast but when I reached for it I tripped on something. I was flailing on the ground until the light vanished. Now my vision was red.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I screamed

"That is EM wave change." The imaginary ghost said

This time the ghost was right next to me. I looked and still couldn't see a thing.

"Down here."

I looked to my left arm and there was a dog shaped thing there……and that's when I lost it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!! DOG HEAD ON MY ARM!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OOOOOOOOOOOFF!!" I screamed hysterically while banging my dog arm on the ground

"I'm OW not OW, OW not a OW!! Dog!! STOP, OW!!"

"What did you do to me?!" I said choking my arm

"I just explained that. I wave changed with you; it's when a human and EM being of the same wave signature combine and become a wave human, Geo"

"Okay, I'm convinced that you're not imaginary and that raises the question how do you know my name?"

"I'll tell you later but now I need to tell you your name."

"I know my name and it's Geo Stelar."

"No, your wave form name, Mega Man."

"M-Mega…Man? ……Bitchin" I said

**Please Review**

**So, so, so, so, so, sorry that its so late and I'm sorry it's so short I'll do better next time.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Mega's P.O.V.**

Geo hadn't said a thing for quite a while. He just stood there with a small and yet demented smirk on his face. Geo seemed so different even though I knew it was him.

"Uh…Geo…" I started

"I never thought I'd ever be happy to see one of you EM freaks." He interrupted

"F-Freak?" I thought

"You're gonna be a huge help to me."

I didn't like the tone in his voice. It was starting to creep me out so I tried to change the subject.

"Don't you think we should help Pat and Solo? They've been lying there for quite a while now."

"Forget them. I found what I was looking for."

He walked up to an old van and popped the hood.

"What do you need a van for?"

"I need it to get to the FM army base and kill the king." He replied

My jaw dropped and I was asking myself two things. "Was he joking?" and "Why wasn't he this willing to fight the FM-ians the first time we had to do it?"

"Please listen to me." I started "You've been through the whole "Battle with the FM-ians thing" before. All you need to do is want to leave this place and all your problems will be solved."

He wasn't listening to a word I said. He was too busy examining underneath the van.

"Listen to me!"

"Up yours." He replied in a lazy tone

"I hate you right now."

He came out from under the van with a smirk on his face.

"All that's missing is a tank of gas and the distributor cap."

"Well, this plan is completely hopeless. Now, let's all wish that we weren't in this psycho world and get on with our lives." I said cheerfully

"No. There's a gas station right near here and there were some cars in that warehouse behind the junkyard that I can steal one from." He said

"Stupid dream world that can be freely manipulated." I thought

**Geo's P.O.V.**

When I made my way to the warehouse I had the feeling that I was being watched and it wasn't because Omega-Xis was right behind me……what kind of parent names their kid Omega-Xis? It doesn't make sense.

"This is stupid! Just wish you weren't in this world and you can leave." He said

"Will you shut up already!?!"

I heard someone running towards me but before I could turn around something bashed the back of my head. I wasn't knocked out but I sure as hell was taken by surprise. Before I could recover from the blow two men grabbed me by my arms.

"GEO!" I heard Mega yell

I was dragged into the warehouse and thrown onto the floor. I heard a door being locked behind me. I turned around to face my attackers and three people pointed their guns at my face.

"Can't I ever have a moment's peace!?" I said

"Shut up!" A bald man with an M-16 rifle

He bashed my forehead with the butt of his rifle. I felt like I was going to go unconscious at any moment but suddenly I got a splitting headache. It felt like something was trying to rip my head open and at the same time this pain felt so familiar.

"What do you want from me?" I asked trying to swallow the pain

"Tell us where you live kid." Said a woman with a double-barrel shotgun

I didn't hear a word she said. The pain in my head was unbearable. I tried to get a good look at my attackers and was surprised to see that they were nothing but skin and bones. They looked like they hadn't eaten in months.

"Let me guess. You guys are going to kidnap me, find my parents and hold me hostage until they agree to give you their food and supplies." I said

"You're smarter than you look, kid." Said a man with a sniper rifle

"Yeah, well, you're out of luck. Both my parents are dead and I have no food."

"Well then," The said cocking her gun "It looks like we won't have any use for you."

She pointed the gun in between my eyes and at the same time Mega had entered the warehouse. I thought of wave changing and making my way out of here but my body was thinking something different. I kicked the shotgun out of her hands and sent it flying. I kicked the woman in the neck and sent her crashing into the guy with the sniper rifle. I caught the gun when it came down and pointed it at the guy with the M-16.

"Sayonara." I said smiling

I pulled the trigger without a second thought and the shot went right in his stomach. His blood splattered everywhere.

"You son of a bitch!" The other man said

He ran towards me but I bashed him in the stomach. When he hunched over in pain I held the rifle like a club and hit the back of his neck knocking him out or killing him, I wasn't sure which. I looked towards the woman an sure was horrified. She ran away and I decided to let her go.

"OH MY GOD!!" Mega yelled

He ran towards me and he was utterly speechless.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He screamed

"What's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal?! You shot and killed these guys, you idiot!!"

"Actually I only killed one. That guys still breathing."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"Geo, this isn't you! SNAP OUT OF IT!!"

He balled up his fist and socked me right on the side of my face.

**Mega's P.O.V.**

"I can't believe I just punched Geo." I thought

He stared blankly at me for a few seconds and said "I think I have a way to prove if you're lying about this world being a dream."

I was relieved that he was finally listening to me but that feeling went away when he pointed the shotgun at me.

"If this place is a dream then me wanting this bullet to hit you will make it happen and if it isn't then me wanting this bullet to hit you won't do squat."

"I don't like this plan!" I yelled

"That's just tough." He said cocking the gun

"HOLY CRAP!!" I said running for my life

The shot rang out and went right past my head. I transferred to the wave roads but the shots still rang out.

"How can he see me?" I asked myself "He doesn't have his visualizer."

I looked back at him and I was shocked. His eyes were red.

"Damn it, I should have known Galda was behind this. Wait; if he was here I should have sensed his wave frequency. Maybe Galda isn't behind this." I turned to Geo "There's only one way to find out for sure." I bolted right at him at an attempt to enter his mind like I did all those years ago. I moved left and right to dodge the shots. I made contact and everything went white.

"I hope it worked."

Everything was black now but it quickly changed white again. It continued to alternate between the two colors so much that it was beginning to give me a headache. I scanned the area but it was empty but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was near. An earsplitting roar echoed through the area. It sounded like it was from some rabid beast.

"And I thought Geo's mind was messed up before." I said

Out of nowhere I felt something dig into my back and tear into me. I fell to the floor in a pool of my blood. This place may be a dream but it sure as hell hurts. Whoever attacked me picked me up and threw me a great distance. I managed to pull myself up before the unknown person struck again and I got a good look at them.

"Holy hell."

It sort of resembled a crossed between a raptor and a komodo dragon except it stood on two legs. Its body was a purplish-black and was all bulging muscle. It had long jagged claws that looked like they could cut through steel.

"I don't know what the hell you are but I'm pretty sure you don't belong in my friend's head."

It grinned and revealed all of his knife-sharp teeth and laughed. A maniacal laugh that made you feel sick to your stomach.

"Do you honestly think you can beat me?" It said in a deep raspy voice

"So it speaks. So, who are you?"

"I believe you may know me better in this form."

His body became nothing but black. It formed into an orb of blackness then changed to a more human shape. Color filled up the shape and revealed……Darga.

"I am the darkness within Geo's heart. I've been here for quite a while now. I think I first sprang up when his father disappeared."

Well then, it looks like you've overstayed your welcome." I said cracking my knuckles

"You can't possibly think of fighting me with those gashes in your back."

"I've dealt with worse."

**Please Review**

**P.S. If any of you on have a youtube account please visit mine at .com/user/Omegaxis15**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**It's good to have you back, Kara!**

**Warning: This chapter contains crossovers with other famous video games and one overused joke. The crossovers takes place in the dream world so they probably don't matter.**

**Mega's P.O.V.**

I was getting a savage beating from this shadowy-lizard-thing. I had managed to get a few punches in but he showed no sign of pain or weakness. Me, on the other hand, my body was gashed from head to where my toes would be if I had any and smeared with my own blood. It was a miracle that I was still alive.

"Are you ready to give up now?" He started "I'll let you leave if you are; this is dreadfully boring."

I spit out some blood that had collected in my mouth and said "You kidding? I'm just getting started."

"Suit yourself."

He took in a deep breath and spit out a giant black fireball. I jumped out of its way but it scorched my back in the process. Before I hit the ground he was already there and gave me two more slashes.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted

I was on my back and the feeling in most of my body had gone away. He placed his foot on my neck and started to press down.

"I've grown stronger and stronger with every tragedy in Geo's life. All I need is one more and he will be forever under my control. I think the death of his greatest friend should do the trick."

"Don't count him out just yet, Lizard-boy!" someone yelled

I looked up to where the voice came from but the entire area was changed. I was now on a tall cliff in the middle of the desert. There was a figure standing above us on a small ledge. It was so far away I couldn't make out what he looked like.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Lizard-boy asked

Lizard-boy started to run up the mountain towards the figure. The figure jumped off his ledge and bolted down the side of the mountain. Everything was so hard to see but I could tell that one of them must have got hit hard because one of them was falling down the mountain. Whoever fell hit the ground creating a crater and a huge cloud of dust.

"Stupid shadowy-lizard-thing!!"

A shadow rose up behind the cloud. The shadow staggered and fell out of the cloud revealing…Geo?

"That guy is the biggest pain in the neck I have ever met!" Geo yelled

"………what the hell is going on?!" I shouted

"Mega, are you really that surprised?" Geo asked dusting himself off "It would be kinda stupid if I didn't exist in my own mind."

"That makes sense…wait, when and where did we meet?!"

"Vista Point when I was ten."

"This is good. You have your memories back; now wish you weren't in the stupid dream world now!"

"The memories aren't unlocked. I am Geo's memories, that much is true but the actual Geo has lost access to some of me. I won't go into details on how that works because it's too darn confusing. Hold on a second."

Lizard-boy jumped down from the mountain top but Geo grabbed him by the neck and threw him off.

"It rude to attack people when they're trying to have a conversation with somebody, jackass!" Geo shouted

"Okay, do you have any idea of how to unlock the memories?" I asked

He punched the ground and made a small hole.

"A simple "I don't know" would have sufficed. You didn't need to punch anything."

It looked like he was trying to pull something out of the hole. He yanked out a tall metal door.

"When Geo got knocked out parts of me were severed and locked deep within Geo's mind. This door will take as close to the first locked memory as I can get you."

"Why can't you do it?" I asked

"Because I have to hold the lizard-thing back. I can't try to concentrate on breaking locks and fighting that thing at the same time."

"There are still so many questions I want to ask but I have a feeling they'll get me nowhere. Fine, I'll go."

I pulled the door open and cautiously walked in. I heard the door slam shut behind me making me jump. The new area was freezing cold and dimly lighten. The small amount of light let me see that the walls were made of stone and covered with a combination of moss and sludge. There wasn't a sound in this dank disgusting area except for the dripping of water.

"Hello?" I started "Is anyone here…I hope not." I said

I heard a faint sound echo that sounded like a laugh.

"I guess there is someone here."

I slowly walked into the direction of the echo and felt like someone was staring at me the entire time.

**(Meanwhile)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The area was in the far reaches of space. All that could be seen was the glow of the stars and the occasional asteroid or comet. It was perfectly silent……until Carlos came zipping by in an Arwing II from StarFox.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!" Carlos shouted from inside the vehicle

Another Arwing was following close behind Carlos. The pilot turned on the com link and attempted to reason with Carlos.

"Kid, you give back the Arwing you stole right now! Said an enraged Fox McCloud

Carlos wasn't listening to Fox. He was too busy firing the ship's laser at random objects and oddly hitting everything with stunning precision.

"You're really starting to piss me off, kid!" Fox shouted

Little did Carlos and Fox know Guardian appeared on a floating rock platform above them.

"Damn." Guardian started "This insane kid has enjoyed every single hallucination I've put him through. I'm going to activate the panic procedure and wake him up……I probably should have told that Omega-Xis guy about the panic procedure. I'm sure he doing fine"

A crimson light came through Guardian's right sleeve and struck the Arwing Carlos was in.

**Carlos' P.O.V.**

A glowing red beam hit my Arwing and made me stop dead in my tracks. I looked back at Fox but this wasn't his doing. He was stopped too but then again so was everything else. The beam grew brighter and brighter until I had to close my eyes. The light vanished and I snapped my eyes back open. I was still in space but the ship I was in was gone.

"Aw man, that was the best dream I've ever had." I said "Why'd it have to end so quickly?"

"Because you were enjoying it." A cloaked figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere said

I looked up at the figure and he said "Do not fear me."

"I don't." I replied

"……Why not?"

"When I was three five criminals were hung and chopped to pieces right in front of me. It takes a lot to scare me after that."

"That explains a few things."

"Where are my friends?" I asked

"Right next to you."

I turned to my right and sure enough everyone was there but they weren't moving. I would've freaked out right there but I knew they were okay when I saw them breathing.

I bet you're wondering what has happened to your friends."

"No, not really. It's pretty obvious that you're an FM-ian with a rare ability to put others in an advanced coma-like state that functions like a dream and the only way to get out is to want to get out or use that panic procedure thing." I said

"What the…how do you…?"

"It's so obvious it should be illegal, dude."

"………SCREW YOU!!" He shouted

**(Meanwhile)**

**Collin's P.O.V.**

"This makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." I said

The area I was in was completely white. It was an endless void of nothingness; I should know, I spent three hours running through it and found jack squat! All that was in here was one of those mechanical monkey dolls that bang symbols together.

"Why is a monkey toy here?!"

I couldn't break it. Every time I tried a new one would pop up or the pieces would reform.

"This is madness!" I shouted

"THIS! IS! SPARTA!" The monkey shouted in a deep mechanical voice

"Holy crap, the monkey talks!"

I smashed the monkey under my foot but it was still talking.

"This is Sparta! This is Sparta! This is Sparta!" It chanted over and over

"If I ever meet the sick person who put me here I will kill them!"

**(Meanwhile)**

**Normal P.O.V.**

The setting was a courtroom this time. A very familiar courtroom that a lot of people should be able to recognize. This was the very courtroom from……Phoenix Wright! Tony was in the defendant's stand.

"Defendant, please state your name and occupation?" The Judge said

"My name is Tony Blaze. I really don't remember if I have an occupation or not, there's a huge gap in my memory." Tony said

"How convenient." Edgeworth said with a glare

**Tony's P.O.V.**

"Mr. Blaze, you are being charged with the murder of a Mr. Brian Fields. How do you plea?" The Judge asked

"Not guilty, your honor." I said

I looked around the courtroom. Everyone's eyes were glaring towards me……that is, except for my lawyer Phoenix Wright. He was studying the court record as closely as he could.

"Mr. Blaze, you may begin your testimony."

I nodded and began "Like I said, I don't remember anything. My earliest memory was waking up in an alley. I saw the victim's body laying next to me with a knife in his back and in almost no time at all the police arrested me."

"Mr. Wright you may begin your cross examination."

"Thank you, your honor." Phoenix said "Mr. Blaze, you said your earliest memory was waking up in an alley. Do you have any recollection of anything before that?"

"Well, my only memory before the alley was……walking towards my car when I was seventeen."

"WHAAAT!?!" Everyone in the courtroom was shocked

"I don't think this guy's head is on straight, Nick." Maya said

"I can clearly hear you!" I shouted

"There's a nine year gap in your memory?" Phoenix asked in disbelief

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"Let's just move on." Edgeworth said

"Okay, like I said, I woke up in an alley and the victim had a knife in his back."

"OBJECTION!!" Phoenix shouted with a finger pointed at me

"W-what?" I asked

"Mr. Blaze, according to the autopsy report the knife was found in his chest."

"But that's impossible!" I started "When I woke up the knife was in his back…wait a second. Oh crap, I forgot to mention something. I would like to revise my testimony."

"Very well."

"As stated earlier, I have a nine year gap in my memory. My earliest memory was waking up next to the victim's body. There was a large pool of blood under him…

"HOLD IT!" Edgeworth interrupted "Mr. Blaze I question the relevance of that last statement. It was a stabbing so there was bound to be a pool of blood.

"I'm getting to that. I'm what you would call a hemaphobic."

"You have an irrational fear of gay people?" The judge asked

"Hemaphobic not homophobic!" I yelled "It means I have a fear of blood, I faint at the sight of it."

"That means while you went unconscious the real murderer could have come along and manipulated the crime scene to frame you." Phoenix said

"Yes, that's exactly it! Listen to the smart lawyer!" I shouted

"That does make sense." The judge said

"Way to go, Nick!" Maya shouted

**Guardian's P.O.V.**

"Damn, this fun." I said "I should put them all in Phoenix Wright."

"Just because that could have happened it doesn't mean it did." Edgeworth said slamming his hand on his desk

"Show me some blood. Do it and I'll faint. That will prove it!" Tony said

Maya took a pen out of Phoenix's pocket. Poke him hard in the arm and it easily punctured the skin.

"OW!" He shouted

The scream got Tony's attention and he saw the blood leaking from the puncture. He looked like he was going to vomit and fell over.

"There you go." Maya said

"How do we know he isn't faking it?" Edgeworth asked

The bailiff checked Tony and said "He out cold alright."

**Please Review**

**P.S. If anyone at all if offended by that homophobe joke I am sincerely sorry. I thought it was funny.**

**P.S.S. Happy New Year everybody! **


	31. Chapter 31

People, I have something I need to say to all of you. I will putting The Return on hold…for a while. The reason why is: this story is pissing me off! Don't get me wrong, I like it. It's my best story yet. I just can't commit to it like I used to. My interests have changed and Mega Man fanfiction doesn't have the same spark it used to. But don't think I'm leaving. This site has helped me improve my writing techniques over the years. My writing teacher in school says she has seen a lot of improvement. I'm staying and will continue to write, favorite and review. Just don't expect an update for a while.

I'm sorry and I hope you'll all understand.


End file.
